


You Can Call Me Queen Bee

by WhereistheLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Cross-dresser Louis, F/M, I don't know what other tags there are but hey ho, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg Louis, Rimming, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Harry, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 49,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereistheLarry/pseuds/WhereistheLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is the Princess of England. His parents, the King and the Queen want him to find a husband but he hasn't found the right person. Will the next Prince suffice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first AO3 fanfic but it isn't my first fanfic in general. Please give me feedback on the first chapter and see how you feel about it. I've already written everything, I just need to post it all. 
> 
> Be aware Louis is a cross-dresser, if you don't like the idea you don't have to read the story. :)

Princess. That’s what I am. A Princess.

Princess Louis and yes I am a boy.

Many people disagree with me calling myself a Princess because I am a boy, but it’s who I chose to be. Being a Princess, I have learnt many things, and I have come up with the pros and cons of being part of the Royal Family.

I’ll start with the cons. Firstly, privacy. I admit I get a lot of it, but at times it is hard to physically hide behind your parents when you’re not little anymore, having to keep up this public image of yourself is hard and having stories circulate about yourself which you know aren’t true.

Next, public appearances. I have to keep up this demeanour that I am a person with no flaws, which would be great, I have to keep a smile on my face permanently when giving speeches or getting flowers from little girls, which I admit is great as they are all so friendly.

Number three, marriage. I HAVE to marry a prince before I turn twenty-one, and I’m only nineteen, and there already are a list of Princes that my parents want me to meet, but I know they only like me because I can get pregnant.

I guess marriage can be a pro as well, especially when you get to meet guys like Harry Styles.

Today he was coming over to Buckingham Palace to meet with my parents and me. I had seen his picture, and he was to die for, honestly. I never knew someone could be so attractive; he was way above my expectations. He was only one year older than me, so I didn’t mind this age gap.

I was currently in my room stressing over what to wear, and I had practically taken out all of my clothes from my walk-in wardrobe. Eleanor, my best friend, was sitting on my bed and not helping as she was texting on her phone.

“Ellieeeeee, help me pleaaaaaase,” I said, huffing as I flicked through my dresses.

“I am helping...by not getting in your way,” Eleanor replied, not looking up from her phone

I groaned as I picked up a dress that was too casual.

“El, this is Harry Styles we’re talking about, potential future husband here.”

“Ughh fine.” she rolled her eyes as she got up from the bed.

Eleanor pulled her hat tighter onto her head and slipped her phone into her black cardigan’s pocket. I watched as her eyes skimmed over the pile of clothes before walking towards the wardrobe. She flicked a few of them away, muttering ‘no’ or ‘oo’ at the different items.

“How about this one?”

She had pulled out a blue A-line dress that reached the floor and had short sleeves with a belt on it.

“Thanks, Eleanor, love you.”

“I know you do now get changed.”

It was fifteen minutes when I was finally ready. I had my dress on and some pumps to make myself just a little bit taller, well try to make myself as tall as him; he is at least three inches taller than me.  
I sat in front of my makeup table where I applied some mascara, eyeliner and some red lipstick.

I took a deep breath when a knock was heard and felt Eleanor pat at my back.

“Come on Lou, go and meet your 'future potential husband',” she winked, nudging the side of my ribs.

“Thanks, El,” I smiled.

I made my way over to the door and opened it to find Liam standing there.

“Good afternoon Princess Louis, Prince Harry has just arrived, your parents have asked me to come and escort you to him.”

“Thank you, Liam, you don’t have to address me as Princess Louis,” I smiled.

Liam shrugged.“It’s fine your highness; I just like to address people formally.”

I giggled as I turned to follow him. As we walked down the long hallway, it had pictures of my ancestors on the wall and -I always thought that they were staring at me- I thought of how it would be when I met Harry. Of course, I had seen photos of him before and he did look pretty handsome but we had yet to meet him in real life.

“Your Highness, you’re looking a bit pale, are you sure you’re ok?” Liam questioned with a hint of worry on his face.

“Yeah, I'm all right, I’m just nervous” I breathed, trying to reassure myself for what would be happening.

“Don’t worry, I think he’ll like you, everyone does.”

“Not everyone Liam, I have had personal experience in it,” I sighed.

I sighed when I got to the top of the stairs, slowly walking down them.  
“I don’t know if I’m ready” I nervously chewed on my lip, stopping myself from moving any further down the stairs.

“Your Highness, I know you can do it.”

“Thank you, Liam, you always know what to say, maybe I should just marry you myself,” I said giving him a hug.

"I wouldn't mind that your Highness," he laughed.

I rolled my eyes jokingly then continued down the stairs.

I heard some chatter from the front of the palace and paused when I got to the top of the second set of stairs. I heard their conversations stop before I turned to look at them.

I quietly gasped when I saw him; he looked amazing. Shit, I thought, I’m going to embarrass myself in front of him, and he’s going to think I’m weird. Somehow I was moving down the stairs, and when Harry and I made eye contact, I felt like I was going to die.

Never had I seen a Prince who looked half as good as him. The pictures seriously didn't do him justice. I only realised until I had taken a few steps down the seemingly endless stairs that everyone was watching me and I closed my mouth which was hanging open embarrassingly.

“Ahh, Louis, you’ve decided to join us” my father, the King, said.

Everyone was more-or-less dressed in a casual/formal attire and looked magnificent, especially Harry. He had the first button of his shirt undone, showing a bit of his moth/butterfly (I never know which one) tattoo, skinny black jeans, brown boots and a black fedora which still showed his chocolate shoulder length hair.

I smiled quickly at my parents, Harry and his parents before I got to the bottom of the stairs.  
“Hello Louis, this is Prince Harry, as you probably already knew” my mother, the Queen, said.

I turned to look at him with a shy smile. “H-Hi, um… I’m Louis,”

Dammit, there goes my supposed confidence.

“Hello Louis,” my eyes widened as I heard his slow deep voice and gasped when he placed a kiss on my hand, looking directly into my eyes. Such a gentleman.

I saw him look at me quickly before meeting my eyes with a smile.

“What would you like me to call you? you know personal pronouns and stuff.”

“I-I don’t mind but I prefer he even though I like to dress up like a girl, I still want to be a boy, though”

“Understandable, well even if you were a girl you would still look as beautiful as you do now.”

“T-Thank you.”

“Louis,” I turned my head to the sound of my name seeing that my mum called me.

“How about you take Harry for a little tour, I know an hour’s not long, but dinner will be soon, so meet us back in the dining room.”

“Okay,” I nodded.

“Lead the way.” Harry smiled, holding a hand out in front of him.

I blushed as I turned and we walked up the stairs together.

“Have you been to Buckingham Palace before?” I asked, twisting my head just a little to look at him.

He shook his head. “No, it’s my first time.”

“Well, I hope to give you a good impression of this place.”

“I’m sure you will,” he smirked.

He followed me up to the hallway I just came from, and I showed him some of the different rooms that we have in the palace. He commented on the expensive furniture and decorations and I added that my mum just loved decorating.

“So this is my room. Hey El,” I smiled once we entered my bedroom. I noticed Harry's eyes wander around my room and I bit my lip, wondering what he was thinking.

“Oh Hey, Lou how a- hello your highnesses” I saw Eleanor hurry up off the bed and give us both a small curtsey. Damn, I forgot to curtsey in front of him when I first saw him.

“Harry this is Eleanor, Eleanor this is Prince Harry,” I added, shifting my hands between them as I spoke.

“Hello Eleanor,” he nodded at her with a slight smile on his face.

“We’re very sorry, but we have to go now as my parents are expecting us for dinner and I've still got a bit left to show him” I explained.

“Ok, bye Lou, bye your highness.”

“Goodbye Eleanor,” we both said.

I close the door to my bedroom, asking Harry to follow me. I take him back down the path we came to my bedroom.

“I always this feel like these paintings are staring at me, it’s just slightly scary,” I said as I looked over some of my previous ancestors.

“It is isn’t it, they do look a bit scary,” Harry chuckled.

There were a few more rooms that I took him to, well the ones I'm allowed to show him before we decided to go.

I took him down towards the dining hall; he was following just behind me with the sound of my heels ringing through our ears, and when we entered, we were called over to sit with them. The hall was large with a long dining table in the middle. It did feel a bit odd to have such a large table for less than ten people but my parents did like to be a bit over the top sometimes.

“Hello, back already? come sit,” my mother said, pointing to the two spare seats in front of her.

I smiled at them and moved towards my seat, blushing when Harry pushed my chair under the table.

“Thank you.”

“No problem,” he said as he sat next to me.

We started talking as we waited for our food to be put in front of us. Harry and I started a conversation and only separated when some food was placed in front of us.

“Looks great,” I commented.

“Yes, it does.”

I made sure to eat with the proper etiquette that I was taught; I wouldn’t want to put him off already, right?

“So Louis, what do you like to do in your spare time?” I looked up at Harry’s parents and blushed as I saw everyone’s eyes on me.

“Oh, m-me, I like to help around the palace, I like being independent and I like going outside to the gardens when I can at least considering I’m not allowed to go outside a lot, and there are a few sports that I like.”

“That’s fascinating.”

“What about you Harry?” my parents asked.

“Well, I like to cook whenever I am allowed in the kitchen, to take photos of anything and hmm… oh! Playing or learning music.”

I smiled over at him. He seems interesting.

"Maybe you could play for me then?" I said.

"Maybe I will one day" Harry grinned at him.

We carried on eating and getting to know each other as the next courses were put in front of us. Once we had finished eating we were told that we could say, should say, goodbye to each other.

“Oh, are you going so soon?” I asked with a slight frown on my face.

“Yes I’m afraid, maybe we could come back sometimes,” Harry’s father said.

“Yes! I-I mean yeah, sure,” I blushed at my sudden outburst and looked over to see Harry smirking at me.

Oh God, I mentally face-palmed.

“Harry, you could see him off if you want,” my father said.

“Ok, that would be nice.”

“I’ll escort you to your room, your Highness,” Harry joked before taking my hand in his, only to help me up.

“Thank you, kind sir,” I curtsied slightly then he took me out of the hall.

“I sort of remember where your room is, so you may have to lead me there,” he blushed.

“Ok, Let's go! Jump in! Vàmonos!”

“Is that Dora?!”

“Maybe” I shrugged.

Before we could go any further, Harry slipped his hand into mine.

“I’m telling you, if my parents saw me holding your hand, they would tease me to no end.”

I giggled as we started to walk up the stairs and a few minutes later we were outside my room.

“You must be so fit because of how many times you have to walk up those stairs every day; you still manage to look flawless while I am struggling behind you.”

I laughed as I covered my hand over my mouth.

“You’ll get used to them; you look very handsome yourself.”

“Thank you,” he smirked.

“I guess I shouldn’t keep your parents waiting, but you can tell them I said bye,” I replied with a smile.

“Of course and I’ll say goodbye to you, I hope this isn’t the last time I’ll see you,” Harry asked and I saw the glint of a hopeful look in his eyes.

“I don’t think it will be,” I shyly replied back.

He smiled before leaning in to give me a kiss. I panicked slightly but realised that he was only going to kiss my cheek. He lingered there for a bit, and I could already feel my cheeks heating as he stood back.

“It was nice meeting you Louis; I hope to see you again, yes?”

“Yeah, I would like to see you again too.”

A few seconds passed as we stood awkwardly for a seconds before I spoke again.

I sighed. “Umm… can I give you kiss on the cheek as well?”

“Or the lips, I wouldn’t mind either way,” Harry replied cheekily with a smirk on his face.

“How about both?” I said back with a raised eyebrow.

“Even better.”

I stepped forward onto my tiptoes, even with my heels I was still slightly shorter than him and kissed him on the cheek before switching to his lips. It was like every cliche moment wrapped into one; I felt a spark go through my body as his soft lips touched mine and I instantly relaxed. As much as I didn't want it to end, it had to, and we both pulled away from each other with blushes on our faces. I giggled when I saw kiss prints on his cheek and lips made from when I kissed them.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing… you’ve just got some red on your lips.”

His eyes widened as he gasped and rubbed lightly on his mouth. When he saw some red left on his fingertips, he smiled at me.

“Is it all gone?”

“Yeah, mostly but no one will notice it,” I snickered, my eyes flickering to the mark on his cheek.

“Thank you, maybe I should go now, my parents might wonder why I’m taking so long.”

“Bye Harry”

“Goodbye Louis” he took my hand and gave it a kiss again before sauntering off.

I watched him walk away before going into my bedroom. As soon as I entered my room, I ran over and collapsed on my bed face first.

“Louis, are you ok?” Eleanor asked.

“Noooo” I groaned.

“Why? What happened? Did he turn out to be like the others?”

“No, he was so perfect, he is so perfect, why can’t he just be ugly like all the other ones?”

“Well, I thought that Noah guy that came overlooked nearly as good as Harry.”

“He’s an exception okay, but Harry’s still better, really, ” I said before groaning into my pillow.

“So you like him?” I could hear the smirk that was present in her voice.

“Yeah,” I muttered.

“What was that?” I felt the bed dip by my feet.

“Yes!” I said a bit louder than before.

“Yes! Lou, this is the first time that you’ve actually said yes to one of the Princes!”

“Oh, my parents are going to be so dramatic as this is like the 10th Prince they’ve asked me to look at.”

“Your 8th, I’ve counted.”

I turned over to lie on my back and looked over at her.

“Do you think I should go for him?”

“I think you should, I saw the way you looked at him, and I know that you like him a lot.”

“Thanks, I like him too, there’s something about him that I like.”

“Good, I hope it goes well for you two, it's about time.”

I hoped it did as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the first chapter? 
> 
> Well here's the second one whether you liked it or not. 
> 
> Btw this is quite short as the next chapter will be their date. I'll upload that tomorrow if I remember (well as soon as possibly)
> 
> Just realised that on the 13th October it was my one year anniversary of being an AO3 user yay!!!!!!

A week later, I got news that Harry would be coming over.

Again, I made sure I looked good for him. I put on some tight skinny jeans, a sheer floral peasants top, which was slightly see through and some black converse high tops. I only put a small amount of makeup and fixed my hair up a bit. I sat on my bed and sighed as I waited for him to come even though I wasn’t sure when exactly.

Maybe, I should just tidy my room up. I huffed when I got up from my bed and started to look for what I could tidy up. It wasn’t too messy as some of the maids probably came and tidied it up. I looked over towards my makeup table which, I do admit, did look pretty untidy. I huffed as I went to my desk and looked over my things, thinking of what to do. There was a knock on my door which caused me to knock over one of my perfume bottles.

“Come in,” I shouted and crawled under the vanity table.

“Woah Princess didn’t think I’d be seeing you like this so soon,” I heard a voice say which I hadn’t heard in a long time.

I yelped and tried to crawl out but bumped my head on the underside of the table and managed to knock over some things above my head. A gasp resounded through the room.

“Princess, are you okay?” he asked worriedly.

“Yeah, I'm all right,” I said as I climbed out, my cheeks turning a bit rosey.

Immediately, I felt Harry’s hands on my face, and he started to observe my head. I held my breath just as his hands rested on my cheeks. He turned my head to the side and I laughed nervously.

“I don’t see anything yet if you feel different, please tell me” I nodded then looked up into his eyes.

I blushed when I saw him staring back at me.

“You are breathtaking,” he whispered.

I probably was an even darker tone than my pink blush right now.

“How many other people have you said that to?” I questioned, thinking about all the other people who would have been interested in him.

“Probably a lot of individuals to be honest-” my heart fell a little “-but you’re the only one I’ve meant it to.”

“I’m not beautiful,” I blushed.

“Now you are lying to yourself, Lou.”

“Lou?” I frowned, turning my head to the side.

“I-I like it, I heard Eleanor calling you Lou, so I just thought-” it was cute watching him stumble over his words before I decided to intervene.

“It’s fine Haz,” I smiled, and he went back to his usual smirk.

“Can I give you a kiss? I haven't had one for a long time.”

“I suppose you do owe me one as you made me hit my head,” I replied, rolling my eyes earlier.

“Alright, ” Harry smirked as he leant in to give me a kiss.

I had missed the feel of his lips, and I instantly pressed a bit harder this time. I loved the way his lips felt against mine. When his tongue ran over my bottom lip, I smiled happily before letting him in. I tangled my fingers in his shirt which brought him a bit closer to me. Our breaths became more rushed as we kissed a bit more and he dominated my mouth with his tongue. We managed to slow ourselves down before I pulled away.

“Hello... I still haven’t said that yet,” Harry panted against my lips.

“H-Hi,” I giggled.

“What should we do?” he asked, looking around the room.

“I don’t mind; we can do whatever you want.”

“I want to do what you want to do.” Harry grinned.

“We can stay in here if that’s okay,” I whispered.

“Okay.”

I got up from my position and slid my hand into his, leading us over to my bed. His hands were larger than mine but managed to fit them perfectly; I hadn't noticed it before.

“We can just talk,” I said as I climbed onto my bed.

I patted the area beside me so he could sit down and he soon followed behind me.

“What do you want to talk about Princess?” he questioned.

“Anything, tell me anything.”

We managed to talk about random things, and it was nice. I never really had a heart to heart conversation with another Prince, and I could tell what some of them were like before I even spoke to them. He seemed genuine, his smile real and his speech pure.

An hour later, or what I thought was an hour, Liam came, saying that Harry had to leave.

“Already? he just came,” I frown.

“He’s been here for four hours your highness.”

“What?!” we both shouted, sitting up on the bed.

“Really!”

“Oh, I’m sorry Lou, I guess I better go.”

“Bye,” I whispered with a frown.

“Turn that frown upside down,” Harry joked then poked the side of my ribs.

I let out a short burst of laughter every time that he tried to tickle me until I started smiling again.

“Bye Lou,” he said before kissing my cheek.

“Bye,” I smiled as I watched him walk out the door that Liam was holding for him.

I sighed happily to myself before I saw Liam looking at me with a smile on his face.

“Shh Liam.”

“I never said anything,” he said with a smirk.

“Just go before I embarrass myself more.”

“Goodbye, your highness.”

“Bye,” I said before turning my face into a pillow.

  

 

“Ellie, thank goodness you are here, I need help,” I asked as I sat up quickly from my bed.

“With what?” she questioned just as she walked into my bedroom, sitting on my bed after.

“An outfit, I have been told that Harry and I are going on a date, but this time we are going public.”

“Ah, so I’ve got to make you look irresistible yes?” Eleanor said as she stood up from his bed.

“Of course you know me so well.”

“Sometimes I wonder why you don’t have a stylist,” she muttered, rolling her eyes after.

“I would get one but why should I when I’ve got you, you’re excellent at stuff like this,” I shrugged.

“As they say, I am the best,” she said with a hair flick.

I laughed at her silly antics as I walked over to my wardrobe.

“Hmm, I don’t even know where we are going.”

“Just go in casual/formal.”

“Yeah, hopefully, it’s something nice.”

“I may not know Harry, but I think he’ll treat you very nicely.” Eleanor smiled.

“Thanks, El”

“Yeah whatever, ” she said before hip bumping Louis out of the way. “I don’t think you should wear a dress again, how about some skinny jeans and a nice loose top?”

“That sounds nice” We moved over to the chest of drawers, and she pulled out a pair of tight red skinny jeans, a white top with blue stripes and some blue converse from next to my drawers.

“Here, get changed, I’ll turn around.”

“El, you’ve seen me naked before it’s alright.”

“I’ll still turn around.”

Ten minutes later and I was fully dressed. I decided not to wear a lot of makeup as I wanted him to see the real me.

“Okay Lou, you look beautiful now go get him.”

“Thanks, love you.”

“Love you too babs.”  
 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is, as promised.
> 
> I hope you like it!!!

It wasn’t long before Harry arrived at the palace and I greeted him with a big hug.

“Hello, Prince Harry.”

“You do not have to call me Prince, you know me, Harry’s alright Princess.”

“Sorry,” I blushed.

“It’s fine," he smiled.

He placed a kiss on my forehead. “You want to go now.”

“Yes, let’s go” Harry smiled before taking my hand to lead me to the door.

“Louis, Harry, make sure to behave yourselves outside, there will be some press around you two.”

My mum shouted from halfway down the staircase.

“Okay mum,” I shouted back and groaned quietly afterwards.

“Come on Lou,” Harry said to me and walked us outside.

We walked down the steps of the palace, towards a car that was parked in front of the palace.

I was incredibly excited to be going on a date with Harry; I thought that we would have a great time no matter what it was.

“In you go,” Harry said.

He put his hand on the small of my back and gently helped me into the back of the car.

“I forgot to tell you, but I think you look beautiful today.” Harry smiled.

“Oh, I-I thank you, you look quite handsome yourself.” I blushed under his gaze.

“Thank you, Love.”

It was silent in the back of the car as we drove to wherever we were going.

“Harry?” he hummed in reply. “Where are we going?”

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you but you will like it. At least I hope you'll like it.”

I groaned before looking at him with puppy-dog eyes.

“Lou” Harry sighed.

I slid over one seat until I was next to him, giving him even bigger eyes which, hopefully, my eyeliner helped with that.

“Louis I’m sorry, you’ll find out soon, it will be a pleasant surprise.”

“Alright,” I huffed and rested my head on his shoulder.

He placed his arm around my shoulder, lightly stroking over it, making me relaxed.

It wasn’t long before we arrived at our destination. I instantly sat up, looking out of the window to see where we were.

“We’re at a fair!!” I exclaimed. “I love fairs!”

I bounced up and down in my seat, clapping my hands before realising that Harry was there.

“Sorry,” I blushed as I brought my hands down to my chest.

“It’s fine; you looked cute all happy and jumpy for a second.”

I smiled at him still with a small hint of red on my face.

“Come on, let’s get outta here Princess.”

“Yeah, let’s go, I wanna go on some rides,” I said with a grin on my face.

Harry chuckled before taking us outside of the car. Immediately there were flashes from outside- which did startle me- and I went to hold his hand tightly. Harry wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his side, protecting me from the paparazzi. I walked with him until we got to the entrance of the fair. He paid the tickets for both of us, giving the money to an astonished cashier.

“H-Here you go,” they said, handing two wristbands to them.

“Thank you, Love,” Harry smiled.

“Thank you” I replied afterwards and gave them a smile.

He took my hand again leading me into the fair. I recognised that we were in Hyde Park, possibly for its Summer fair, and it was also close to closing time as it was nearly nighttime.

“Where do you want to go first, Lou?” I looked around the area with wide eyes and a bitten lip.

“Oo can we go on the dodgems please?”

“Of course Princess,” I blushed when hearing the nickname.

He leads me by the hand towards the dodgems, and I follow with a slight bounce in my step.

When we got there, not many people were lining up, and we instantly went on after the current round.

“Do you want to sit with me? or have your own car?”

“My own one, I wanna race against you and see many times I can hit you.”

Harry laughed. “I don’t know whether I should take this like you mean it or not” 

I giggled as everyone separated to go to their own cars and we both split up to find one of our own. I picked a red car while he goes in a blue one and I made sure to put my seatbelt on.

“Ok, are you ready? We are about to go in 3…2…1…Go!”

The cars suddenly jerked into life, and I lurched backwards but made my target Harry. Be prepared to die Harry. We both had our eyes glance over at each other, and he seemed to be catching up with me. Soon, he was only a few metres behind me, and I was trying to get away from him.

“AHH,” I screamed as he suddenly hit me.

“Haha, one point goes to Styles” He winked over at me, of course, he made me blush -even though I was trying not to-, and soon I was chasing after him again. I managed to hit him a few times, but he was better at it, winning by two points.

“Well, that was fun” Harry smirked.

“You’re only saying that because you won.”

“No… okay, maybe a little bit.” he laughed, holding his fingers close together in front of my face.

I rolled my eyes at him but giggled as we walked away from the game.

“Where to next sweetcheeks?” Harry asked.

“Err…” I scanned the area before setting my eyes on a horse racing game.

“That one over there.”

“Sure let’s go.”

 He took hold of my hand again and led us over to the right stall.

“Take your place on a stool if you want to win a prize!!!”

A new game was about to start, and we quickly made sure to get a seat, next to each other of course.

“Ready…Set…Goooo!!!”

Everyone playing immediately began to roll balls at a particular target. I managed to stay level with Harry, but one of the other players had already managed to get closer and closer to the finish line. I ferociously started to throw the balls randomly, hoping that it would end up somewhere. It helped as I was beginning to edge further and further ahead of Harry.

“Aww well done to player 12, we have a winner!”

The man collected his prize and ended up giving it to his child, which was sweet. In the end, I had come third while Harry came fifth, and I was triumphal about it.

“Well done Lou, you were close.”

“Thank you, let’s go on another one,” I asked happily.

We walked over to one where you had to knock down a stack of cups with a ball.

“I’ll try and win us something,” Harry said.

“I know you will; you look like you can do it. I believe in you” I smiled.

As soon as Harry had paid for two tries, he was handed three balls. The first one he threw knocked off two cups, the second one another two but the last one, only one.

“So close!” I said as he was left with only one cup. “You’ve got one more try; you can do it.”

Harry took another deep breath as he was handed three more balls. This time, he managed to knock it down in one go, and I jumped up and down on the spot with glee.

“Well done” I whispered in his ear as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

“You’ve won a giant toy! pick any one you want.”

“What do you want Lou?” he said as he pointed to some of the things that I could get. I looked over the array of teddy bears until I saw ‘The One’.

“Oh, that one over there is cute, the white one.”

“Of course Love,” He took the teddy bear that he had won and handed it to me.

“Thank you Harry” I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“No problem Lou, let’s go.”

“Is there anything that you want to go on?” I asked him.

“I wouldn’t mind the Ferris wheel, but we can go on that later.”

“Alright.”

We began to walk down the fair and looked for things to go on.

“How about the spinning teacups?” Harry said.

“Ooh, that sounds nice, I wouldn’t mind, as long as we don’t get sick” Harry laughed as he pulled us towards the ride.

“I guess we’ll have to try not to get sick.”

We ended up having a lot of fun on the different rides, and we finished up with the Ferris wheel. We didn't try any more competitive games, but we still went on silly rides.

“Thank you, Harry, for today, I’ve loved it.”

We were both sitting in a carriage that was almost at the top of the wheel, and we were overlooking the whole of the fair.

“No problem Lou, I would love to do it again.”

“Same” I giggled.

“Maybe we can, soon?”

“We probably will; my parents have possibly planned our lives together already” I smiled.

“Same with mine” he smiled back.

It was silent for a bit as we just watched the ground beneath us.

“Louis?”

“Yeah?!”

“Umm…w-would you like to be my b-boyfriend? I like you a lot, and our parents might try and get us together, but I wanted to ask you personally, you know-“

“-Yes-”

“-because it woul- what?”

“Yes, I will.”

“You will?”

“I will” I laugh with a smile on my face.

Harry’s eyes widened as he realised what I said. “You will!”

He lunged at me and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tight.

“Thank you,” he said as he kissed my forehead.

“It's fine, I like you, of course, I would say yes” I smiled when I saw him looking ecstatic, I am glad that I made him happy.

“Can I kiss you?” Harry asked.

“Now why do you have to ask me that? I would love a kiss from you,” I joked.

He chuckled, shaking his head before leaning in to kiss me. We were both surprised when we heard cheering from the ground, and we turned to see what it was. I blushed when I realised that a crowd had formed around us on the ground. I waved down at them, and some of them waved back. I felt him slide his fingers into mine, and he held our intertwined fingers up to the crowd where even more cheers were heard. I blushed as the Ferris wheel turned us so we couldn’t see them anymore.

“That was fun” I smiled as we climbed out of the carriage and back onto the ground again.

“Lou, I think we may have to go back, the fair’s closing soon, we don’t want to get locked in!” he chuckled.

“Aww really, I want to stay here with you.”

“I want to as well but the King and Queen might kill me if I bring you back late.”

“I wouldn’t let that happen,” I said.

He takes me back to the car we came in and lets me in first.

“Thank you again, Haz, for today.” I smiled.

“It’s okay Love; I like to do things like this.”

The car started up, and we were on our way back to the palace.

“Lou.”

“Yeah?” I said as I turned to face him. “Come over here.”

We had a seat gap between us, which I hadn’t intended, and I quickly moved to sit next to him, of course putting my seatbelt on.

“I just wanted you here-” he smiled “-and maybe I wanted to kiss you as well.”

I giggled before leaning forward and giving him a kiss. He kissed me slowly and deeply, and I loved it. He had soft lips, and against mine, they felt wonderful. His tongue ran along my bottom lip, but I didn’t let him in. I giggled when he let out a groan and squeezed my side instead. I gasped when he touched me and pushed his tongue in at the given opportunity. I crept forward making me almost on his lap so I could kiss him a bit better. I yelped when he pulled me into his lap but continued to kiss him ferociously. There were two knocks against the window, and I gasped before slipping off of his lap. I giggled nervously as I tried to fix myself up before the doors were opened.

“Let’s go, Lou,” Harry said as he took my hand.

I blushed just as the door opened and Harry escorted me out of the car.

“Thank you” I muttered to him through my smile as a few paparazzi were there to take a photo of us together. We walked into the palace with a bodyguard following us from behind. I smiled once we were inside but the foyer was empty.

“I’ll take you to your room, Lou.”

“Alright.”

We took the long journey up to my room until we stopped outside of my door.

“Bye Lou, I’ll see you soon ok?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you soon hopefully.”

“Hopefully but I’ll make sure of it” Harry smiled.

I made sure to smile back before giving him a kiss on his lips. We kissed sweetly before I deepened it. We ended up snogging quite quickly, and he pushed me up against the door. I moaned quietly when his tongue started to move around my mouth, and I loved it. I fumbled with the handle of my door as I tried to get us in my room. Once I had successfully opened the door, I pulled on his shirt to bring him in. Harry was quick to follow me, but he made me yelp when he lifted me into his arms, and I wrapped my legs around him for stability. He got us to my bed and placed me on my back. He separated from me to lay me down but was instantly back on top of me.

“You ok Lou?”

“Yeah I’m great.”

“Good” he smiled before leaning in to kiss me again.

It wasn't long before he started to kiss along my jawline, down my neck and towards my collar bone. I moaned quietly at the feeling of his soft lips against me. Instantly I lifted my arms up to push his shoulders away from me when I heard my bathroom door unlock. He frowned at me before realising why I did it, and we both turned to look at who it was.

“Hey, Louis you’re… back?” Eleanor said.

I groaned in my head before turning away from her.

“…with Harry?” she said, but I could tell that she had a smirk on her face.

“I-I um…” I saw him look at me with wide eyes, and he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“You don’t have to explain I’ll leave you two to what you were doing.”

I looked at her, and she had a smug look on her face with raised eyebrows aimed directly at me. She slowly crept back into the bathroom and closed the door, leaving us alone again.

“I might go… this is getting a bit awkward” Harry said sheepishly.

“Yeah, I understand, I’ll catch you later Alligator” I replied with a smirk.

“In a while crocodile” Harry pecked my lips before climbing off of me and leaving the room, not forgetting to blow me a kiss.

“Ellie you can come in now.”

She came in with a broad smile on her face.

“So…”

“Don’t even go there; this must never be spoken of” I blushed.

“Not even once” Eleanor teased.

“No! not at all.”

“Aww, alright then.”

“You better otherwise I’ll get someone to assassinate you” I threatened jokingly.

“Ok! Ok! I’ve got it.”

 

 

“Ooo look you’re on the front page.”

“Ughh, you don’t read those types of things right.”

I looked at whatever she was trying to show me.

It was a picture of Harry and me walking through the fair hand-in-hand. I admit it did look nice, and it brought a smile to my face.

It was only two days after our date and already there was lots of rumours and stories going around about us. Of course, we haven’t actually confirmed it yet, but most people probably think that we are. I had seen on twitter #LarryStylinson which had a nice ring to it.

“Don’t worry everything that is written is good I checked.”

“Thanks.”

I took the magazine from her and flicked through the pages until I got to a two-page spread, quite a lot for our first official date, about us. I read over it and what they said was mostly truthful, but some of it was obviously made more dramatic than it really was, saying I was head over heels in love with him, maybe later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I keep switching from 1st to 3rd person, I usually write in 3rd so it is harder for me to write in 1st.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a big time skip here. I am very sorry but it's just the way it is. 
> 
> Hope you like it. There is one swear word so beware.
> 
> I'm so happy it's half term for me at school, two weeks off!!!!

We had gotten closer and closer together now that we were boyfriends and he seemed to spend most of his time at the palace with me.

I enjoyed having him here with me as he always managed to make me smile no matter what the situation was.

Our relationship had progressed as well, and we knew that what we had was special.

I knew that my parents wanted me to get married to him as they nearly always brought up a conversation about us getting married. It is still a bit too early for that. It had been six months since Harry had asked me to be my boyfriend and it was the day before my birthday.

“Lou, you good?”

“I’m always good with you by my side,” I said, and Harry chuckled.

“You’re such a sap sometimes, but I like it.”

“Only for you” I replied.

It was quite late at night, and we were laying down with him spooning me on my bed. I felt comforted by him.

His hand was rubbing over my hipbone, and his legs tangled under the covers with mine. Harry’s hand moved towards my stomach and slowly rubbed his thumb over my skin. I felt my eyes begin to droop, and I let out a quiet yawn.

“You look, tired baby, you can go to sleep if you want.”

“Yeah, I-I might just… go to… bed” I yawned again, my eyes sleepily drooping with tiredness.

“Aww, you’re so cute when you do that.”

“Shut up” I mumbled.

“Go to sleep; I’ll wake you up if you’re needed.”

“Thank you” I whispered. “See you when I wake up.”

“G’night Lou, sleep tight.”

“Night” I sleepily replied.

 

 

It seemed like five minutes but three hours later; Harry woke me up with his soothing voice, and we were still in the position we were in when I went to sleep.

“Yeah,” my voice was a bit groggy as I was still a bit tired.

“It’s your birthday.”

“Hmm, it is?” I nodded slowly with my eyes still closed.

“Yeah, you’re twenty now.”

“Oh,” I yawn and turn around to face him.

I felt him run his hand through my hair before I realised what he was actually saying.

“Oh my God, it’s my birthday! shit I’m twenty” I said as I sat up quickly.

“Princess, I’ve never heard you swear before” Harry fake gasped.

“Oh shut up” I glared pushing his arm lightly.

He laughed before pulling me back down again, right into his arms.

“Anyway, I’ll give you your present later on in the day, but I just wanted to be the first person to say ‘Happy Birthday’ to you.”

I smiled before pecking him on the lips.

“Thank you Haz” I sighed contentedly. “But why can’t I have it now?”

Harry chuckled. “Just be patient, babe.”

“Ok,” I pouted before snuggling into his chest.

“You can go to sleep baby; I’ll be here in the morning.”

“Thank you.”

“G’night again.”

“Night” I smiled.

 

 

 

“Louis! Louis! Get up it’s- oh” Eleanor quietened down when she saw Harry and Louis sleeping close together. She smiled with a hint of softness in her eyes. She was happy for Louis; he finally found his perfect match after all these years of trying to find a suitable Prince. Eleanor grinned before slowly creeping out the door and letting them rest for a few more minutes.

 

 

 

I yawned as I felt myself wake up and I opened my eyes to find Harry staring at me with his amazing green eyes.

“Morning Lou”

I blink at him a few seconds before I realise that I hadn’t said anything.

“Were you staring at me?”

“Me! w-what no,” he blushed. “I was just…observing”

“If you say so.”

“I was!”

“Okay,” I smirked.

Harry kissed my forehead while muttering “morning breath."

“I think we should get up soon, get us something to eat before we are called down.”

“I don’t wanna get up” I whined as he sat us both up.

“We’ll have to soon baby.”

“I just wanna stay with you,” I say and wrap my arms around his waist, burying my face in his chest.

“I would like to as well” he chuckled. “How about after we eat then come back here, and I’ll give you your present.”

“Really!”

“Yeah, let’s get ready.”

“Sure.”

I hopped out of my bed and skipped over to my wardrobe. I was still in my clothes from yesterday, so I wanted to change. I picked a knee-length casual dress and held it up to Harry.

“Is this okay?”

“Lou, you’d look good in anything” I blushed before turning back to face the closet. “I’ll wear this then.”

“Did you want me to go to the bathroom?” Harry asked.

“Why?”

“Because you’re getting changed, you may not want me to look.”

“I don’t mind; you’re going to see my body sometime soon” I smirked to myself when I saw his eyes widen.

“I-I err…” he stuttered as I began to take my top off. “I’ll g-go to the bathroom.”

I chuckled when I saw him hurry into the bathroom with a flushed face.

Quickly, I changed into my dress and slid on some panties underneath. I slid on some flats and fixed my hair up.

“You can come out now,” I shout.

“Okay,” I heard him call through the door.

He opened the door and peeked his head around. I smiled before waving my fingers at him and beckoning him towards me. He smirked at me and then came right up to me.

“I like your dress,” he said as he fingered the hem of it.

“Thank you” I blushed.

“You look cute,” Harry smiled before leaning closer towards me.

His lips slotted with mine, and I immediately kissed him back. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck as we kissed further and he placed his arms around my waist. It wasn't long before I found his tongue lightly pushing against my lips and I let him in. Our tongues slowly moved together, and we made sure that we were as close as we could possibly be. We carried on kissing for a few minutes, but we were then interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Come in,” I said once we had fixed ourselves up quickly.

“Good morning your highnesses, breakfast will be ready in half an hour, in case you wanted to get ready I’m just telling you now” Liam spoke through the door.

“Thank you, Liam.”

“No worries, goodbye your highnesses.”

“Goodbye,” we both called out.

I felt hands wrap around my waist from behind me, and I instantly relaxed into his arms.

“Do you want to go now? or shall we wait?”

“Let’s go now; I want to introduce you to some of the kitchen staff.”

“Of course, lead the way” he kissed my cheek before moving away.

I whined quietly as I missed his warmth already.

Taking his hand, I pulled him towards the door and out of the room. I led him through hallways, down stairs and into different rooms.

“Never realised how big of a palace this place was,” Harry said, panting slightly from their journey.

“I know, I’ve gotten used to it, helps keep me fit.”

“I understand why you’re in such good shape now.”

“Thank you,” I said as I opened the kitchen door. “Hello Mary, how are you?”

I led us into the kitchen where I saw Mary and her other co-workers making food.

“Is Barbara here today?”

“No, she had a family problem, so she wasn’t able to come in today.”

“Oh-” I frown “-will she be ok?”

“She should be” Mary answered.

“Could you send her some wishes from me?”

“Of course, I’ll pass on the message.”

“Thank you, do you need any help?”

“Oo, maybe you could get some plate for me? Is Eleanor coming to breakfast?”

“Yes, she will.”

“Ok five plates then, thank you, your highness.”

“No problem” I skipped over to the cupboard of plates and bent down to pick up five dishes. I put the plates on the table before closing the cupboard.

“Here you go Mary” I smiled.

I gripped onto his shirt, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

“Breakfast is ready for you, your highnesses,” Mary said.

“Thank you ma'am” Harry replied as he gave her one of his dashing smiles.

“We’ll bring the food out to you.”

Harry took my hand, managing to remember where the dining room was. We got there and found my parents and Eleanor sitting at the table.

“Happy Birthday Louis!” they called.

“Thank you” I smiled as I moved to take a seat. Harry quickly pulled my chair out and pushed it in when I sat down. He sat beside me, holding my hand under the table. Only a few minutes later, plates were placed in front of us. We had french toast, eggs, baked beans, mushrooms and hash browns.

Even though we were a royal family, we didn't actually eat posh meals.

“Looks nice” I hummed.

“Yeah, it does” Harry agreed.

Everyone waited for my dad to take his first bite before starting to eat their food. The food was delicious as always, and it was a great start to my birthday. Throughout breakfast, Harry would try and make me laugh with one of his jokes. Some of them were so terrible that they made me laugh, but some of them were good, making me almost spit out my food onto Eleanor, almost. I saw my mum make eye contact with me when she saw me laughing, and she had a happy smile on her face.

“Permission for us to be excused from the table?” I asked.

“Permission accepted” Harry, and I got up from the table. “Harry stays.”

I furrowed my eyebrows as I listened to what they said.

“Eleanor you can go with Louis.”

Eleanor got up from the table and came to stand beside me. I gave Harry a smile before getting out of the room.

“Do you think that he’s in trouble?”

“No, I don't believe so, it could be something good for all we know.”

“Yeah” I sighed.

“Let’s go to your room alright.”

I nodded then followed her, trekking the long journey to my room. As soon as I entered my room, I collapsed onto my bed.

“Louis, let me give your present.”

I instantly sat up when she brought over a small wrapped box to me.

“What is it?”

“Look inside you idiot” she joked.

I huffed before unwrapping the box in front of me. I unravelled a small black box and looked up at her with raised eyebrows.

“Open it” Eleanor smiled.

“Gosh give me some time, I will open it.”

I opened the box and saw a friendship bracelet which had different charms around the outside. Each of the charms had something that I liked on it, and it looked beautiful.

“Eleanor, thank you so much it looks beautiful” Louis smiled sincerely.

“No problem Lou, we’ve been friends for a long time you deserve it.”

“Oh I love it, I’ll wear it all the time. Put it on! Put it on!”

I pushed the bracelet into her hand and held out my wrist. She locked the bracelet around my wrist, and I stared at it in awe.

“Wow,” I muttered just as a knock was heard at the door.

“Come in” I shouted.

Harry’s head popped round the side of the door.

“Hi, Harry” I smiled and beckoned him in.

“I’ll go away.”

“Ellie, you can stay if you want we wouldn’t mind.”

I looked over at Harry who nodded in agreement.

“It’s alright you two can have fun; I’ve got some coursework to do."

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’ll see you soon okay.”

"Plus I wouldn't want to walk in on you kissing again” she smirked.

I blushed as I covered my face with my hands. "It was one time!"

“Yeah, bye your highnesses,” I raised my eyebrows at her as she curtsied and slid past Harry. I sighed before flopping back onto my bed. I closed my eyes, laying there peacefully until it became a bit darker. I opened them until I saw Harry standing over me.

“Hey-oof!” I said as he fell on top of me. “Haz, you’re heavy” I whined. "Get off me!!!!"

“But I don’t wanna” he replied. I giggled as he started to press many kisses over my neck and face.

“Lou, later I want to take you out so I can give you your birthday present.”

“Alright, I want to see this supposed gift that you have been talking so much about.”

 

 

 

“Where are you taking me?” I asked when we were fully seated in the car. Harry tapped his nose, and I groaned. “Why won’t you tell me?”

“We’re nearly there Lou, and I’ll show you.”

“Okay,” I rested my head on his shoulder and relaxed when he pulled me into the side of his body. I watched the buildings pass us from outside of the car as we manoeuvred through the streets of London. Soon we came to a stop, and I looked around. We must have been at the higher ends of London as the buildings looked clean and posh.

“Are we visiting someone?” I asked.

We had stopped outside of some modern apartments on a quiet street.

“I guess you could say that.”

There were two knocks placed on the window, and we immediately came out of the car door. It was a bit cold, and I shivered as soon as I felt the air touch me. Harry pulled me in close to him, keeping me warm. He guided me into a building then stopped in the foyer. A man greeted us with a smile as he sat behind a reception desk.

“Good afternoon your highnesses.”

“Good afternoon” we both smiled at him.

“Come with me,” Harry said as he led me to an elevator that was just in front of us. He pressed the button, and the doors opened for us. He then pushed the highest floor number, and we began our journey up. The doors opened, and there was one front door at the end of a hallway. I noticed another door was on the other side of the lobby.

Once we got there, Harry handed me some keys for the door, and I frowned but continued with what he wanted me to do.“Open it” he smiled. I put the right key in the door and unlocked it, pushing the door open.

"Happy Birthday Lou!!” a sign said before I finally realised what this is.

“D-Did you b-buy t-this apartment for me?”

“Yeah, I did, d-do you like?”

I looked over the open space and nodded with amazement. The wall that was on the opposite side of the room was a large window that you could see the whole of London with. You could see the way the dark sky changed London’s overall atmosphere and the bright lights shown from the tall buildings. Three brown sofas were shaped into a box with a TV in the open gap. The kitchen was an open planned, and it had black counters with many modern features on top.

“Wow, you bought this for me! when can we move in?”

“You want to l-live with me.”

“Yeah, did you not want to move in with me?” I frowned slightly hurt by his words.

“I do! I do! I just didn’t think you’d want to live with me.”

“Of course I want you to live with me, you’re my boyfriend.”

“Oh thank you” he sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around my middle from behind.

“I like it so far, where are the bathrooms and the bedrooms?”

“Just down this corridor,” he said before pressing a big wet kiss to my neck.

“Harry!” I giggled.

“Come on” he laughed as he pulled us towards the right. He led me down the corridor until he opens a door. I looked inside and realised that we were in the bedroom. There was a beige king sized bed on the right side of the room. The walls of the room were light brown, and a large window again covered the far wall. A big wardrobe was on the left wall, and a chest of draws was there as well. A beige rug was poking out from underneath the bed and made the whole room look beautiful.

“This is a fabulous apartment, thank you, Harry.”

“No problem baby, you deserve the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really tired.

It was Christmas morning, and somehow overnight it had managed to snow, completely covering the London streets. It looked beautiful when I saw the streets covered with a thin sheet of white. It had all made me very excited.

“Harry it’s Christmas, and it’s snowing!” I said as I peeked out the large window in my room.

“Merry Christmas Lou,” Harry replied groggily.

He was still lying on the bed with the covers laying just by his hips. I smiled softly before walking over to him and perching on the end of the bed.

“You tired Haz,” I whispered.

“Yeah just a little bit” he yawned.

“You can sleep if you want” I daintily rubbed my hand just over his torso.

“I'm all right, it’d be hard for me to go back to sleep if I did” he chuckled before sitting up directly in front of me. We stared directly at each other, eyes flickering over each other features quickly until I landed on his lips. I blinked slowly as I looked at his pink lips and moved back to his eyes. He leant forward just until his lips ghosted over mine and I closed the gap after a few seconds with him instantly kissing back. He pulled me higher onto his lap, and I eagerly followed, straddling his waist.

“Are you coming to the Christmas dinner today?” I asked before moving to kiss him again.

“Yeah” he whispered in between kisses.

“Good” I giggled as he pulled us backwards, slotting our lips back together. I rested my hands just over his collar bone, and his were around my waist.

“Let us get ready baby.”

I sighed. “Okay.”

 

 

 

For Christmas, there was always a place that we would go to have dinner, and I always enjoyed it whenever we would go to a children’s home. This time, we were going to a children’s orphanage in the outskirts of London. Harry, Gemma (his sister) and I were in one car while both our parents were in another vehicle.

“How long has this been going on for?” Gemma smiled.

“About six months now, more like six and a half.”

“Oh, that’s great!” It went silent for a few minutes before I spoke again.

“Is it okay if I sleep for a bit, I’m just slightly tired.”

“Sure Lou” Harry answered.

“Was Harry keeping you up all night?” she said with a smirk.

I blushed and hid my head in his shoulder while he just laughed.

“Possibly” he replied, and I smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

When we had arrived, there was a considerable amount of press outside and a lot of members of the public. The knocks were heard against the window, and the door was opened for all us. I climbed out, clutching onto Harry’s hand. We were immediately led over to a group of children that were lined up against some barriers. Our parents had already gone ahead and were already halfway down the line. The first child in the line handed me a bouquet of flowers and another one gave one to Harry.

“Hello, what’s your name?” I asked the little girl in front of me, she couldn’t have been more than seven.

“A-Annabelle.” she spoke timidly.

I crouched down to her level and shook her hand with a smile. “Thank you for these flowers, Annabelle, I’m Louis.”

“I-I know, I like some of the d-dresses you wear,” she whispered.

“You do?!” I grinned.

“Yes! I want to be Princess when I grow up, just like you!”

“You know that I am a boy right?”

“Yes! But you are still Princess. Anyone can be Princess if they want.”

“Well, one day you’ll be a Princess, and you can find a Prince or a Princess of your own,” I say looking up at Harry with a loving expression.

“Is that tall person your Prince?”

“Yes, he is superb at being my Prince.”

“That is nice; his hair is very curly.”

“I know it is isn't it" I smiled at her. "Well Annabelle, it was great to meet you, enjoy your Christmas!”

“Bye Princess” she smiled. After that, I felt happier. Annabelle was such a sweet girl and so were all the other orphans, they all said, although I wasn’t sure if they were saying it because they had to or because they wanted to.

“These children are so cute!” I whispered to Harry as we began to walk inside.

“I know, you look good with children, though.”

“I do?”

“Yeah, they love you.”

“They liked you to” I added.

“I guess, but not as much, though, you work well with children.”

“I think it just comes from the amount of time I have spent doing work with kids.”

Harry nods with a smile before taking my hand. We had a tour around the place, and it seemed quite fun. They had nice rooms, an excellent play area and friendly staff. We were led to a hall where two long tables were set in the middle of the room. As usual, Harry pushed my chair in for me, and he took a seat right beside me. We were surrounded by some adults, but there was mostly children that were there.

“You okay baby?” Harry asked.

“I’m great, thank you, how about you?”

“I’m good; I’ve got you so I couldn’t be better.”

“Haz, you’re so sweet.”

“Only cause you’re the only one I like to give my sweetness to.”

I snickered quietly before Harry finally understood.

“Lou,” he whined as he whacked my shoulder.

“We are at a children’s dinner, no inappropriate jokes to be told until after this okay.”

“I’m sorry, I had to, it was like the perfect moment right there.”

Harry chuckled, but he soon stopped when the room quietened down. My father stood up, and I knew it was time for him to make a speech.

“Thank you to the RDO for accepting our invitation here, and we hope that you all have had a great year…” he carried on with his speech mostly talking about family and how he hoped these children would get one sooner or later. It was always a heartwarming speech whenever children were mentioned, and it was always a delight to listen to one of his speeches.

“Merry Christmas everyone,” he said. Everyone clapped and cheered as he took his place back where he sat.

“Let’s eat” he smiled, and we all began to eat our food.

While we were eating, Harry kept his hand on my leg and slowly rubbed over it with his thumb. It felt good while I was talking to some of the children and it did help me relax as I often got slightly nervous whenever I did something like this. Annabelle was sitting just a few spaces ahead of me. Every so often I would see her looking at me, but I would always pull a smiley face whenever she looked, and she would giggle at me.

“I think she likes you, Lou.”

“Yeah, I just hope she gets adopted into a lovely family, I hope all of them do, it must get a bit lonely for them, they’re just little children.”

Harry smiles down at me. “I hope so too; they deserve it.”

 

 

 

We were just on our way to the car when I felt a little tug on my dress. I turned around to find Annabelle standing there.

“Hello, sweetie, are you ok?”

“Yes, I want to say goodbye again and give you present.”

“Really? What have you got for me?”

She took out something from behind her back and handed it over to me. I smiled when I saw that it was a hand drawn picture of me.

“This looks great! I’ll keep it with me forever, and maybe you can write to me whenever you get adopted.”

She nods furiously, and her hair bounces up around her face. “Yes!”

“Well you know where I live, so write to me when you do” I chuckled.

She nodded again.

“Well goodbye Annabelle, it was nice meeting you.”

I stuck my hand out to her, and she shook it.

“Bye Princess Louis”

“Goodbye,” I smiled before getting up and waving to her. She waved back before hurrying into the building. I went back to where Harry was and took his hand again.

“I enjoyed that,” I said as we escorted into the car.

“Yeah, me too” Harry replied as he slid in next to me. I yelped when he pulled me into his lap, and I heard Gemma snicker from the corner. I blushed, resting my head back onto his shoulder. He made sure to put a seatbelt over both of us before the car started moving. It was a quiet journey while we were making our way back to where Harry’s palace. He kept his arms wrapped securely around me, and I felt myself getting tired on the way. All I could hear was the low rumble of the engine as we drove through the streets of London. I was only woken up when I listened to a soothing voice wake me up from my slumber.

“Lou, baby, can you wake up for me? I need to go,” Harry whispered into my ear.

“No” I muttered as I curled up into his body.

“Lou” he chuckled, and I felt the seatbelt come off from around our body. “I need to go baby.”

My eyes fluttered open, and I search around until I can see his eyes clearly.

“Your eyes look gorgeous at night.”

“They do?”

“Yeah, they look the ocean, an exquisite blue if you asked me.”

“Well, yours are a charming forest green.”

“I know” he smirked. I rolled my eyes playfully before I realise that Gemma has gone.

“Do you have to go?”

“Yeah, I would like to stay, but I have a few things I need to do before New Years, but I promise I will see you before then.”

“Okay.”

He gives me a long kiss before I got out of his lap. “Bye baby.”

“Goodbye Haz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow I'm going to go to Iceland, so I think I'll treat all of you to two chapters.
> 
> I'll be gone for four days so don't miss me too much. (Lolz)

New Year's Eve was the next time I saw him. He surprised me by coming to find me in one of the guest bedrooms. He told me that he would take me out on a date later on in the day at around nine o'clock. Until then we were walking around in the palace gardens. Some of the King and Queen’s guards were situated in some parts of the garden, and we tried to be as sensible possible (A twenty and a twenty-one-year-old being sensible, not really). We could tell by some of the looks on the guard’s faces, they found us funny, even though they were meant to keep a straight face. He would share kisses with me at random times, sometimes hidden behind trees while other times it would be in front of a guard and I would blush madly. It was quite a big garden, and there was quite a lot to explore.

We walked through a flowery part of the garden, and we looked at all the vibrant colours of the Carnations, Peonies, Amaryllis and Anemones. I felt someone tap on my shoulder, and I turned around to find Harry standing there with a flower in his hand. It was a dark red thornless rose, which I didn’t know were grown in here. He stuck his hand out and gave me a sheepish smile.

“Thank you! do you know what it means?”

“I think… the colour means beauty or something like that, and because it is thornless it says ‘Love at first sight’” he smirked.

“W-Wow thanks.”

“I think we should head back, it’s almost Seven, and I want to give you time to get ready for our date.”

“Yes, of course.”

Harry took my hand, and I gave him a big smile before we made our way back.

 

 

 

I was ready by eight thirty which is the time Harry came to knock on my door. I skipped over -as well as I could in heels- and opened the door to find Harry in a black tuxedo.

“You look quite dashing Harry” I grinned with a hint of red spreading across my face.

“You don’t look too bad yourself” he smirked.

Harry stepped into my room, closing the door behind him.

“Are we going now, babe?”

He stepped closer to me and trailed his arms around my hips.

“Yeah, we can leave now, it will take about twenty minutes to get there. It’s better if we get there earlier than later.”

“Okay, let’s go now” I beamed.

I picked up a small peach purse to match with my outfit. I was wearing a tight black pencil skirt and a white chiffon blouse with a white bow. I had on some black pumps that made me almost as tall as Harry, almost.

“You look beautiful baby, but you are still not as tall as me.”

“Hey! I’m 5’9 if you would like to know.”

“You? 5’9? are you sure?”

“Hey don’t be mean about my shortness.”

“I like how short you are, it’s cute, you fit perfectly with me,” he said.

I blushed hotly against his shoulder as we made our way down the last steps of the staircase. We made our way out into the open and towards a car out in the front. He led me into a car and soon we were on our way to wherever we were going. I had gotten used to not knowing where we would go for our dates.

“I noticed you aren’t wearing makeup today,” Harry said randomly.

“W-What? Do I need it?” I say as I sat up quickly.

“No! Baby, you look beautiful with or without makeup, you look lovely today as I said” I sighed and relaxed before resting my head on his shoulder. He pulled me closer to him, and I looked up at him. He pecked my lips carefully a few times, and I smiled up at him. We drove down The Mall and through the streets of Trafalgar Square. We drove for twenty minutes like he said until we ended up at very formal restaurant.

“Ooh, looks nice,” I said as two knocks were heard on the door.

“I tried my best to find something that would be good enough for you.”

“Harry, anything is good enough for me.”

“You are too special for just basic things Lou.”

“Thank you” I replied just as the doors opened. Like most of the time, there was some paparazzi outside, and Harry placed a hand on the small of my back as we went inside.

“Your Highnesses!” they shouted at us. I had learnt that you shouldn’t make eye contact with them and just to keep your head down. The noise instantly disappeared as we entered the restaurant. A waitress was already waiting for us, and only a few of the tables were filled.

“Table for two your highnesses?” she curtsied.

“Yes please, Styles reservation.”

She nodded before turning around with two menus in her hands and led us to a table near the middle.

“Is this is okay for you two?”

“Is this a good space Lou?”

“Yes, this is fine” I smile at them.

She nodded just as she placed the menus down neatly on the table before she disappeared. Harry pushed my chair in as I sat down, and he quickly hurried around to take his seat. A candle in the middle illuminated our faces, showing his face in different but exquisite light. I pick up the menu to find a vast array of foods that we could try.

“See anything that you like?”

“Hmm… a few things are catching my eye, what about you?”

“You,” he said bluntly.

“I’m not even on the menu” I blushed.

“But if you were, I would have chosen you.”

I hid my face behind my menu as I watch him from the top and flush a dark red.

“Good Evening your highnesses, are you ready to order?” our waitress said when she arrived back at our table.

During the date, the food was fantastic by the way, we were served a different array of foods. Harry had picked a great wine that had tasted bitter but in a good way.

“So, how are you going to be when the New Year begins? Any New Years Resolutions?” Harry asked as he took a sip of wine from his glass.

“Hmm, I’m not sure really, I haven’t really thought about it.”

“Oh, same here. I’ve sort of run out of ideas. There comes a time where you just keep on repeating the ones from last year and in the end, you forget them.”

“I see.”

“Would you like more wine, Louis?”

“You trying to get me drunk Harry?” I say as I lean forward with my elbows on the table and a smirk on my face.

“I would’ve given you more to drink if I were. Would you not like any then?”

“I never said I didn’t want any but only a little for me” Harry smiled as he poured a bit into my glass and I grinned back. “Could we go back to the flat after this, I want to spend New Years with you.”

“Of course Lou, we can do whatever you want.”

I smiled just as our desserts were brought to us. My eyes widened at the lovely display of food that they had given us. There were at least five different small cakes with two of each for us to try and they ranged from chocolate to red velvet cake.

“These look lovely, thank you, can you give my compliments to the chef,” I said to the waitress.

“No problem, your highnesses” she bowed her head before going away.

“Which of these do you like?” Harry asked.

“I like the chocolate one.”

He nodded before picking the small cake up and held it up to my mouth. I furrowed my eyebrows as he pushed it gently against my lips and I opened my mouth so he could put it in. I blushed as he watched me chew on the desert and I hummed as the taste filled my mouth.

“They are superb,” I said as I picked one up for him to eat. Harry smiled, taking the cake up to his lips. He playfully enclosed his mouth around my fingers and bit down lightly. I giggled before taking them away. We spent the rest of the time feeding each other the deserts and drinking wine before we realised that we had to leave soon.

“What’s the time Haz?”

“It’s almost eleven o'clock.”

“Really?! I didn’t know that time could pass so quickly.”

“Neither did I, I guess I don’t realise it when I’m with you.”

My face reddened as I picked up the last cake.

“I know, it's crazy isn't it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe/Share Brosephs


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS A MATURE SCENE IN THIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note at the end.
> 
> BROSEPHS BE PREPARED FOR MATURENESS IN THIS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS YOU CAN MOVE ON AS THIS IS NOT AN IMPORTANT CHAPTER.
> 
> IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS THEN I'LL WRITE IT IN THE NEXT NOTE.

“Thank you for today Harry, I loved it.”

“It’s alright, you’re my boyfriend, I enjoy doing things like this.”

Harry took my hand to escort me into the car before following behind me.

“Driver? we would like to go back to our apartment please and could you roll up the partition please.”

“Of course your highness.”

Soon the partition was rolled up, and the car started to drive. He wrapped his arm around me, and I snuggled closer to him. It was quiet before Harry turned, moving me slightly out of his grip.

“Lou?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“You don’t have to ask silly” I giggled then leant up to kiss him.

He smiled into the kiss before eagerly pressing his lips against mine. I closed my eyes as I met with his soft lips. Harry’s tongue poked the bottom of my mouth, and I instantly opened up to him. I sighed as I tilted my head to the side, our noses brushing together slightly. I rested my hand on his thigh as he placed his gently onto my face. I shifted so that I was almost in his lap and took my seatbelt off so I could move more easily. He pulled me closer onto my lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. His tongue moved freely with mine as we carried on kissing, snogging more likely. I threaded my hand through his hair, pulling lightly on his curls, emitting a moan from him. The kiss was definitely becoming heated. I could feel him beginning to get hard, and I ground my hips down onto him.

I gasped when the car stopped, and the engine turned off. I climbed off of him when there were two knocks on the window. We were both panting and made sure to grab my bag before the doors opened.

“Do we look okay?” I asked.

“Yeah let me just…” he fixed my hair and wiped something off of my face.

I adjusted his collar before the doors opened and I kept my head down as I exited the car. Harry followed close behind me and stayed pressed against my back as we went inside.

As soon as we got into the elevator, saying goodnight and Happy New Year to the receptionist, I pulled him closer to me for a kiss. Harry pressed the button for our floor quickly before concentrating on me and pressing me up against one of the walls. There seemed to be hunger in his eyes, and it made my knees weak as he leant forwards to kiss me. We carried on snogging until we got to the top and he pulled me out towards our apartment.

“Do you have the keys?” he said breathily.

“Yeah” I smiled as I opened up my purse.

As I searched for my keys, Harry came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed over my neck, which was very distracting, grazing his teeth over some areas of my neck. His body was pressed closely behind me, and I let out a shaky breath as he pushed his hips against me. My hands stuttered as I felt him do that but managed to find my keys. It took me three tries to open up the door, and I could feel Harry smirking against the back of my neck.

I pushed open the door and immediately turned around in his arms. He kicked the door shut with his foot before I stepped forward to peck his lips.

“Take me to bed” I whispered.

At that, I was lifted up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. I shed my pumps off of my feet when he quickly led us through the apartment as we got to our bedroom. I giggled as I was thrown onto the bed and he crawled up to me, hovering over my body. He shrugged his blazer off, and I helped to unbutton his shirt while loosening his tie. I threw his tie off and ripped off his shirt. He was left in just his pants with his broad chest on show. He had his tattoos that covered part of his chest and his left arm. I raised my hand, placing a hand over his toned muscular torso. I gently stroked over his pecs but blushed when I saw him looking at me.

“Like what you see” Harry teased.

“Y-Yeah, you’ve got a nice body.”

“Thank you boo, I can’t wait to see your’s” he muttered and kissed my neck softly.

“It’s nothing compared to your's.”

“You’ve probably got a beautiful body.”

I had smiled before he began to carefully undo my blouse. He helped me take it off and dropped it beside us. He moved down to my skirt, pressing random kisses onto my skin as he unzipped my skirt from behind. Harry kissed my lips just as he slipped my skirt off.

“Thank you” I whispered against his mouth.

He grinned before going to kiss down my stomach until he reached my hips.

“I like these panties on you” he commented then brought them down with his teeth. I had black lace panties on, and he pulled them down off of my ankles. I blushed as I was left naked on the bed as he shimmied off his pants and boxers. From somewhere he found a packet of lube and a condom then laid them on the bed beside us.

“You ok Lou?” he said as he opened the condom package.

“Yeah, you can carry on, I want this.”

“Good, I want this too” Harry smiled as he rolled on the condom.

I bit my lip at him as he reached for the lube packet. He tore it open with his teeth, drizzling some onto his fingers, keeping direct eye contact with me.

“You ready?”

“Yeah, I am ready” I nodded at him.

He smiled before placing his body over mine. Harry put his arm just next to my ribs as he rested his body in the gap between my legs. I spread my legs wider so he could have more space that he needed. Biting my lip, I whined when I felt his finger press against my hole and nodded at him so he could start. I gasped when I felt his finger push in, and I squirmed at the slightly uncomfortable feeling. He slowly made his way in until his whole first finger was in me.

“Babe, you are really tight have you done this before?”

I blushed as I looked down at my stomach.

“Lou,” he said cautiously. “Please tell me you have.”

“I-I er…”

“Lou! you should’ve told me! you don’t have to feel like you have to give me sex!”

“No, no, Haz I wanted to do this with you even though this is my first time but I wouldn’t have wanted to if I knew that you weren’t going to be special to me.”

His eyes softened as a small smile went across his face.

“Thanks, Lou but are you totally sure that you want to do this?”

“Yes Harry, I am” I looked him straight in the eye with what I hoped was certainty.

He stared at me for a minute before sighing. “Okay, I believe you.”

I smiled and sat up, giving him a quick kiss before laying back down.

“As long as you are sure Lou, but if you ever want to stop tell me and I’ll stop.”

I nodded.

He sighed as he moved back into the position that we were in before and pressed his finger back against my hole.

“You sure you want this?”

“Yes Harry, I am 100% sure.”

“Okay, I’m just checking” seeming to pick up on my sarcastic tone.

“I understand, but I want this.”

Harry pushed his finger in, after putting on a bit more lube, and I instantly moaned at the feeling. It felt a bit easier for him to move as I had gotten used to the feeling, and I asked for the second one to be put in. I closed my eyes as I felt his fingers press against my velvety walls and whimpered when he started to scissor his fingers in and out.

“Do you want me to add another one?” Harry asked.

I nodded and moaned at the same time.

“Use words baby.”

“Y-Yeah you can.”

He slipped a third finger next to the other two and I squirmed at the feeling. I whined as he continued to drag his fingers in and out continuously. It felt amazing, when I had gotten used to it, and my whimpers soon turned into moans. His long fingers managed to stretch me, and I could feel the pain residing.

“God Lou, you sound so beautiful.”

That prompted me to start moaning again, a bit louder just for him.

“You can stop with your fingers now.”

Harry nodded as he slid his fingers out and caught them lightly on my rim. “Okay babe.”

He used the rest of the packet to lube himself up and shuffled back over to me. He hovered just over me with one hand beside me and the other holding his member by my hole. I smiled at him, but it soon changed when he pushed into me. I gasped, and my eyes widened as he protruded my hole.

“Wait!”

Harry stopped immediately, pausing inside of me and I tried to adjust to him (he was pretty big).

“You can g-go now.”

He groaned as he pushed deeper into me until he was all the way. I told him to wait again until I felt ready for him to carry on moving. We started off slowly until I was more comfortable with him going faster.

“F-Faster Harry”

He pushed back in a bit quicker than before, all the way in.

“Shit Lou” he muttered into my ear.

I giggled then moaned as he dragged his cock against my walls. He carried on going a bit quicker each time he thrust into me. I whined high in my throat as I lifted my legs to wrap them around his waist. He felt really good in me and what used to be pain changed into pleasure.

“H-Harry, h-harder.”

“Sure baby” Harry groaned.

He sped up, and I moaned even louder. I loved the continuous pleasure that coursed through my veins whenever he would push in. I sighed, feeling bliss as I closed my eyes and -oh, that was new.

“H-Harry fuck, right t-there” I whimpered as he reached the particular spot in my body.

“Feel good L-Lou?”

“Yes, oh god yes.”

Harry buried his face in my neck and bit down as he stayed at the same angle, hitting my prostate dead on. Every time he did I would let out quiet ‘uh, uh, uh’s and my grip tightened on his hips. He was pounding into me, making sure to go deep into me.

“God you feel so good” he moaned into my ear.

“I feel close H-Harry,” I said when I felt a curl in my stomach.

“Me too baby” he replied.

I whined as he continued to drive hard into me and my hands wrapped around his neck. Harry’s hot breath was just in my ear as I threaded a hand through his hair. I tugged lightly on his hair emitting a moan from Harry.

“Cum for me Louis.”

I keened as I felt myself release over our chests and stomachs. Tugging a hand through Harry's hair, I also scratched a hand down his back and tightened my legs around his waist. Harry soon came after me, releasing into the condom. It felt like pure ecstasy, a feeling I had never felt before, and it was intense.

“Lou” he groaned deeply, and his hips stilled.

We were both left panting heavily before Harry slowly pulled out of me.

“That was amazing” he whispered.

“It was-” I turned my head to the side “-thank you.”

“No need to thank me” he sat up on the bed then took off his condom, chucking it in a bin.

“I want to as you made it enjoyable for me.”

“Well, it definitely was enjoyable for me” he smirked before moving to climb over me.

Harry pressed a kiss to my lips, and I immediately kissed back. I relaxed, a sigh escaping my lips. He smiled against my lips before laying down beside me.

“Let me clean you up.”

I hummed in agreement as I watched him leave the room. He came back with a smile on his face and a wet tissue in his hand. He carefully wiped my stomach before chucking it in the bin.

“Oh-” he said randomly “-the fireworks are about to go off soon, did you want to see?”

“Oo yeah, where will we watch it?”

"We'll be able to see it from the window." 

I hummed before sitting up. I winced as I climbed off of the bed where Harry took my hand and led me towards the window in our room.

“How long is left until they start?”

“About two minutes” he replied.

I nodded as Harry trapped my naked body with his arms and I relaxed against his body. We stayed there, quietly watching over the busy city of London, even at night it still looked beautiful.

“Magnificent isn’t it,” Harry said.

“Hmm, it is.”

His thumb rubbed over my stomach, making me smile blissfully.

“Thirty seconds left.”

I could just about see the countdown off of Big Ben in the distance and the lights of the London Eye just in the distance.

“5…4…3…2…1…Happy New Year Lou!”

Harry turned me around then kissed me square on the lips. I gasped but giggled as I relaxed into his arms. He was quick to push his tongue in, and I instantly let him in. After a few seconds, I pushed him away.

“We’ll miss the fireworks at this rate” I laughed before looking back at the window.

“Sorry! couldn’t resist.”

I moved so my hand was pressed up against the window, watching as the fireworks exploded high in the sky, illuminating the air. Flashes of green, blue and red lit up our faces. We watched the full ten-minute show, and we clapped once it was over, even though no one could hear us except each other.

“That was so good.”

“It always is” Harry agreed.

“Do you want to go to bed now Haz?”

“Yeah, I’m a bit tired, so are you I guess?”

“Yeah, just a bit sleepy” I yawned.

“Cute” he muttered.

He pulled me back towards the bed, and we both collapsed onto it. I wrapped us up in the covers and I curled into his chest.

“G’night Lou”

“Goodnight Haz”

And maybe it was the best day of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One week in and seven chapters. Coolio.
> 
> Last one for today, I just feel so tired.
> 
> I'm not really good at this stuff, was it okay?
> 
> Also how've you been?
> 
> Do you like this story so far?
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is reading as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BE WARNED THERE IS A MATURE SCENE IN THIS AT THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I'm back from Iceland, which was awesome btw, and I saw some pretty amazing stuff.
> 
> It's such a beautiful country, I would recommend going but it was cold so wrap up warm!!!
> 
> Anyway, here is the next chapter!!!
> 
> BE WARNED THERE IS A MATURE SCENE IN THIS AT THE END.

I woke up in the morning, feeling a bit cold as I shifted through the bed covers. I winced as the cold air touched my body.

“Morning Hazzie” I frowned when there was no answer, and I opened my eyes, still feeling a bit tired.

“Haz?” I said as I looked around the room. I was by myself, and I felt a bit upset that Harry had left me. I climbed out of the bed, sliding on a thick dressing gown, that turned out to be Harry’s. I balled up the extra material in my hands as they gave me sweater paws. I stepped out of our room and was hit by the smell of food. Pouting, I walked into the hallway leading to the open area.

“Haz?” I called.

“I’m by the kitchen baby.”

I sighed in relief as I walked into the living room. Harry was by the kitchen, and I trekked over to where he was. He only had boxers and a cooking apron on.

“Morning Haz” I smiled as I saw that he was making an omelette in a pan.

“Good Morning Love, how are you this morning?”

“I’m great, I feel great too thank you” I replied as I placed my hand on the small of his back.

“Good” he nodded as he flipped the omelette over.  I watched him until he asked me to get some plates and glasses.

“Thank you, very helpful of you, just one of the reasons why I love you” I almost dropped one of the glasses I was holding and turned to look at him, gobsmacked.

Both of us seemed to freeze as we realised what he said.

“D-Do you mean that?”

“I err… I-I mean that I love you b-because you are-” he stared down at the pan as he rambled on.

“-Harry-” I smirked.

“-A great person a-and-”

“Harry.”

“-I like you ‘c-cause your different and-”

“Harry!” He stopped and looked at me with frightened eyes.

“Please don’t break up with me!” he pleaded.

“I would never break up with you because I love you too.”

“Oh gosh, wow, really?” Harry said with a hint of surprise and leapt forward to hug me.

“Harry watch the food, it might burn and yes I mean that I just didn't know when to say it.”

He gasped in surprise as he took the omelette off the heat and slid it onto a plate. I smiled once he was done and he stepped forward to peck my lips. He had grinned before he turned, splitting the omelette in two. He put on half on another plate and handed it to me.

“There you go, Love.”

“Thank you” I giggled before taking a seat at one the bar stools by a granite table. He soon turned around with his plate then put a glass of orange juice by each of our plates. Then he put the cutlery by them and sat down himself.

“Looks amazing,” I said as he slipped off his cooking apron. I put my head down trying to avoid looking at his chest but poked at my omelette instead.

“Lou, you okay?” he asked while I slipped some of the egg into my mouth. I looked up at him with a full mouth and swallowed the egg down. My eyes landed on his chest, and I blushed. Nodding, I carried on eating my food. I heard him chuckle as he chewed on his food.

“Is there anything you wanted to do today?” Harry spoke. I paid attention to his eyes as I thought of what to do.

“I don’t mind staying here for today, we could go and just… have fun?”

“I would like that.”

Once we were finished, he took our plates and placed them in the dishwasher.

“How do you feel? do you hurt a bit” he smirked.

“Shut up, my bum hurts a bit,” I said as I slapped his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around my waist and pecked my lips.

“I’m only joking baby.”

I glared at him. “Let us get dressed then.”

“Of course.”

We walked to our bedroom to get ready. It was a sunny morning even though it was the middle of the winter. I skipped over to one of our drawers, and I took out some clothes for me to wear.

“Louis, did you want to take a bath or a shower?”

“A bath, I like taking baths.”

“Sure, can we have one together? You know to save water” I heard him say, sounding unsure of what he asked.

“Okay,” I smiled as I picked up two towels for us.

“Sure, I’ll set it up.”

“Thank you, babe.”

I waited patiently for him to come back by sitting on the bed and tapping my fingers on my leg.

“Come on-” I yelped when he lifted me up into his arms. “-let’s go to the bathroom now.”

I laughed as he took us towards the bathroom and I held onto his body. He placed me on a counter, watching as he went to grab some shampoo from a cabinet. He beckoned me towards him, and I climbed off the counter then stepped towards him. He unravelled my dressing gown before pushing it off of my body. I was naked underneath so I was a bit cold as Harry took off of his boxers.

“Do you want to go in first?” I nodded before stepping into the warm water. It was just the right temperature, and I gave Harry some space to get in behind me. He climbed in right after me, and as soon as he sat down, I rested my back against his chest, sighing contently. His lean legs were spread beside me and his arms wrapped around my waist, resting just over my stomach. I smiled as he pressed small kisses to my neck, making me hum in delight.

“Let me wash you down” Harry took a bar of soap then began to wipe down my body with it. He washed my whole body until I was fully clean. “Would you like me to wash your hair?”

“Yes please.”

He grabbed a shampoo bottle from the edge of the bathtub and put some in his hand. He wetted my hair with a jug before running the shampoo through my hair. Harry gently massaged my head with the shampoo until my hair was fully lathered up. He grabbed the jar, filled it with water and poured it over my hair. He continued to do so until it was all out of my hair and I thanked him.

“Let me do you now” I turned around in the bath, it was quite wide, so I was able to move around, and sat up on my knees. He leant his head forward as I grabbed the jug and filled it with water. I made sure to make all of his hair wet before taking up the shampoo. I squeezed some of the liquid into my hand then tipped it into his curls. I rubbed my hands through his curls until his hair was filled with soapy bubbles. Sometimes I would teasingly pull his hair, and he would moan quietly. I quickly kissed his lips before getting the jug again, pouring some water over his head.

“All done” I smiled.

“Thank you very much.”

“It’s okay.”

“I love you.”

I blushed. “Love you too.”

“Shall we get out now?” I asked.

“I just need to wash my body then I’ll get out, you can start getting ready if you want.”

“Alright” I climbed out of the bath, but Harry slapped my bum just as I was out.

“Harry” I gasped trying to look angry.

“Sorry! I couldn’t resist.”

I shook my head, giggling, before running over to grab my towel. I dried myself off quickly as I waited for Harry to finish having a bath. I tied it under my armpits when I was done. I turned my head when I heard him climb out the bath and the water being drained.

“Here you go,” I said as I threw him a towel. I shook my head when he got hit by it, and it dropped onto the floor. He looked embarrassed as he picked it up and wrapped it around his waist.

“Thanks” he muttered. “Let’s get dressed.”

Once in the bedroom we both got dressed in casual clothes. Even though we’ve only had the apartment for a week, we had moved some of our clothes over to here, and we would be fully moved in by next week. Both of our parents were perfectly fine with the move and approved the next step that we were taking.

“What film do you want to watch?” Harry questioned.

“Well we’ve got the whole day to ourselves so we could go through every genre.”

“We’ve got Netflix, we can watch anything.”

“Sure” I giggled.

 

 

“Harry” I whined as I bounced up and down on his lap. We managed to get bored of watching films and ended up just having sex on the couch. He moaned as I rocked my hips over his dick.

“Fuck” Harry muttered as he pushed his hips us at the same time as I put my hips down. “So good.”

“Right there” I whimpered when he hit my prostate continuously. “Harry, I’m a-almost t-there.”

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and we both froze. “Who is it?” I whispered to him.

“I don’t know!” he exclaimed quietly.

“Who is it?” I called out.

“It is your mother and father Louis.”

Both our eyes widened as I hopped off of him, moaning quietly as his member brushed against my walls, and grabbed my dress from the floor.

“Harry, go to the bedroom, I’ll pretend that you are sleeping or something” I muttered.

He sighed before getting up and taking his clothes then ran to the bedroom. I slipped my dress on, trying to calm myself down before going to answer the door.

“Hi mum, Hi dad” I smiled as normally as I could, hiding behind the door slightly. “What are you doing here?”

“We thought that we would pay you a visit and we wanted to see this apartment of yours.”

“O-Oh sure, come in” I opened the door wider for them, letting them into the apartment.

“It looks beautiful, Prince Harry did a good job.”

“Yeah, I love it.”

“Where is he? Has he gone out somewhere?” my father asked.

“Oh, no, he’s just asleep in our bedroom, would you like me to get him? he might wake up soon.”

“No, don’t worry, we don’t want to disturb his sleep.”

“Ok,” I watched as they walked around the open area and inspected the different places.

“You have a great view, almost as good as Buckingham Palace” my mother joked.

“We watched the fireworks from here, it did look amazing, especially with Harry there” I sighed dreamily as I crossed my arms over my dress.

“Now Louis, is he treating you well?”

“Mum, he always treats me well.”

“As long as he does then we are perfectly fine with him.”

We heard a padding of the feet coming from behind us, and I turned my head to see that it was Harry. I instantly smiled at him as he came into view with just his trousers on, pretending to look tired.

“Oh hey Lou- Hi” he blushed as he saw my parents. “I’ll get changed” He quickly turned and ran off, possibly to the bedroom.

“So would you like a drink?”

 

 

They sat down on one of the couches, obviously not on the one that we had sex on, and just talked. When Harry came in, I immediately occupied his lap. We spent time together before they decided to leave two hours later.

“That was so close” I whispered after the door closed.

“But you’ve got to admit that was kind of sexy.”

“Harry” I whined. “Okay, yes it was.”

“We almost got caught, it felt kinda awesome.”

I rolled my eyes playfully but still pulled him towards the sofa.

“It’s almost midnight, I might go to bed soon.”

“I will too” I dragged us over to our bedroom and as soon as we got there, I collapsed onto our bed face first. Harry laughed before joining me too. I curled up into his side, trying to find some type of warmth.

“I love you,” Harry said.

“I love you too.”

He kissed me delicately on the lips.

We quickly undressed until we were both in our underwear then crawled under the bedcovers so we could snuggle up together of course.

“G’Night Lou”

“Goodnight Haz”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I've finally uploaded sorry guys for the long wait.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MATURE SCENE AT THE END AGAIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MATURE SCENE AT THE END AGAIN
> 
> I think I'm ill.

It was Harry’s birthday, and I wanted to surprise him. When he got back from going out with one of his friends, I was almost done with the preparations. I had lighted the candles and set up the tables and had almost plated up the food.

“Lou” I gasped and turned around when I heard Harry’s voice.

“Oh hi, Hazzie.”

“What’s this?” he asked looking down at the table set up by the large window. I had put a golden cloth over the table, a lighted candle in the middle and set up the knives and forks.

“It’s your birthday, and I wanted to do something special, are you hungry?” I said hoping his friends hadn’t let him eat for a few hours.

“Yeah, my friends wouldn’t let me eat for the last few hours for some reason.”

“I kinda told them not to so you would be hungry for the food I’ve made, or we can order in if it doesn’t taste nice.”

“I doubt that it wouldn't taste nice.”

“I rarely cook and on the occasions I do, sometimes they end well.”

He chuckled before coming over to the kitchen.

“Nu uh, you are not allowed to see what I’m cooking, go sit down” I stated before turning back to the cooker.

“Okay, if you say so.”

I only heard the sound of his footsteps before I started to plate up the food. 

“Smells nice baby” he called.

“Thank you, I tried my best.”

Once I had prepared everything, I carefully carried the plates towards him.

“Oo that looks amazing” I blushed as I placed the plates down in our respective places.

“What is it?” Harry questioned.

“Oh, it is… chicken stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in parma ham, with a side of homemade mash.”

"Wow, maybe you should cook for us more often.”

“Maybe” I giggled, pursing my red lips together.

“You look lovely today, I just had to say it.”

“Thank you, you look handsome as well” I blushed as I fingered the hem of my dress. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it suits you" he grinned.

“Thank you. Let’s eat!”

We mostly ate in silence, concentrating on eating and sparking up some random conversation. We both finished our food around the same time, and I picked up the plates after a bit of discussion. When I put the dishes away, I left them there so I could wash them up later. I turned back to Harry and gave him a shy smile. We both walked over to each other and met in the middle of the room. His arms slowly slid around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I grinned into his chest as he began to sway us lightly in a circle. Harry slipped his hands into mine, tightly entwining them together. I sighed as he pecked my lips before spinning me around with my arm.

“Dance with me?” Harry asked.

“I don’t really dance but I will because I love you.”

“I know you love me, and I love you.”

“At least you know that I love you” I giggled as he twirled me out before bringing me back to his chest.

“See you can dance.”

“With help and the ballroom dancing lessons I had to take, I still have to take them.”

“I could be your partner?” he asked as he lifted me up and spun us around, making me yelp.

“I never really thought of that, I’ve got one soon, I’ll tell them to do it.”

“Thanks” he replied as he placed me lightly on my feet. We spent another five minutes goofing around in the living room before we finally stopped.

“I think I should start washing up so we can go to bed soon if you want.”

“Sure” I skipped over to the sink then began to put them in the dishwasher so I could put them away.

“Louis, thank you so much for the dinner, it was exquisite,” he said. I could hear him coming up behind me.

“Thank you!” I smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me. He rested his head in the crook of my neck, and I sighed happily. He would press kisses and bites into my neck while I was washing up and I nearly got distracted by him. Once I was done, I splashed him with some water, and he gasped before glaring at me. My face flushed a dark red then he soon attacked me with tickles.

“Harry!” I shrieked. He carried on doing it until we both a laughing mess.

“Harry! Harry! H-Harry!” I said in between breaths.

Harry soon stopped, and I was left to regain my breath.

“That was not n-nice” I pouted as I crossed my arms over my chest.

“It’s what you get for splashing me with water, would you like a kiss to make it better?”

I stared up at him through my eyelashes before nodding. He smiled before stepping forward and kissing me on the lips.

“I love your lips” Harry muttered.

I giggled before letting him push his tongue through my lips. He turned us around until I was resting on a kitchen table. We soon began to snog, our lips moving furiously together as he lifted me onto the counter. I wrapped my ankles around the small of his back, pulling him into my body. We would exchange quiet moans into each other’s mouth and grip tightly onto each other’s body. My hands moved from around his neck to his trouser belt, and he froze.

“W-What did you want to do?”

“I’ll show you” I whispered as I hopped off the counter and turned us around. I slowly sank down to my knees just as I started to pull Harry's trousers down to his knees. I mouthed at his boxers just as Harry moaned loudly. I pulled his boxers down so I could wrap my hand around his cock. I had sucked at the head before I tried to take all of him in (it was hard though as he was huge).

“Fuck” he moaned.

My eyes slipped closed when I began to move my head up and down, and I tried to concentrate on sucking. The places I couldn’t reach I just used my hand to compensate. There were a few moments when I almost choked, but I managed to let it go. I opened my eyes again to look at him just as I ran my tongue along the underside of his dick. He made eye contact with me and groaned loudly. I could feel tears brimming at the corners of my eyes, and again I ignored them. He started to push his hips up into my mouth, pushing him deeper into my throat.

“I’m c-close Lou” I took the opportunity to suck harder on his member, and my jaw was starting to hurt. He was breathing heavily and had a tight grip on my hair.

“F-Fuck” he moaned as he came down my throat. I swallowed it down before climbing back up until I was standing. I wiped a bit of cum from my face as I stared up into his eyes.

“You have become insatiable ever since we first had sex” I blushed as I hid my face in his chest.

“I guess you brought out my dirt side” I chuckled quietly.

“I think so” he smiled tiredly. “I love you, Lou.”

“I love you too” I replied as I pecked him on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was right 
> 
> Comment/Subscribe/Kudos/Share whatevs brosephs but show some love :DD


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ow. My throat really hurts. 
> 
> This is kind of a filler chapter, you don't have to read this.

There was a knock on our front door, and we both frowned.

“It could be your parents again.”

“Maybe, I’ll go check.”

I got up from the couch I was currently sitting on and tread over to the door. I opened it to find Gemma and someone with a blonde quiff standing next to her.

“Oh hi, Gemma, who’s this?”

“This is Niall… a friend of mine” I raised an eyebrow at her pause but ignored it.

“Niall? Harry’s talked to me about you.”

I opened the door wider for them to come in and they walked in.

“Nice apartment you have here,” Gemma said, and Niall nodded along.

“Thanks.”

“Hi Niall” Harry greeted, standing up to give him a hug.

“Hey, mate.”

“Hey Gemma,” he said giving her a hug as well.

“Is there a surface you two haven’t had sex on?”

I blushed as I walked back over to Harry.

“Umm, I don’t know err… we’ve done it quite a lot.”

“Harry” I whispered as I hit his chest and the others laughed.

“You can sit there, it’s clean… well after today it won’t be” Harry joked muttering the last part.

I gasped just as I pinched his hip.

“You two are like rabbits, you’ve only been here for a few months.”

Harry shrugged nonchalantly as we both sat down on a couch.

“What brings you here?” I asked.

“Well… there is something we need to tell both of you, well mostly Harry but still” Gemma said.

“What is it?” he asked cautiously.

“Well-“ she paused to look at Niall. “-we are going out, we’re dating.”

We both froze as we looked at them before I broke into a smile.

“Congratulations wow!”

“Harry?” she asked.

He looked a bit gobsmacked, and he seemed as though he was looking for words to say.

“It’s good? I didn’t see you two getting together actually, but it’s good. Niall if you hurt my sister, I swear I will personally get someone to kill you.”

“I promise,” Niall said with wide eyes and I giggled.

“How long has this been going on for?”

“About two weeks now.”

“That’s great!” I added.

“Thank you.”

“We could do double dates and stuff!” I said slightly excitedly.

“Of course” Niall smiled, and Harry tightly gripped my hand.

We spent the rest of the time they stayed talking and watching TV. I stayed curled up to Harry, and he held me close to him as well.

  
It was only after nine o’clock that they started to leave our apartment and told them they were welcome anytime.

“Bye,” they called just as we closed the door.

Harry sighed before pulling me into a hug.

“I love you” he whispered.

“I love you too” I smiled back.

“How about we ruin that couch now?” he said, laughing into my ear.

“Okay,” I giggled as he pulled us over to the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. A bit of writers block.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MATURE SCENE GUYS SORRY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MATURE SCENE GUYS SORRY.
> 
> Well here's another one.

  
Now that we had been together for a long time, we were set up to have more appearances with each other over the past few months. Like most of the time, they were charity events, which I always love to do but Harry made it more fun. We would sometimes attend events such as horse racing, concerts and dinner parties.

A new building was being opened, and we were invited to cut the ribbon to open it, well it was mostly Harry’s thing, but I was still invited to come.

We walked out of our chauffeur-driven car hand-in-hand, and we were escorted to a group of adults. It was a drug rehabilitation centre, and they were some of the staff working here.

“Hello, I am Louis, who are you?”

“I’m Josh, I’m one of the new staff working here.”

“Hello Josh, I hope you will enjoy it here.”

“I think so, it’s an interesting sector to work in” he answered.

“I hope that you will help so many people, and hopefully you’ll enjoy working here.”

“Thank you” Josh nodded with a smile. “Can I say that I think you and Harry make a lovely couple.”

“Thank you” I blushed. "Itis good to hear that."

“No problem, have a nice day.”

“You too.”

The rest of the day went a bit like that, and we spent a bit more time talking with the other staff, and It was finally time for us to cut the ribbon to open the building. We were handed a pair of scissors, when we were at the place we needed to be, and Harry and I took hold of it. After a countdown, we cut the ribbon, and there were cheers heard all around us. A photo was taken with everyone before we were led off of the platform we were on.

“Louis?” Harry asked when we had gotten into the car, and I hummed in reply.

“I have to do something back at my palace, but I’ll be back around 10 o’clock ok?”

“Okay,” I smiled.

We drove all the way over to our apartment, and I climbed out, giving Harry a kiss on the lips.

“See you later” I waved at him as I climbed out of the car.

I raced all the way up to our apartment and opened the door before collapsing onto our sofa. I managed to fall asleep for about an hour then woke up again.

I had an idea that would surprise Harry.

I got up with a mischievous grin on my face and skipped over to our bedroom, getting out the things I needed.

I sat down on top of one of the sofa ledges, waiting for Harry to come in. I took a deep breath as I sat there and smiled when I heard the door being opened.

“Hello Lou, I’m-“ he gasped when he saw me with a smirk on my face.

“Hi Harry,” I said seductively.

I bit my lip as I pushed off of the sofa and slowly walked towards him, swinging my hips a little bit extra. Harry stood gobsmacked as I stood in front of him in just some black lace panties and a black corset. I placed my hand over his shoulder with a sly smile on my face. He let out a breathy sigh when I slid my hand down to his chest.

“I want to do something for you Daddy” I grinned mischievously.

I heard him let out a shaky breath as his head fell forward onto my shoulder.

“I want you to fuck me against the window” I whispered into his ear. “I want the whole of London to see.”

I knew that wasn’t possible as the windows only let you see out not in but I wanted to see his reaction.

“Fuck” he muttered.

I smirked as I began to pull him towards the window and he still looked a bit flustered. I pressed my back against the cold glass, and I let him press himself against me.

“Turn around” he whispered.

“Okay Daddy”

Harry let out a shaky breath as I turned around and stuck my arse out slightly. His fingers slipped into the back of my lingerie before pulling them over the curve of my bum. I whined when he grabbed my bum in his hand then looked over my shoulder to see what he was doing.

I helped him slide the lingerie off of me and onto the floor. He slowly moved his hands to the ribbon at the bottom of my corset, slowly beginning to undo it. It fell off of my body effortlessly until it reached the floor.

Harry had just got down onto his knees and spread my arse open before blowing lightly over my hole. I gasped, trying to find something to hold onto but the glass wasn’t doing any favours. His tongue licked over my hole, slowly and teasingly. I whined as I tried to push back against him but he still wouldn't go deeper.

"Harry, p-please, I-" I gasped as he suddenly fucked his tongue in rapidly. I whimpered as his tongue pushed into me, and I pushed back further into him. I heard him moan loudly as he lapped at my rim, the vibrations rippling through my body. “Fuck Harry”

“Call me Daddy baby,” he said gruffly.

“D-Daddy” I whined.

I moaned again but used my arm to cover my mouth this time. Every time Harry's tongue searched around, I could feel myself loosening up.

He carried on loudly as he licked and sucked at my rim. It felt amazing, and I yearned for him to carry on, but I didn't want him to make me cum just yet. I gasped out loud as he went on and his tongue seemed to slow down, tracing the shape of my hole.

“D-Daddy stop.”

He slowly pulled away before standing back up behind me.

“Turn around baby.”

I turned around until I was facing him. I probably looked completely flushed as I stared up at him.

“You look beautiful” he smirked.

I blushed and giggled as I pecked his wet lips.

“Will you fuck me now Daddy?” I asked with an innocent look on my face.

Harry moaned quietly under his breath before he hoisted my legs around his waist.

“Do you have some lube and a condom?”

“I’ve got the lube, but I want to do it without a condom today.”

“You sure baby? and I’m clean by the way.”

“Good, I’m clean as well, and I want to do it without a condom, the lube is on the floor by the way” I replied as I glanced at the ground beside me.

He managed to bend us down and pick up the lube, making me laugh. On the way back up, he kissed me on the lips, and I could taste a bit of myself.

“I fingered myself earlier so I’m al-already open” I breathed heavily into his mouth.  
Harry's trousers and boxers were already off of him, and I helped to take his shirt off of him. I quickly undid his buttons before helping him to take the shirt off of him.

We had done this many times before but without a condom we hadn’t so it was a new experience for both of us. I moaned just as he pushed his member into my hole and I tightened my grip around his waist.

His movements began slow, but he soon sped up, thrusting into me hard and fast. It felt different now that there wasn’t a piece of plastic in between us. He helped to keep me up against the glass, but I was holding myself up as well. Harry continuously pounded into me, and I liked the feeling of him pushing into me. 

He would kiss and bite my neck, surely creating a mark in the morning. His kisses felt hot against my skin and would leave a lingering feeling over them.

Sometimes we would switch from lazy snogging to just breathing in each others mouth. The cold glass on my back with the hot heat coming from my body made the glass slightly foggy. I gasped just as Harry's dick pressed onto my prostate. He carried on, which made me let out loud whines.

We both craved each other, and it felt amazing. The way he fucked into me with a mixture of love and lust. 

“I love you- uh” I moaned, running my hands through his hair.

“I love you too baby, s-so much.”

I smiled weakly as he rocked into my body, one hand on my waist and the other pressed up against the window. He managed to keep us both up and keep going at the same time. My hands roamed over his back, sliding down the muscles of his back and scratching back up again. 

“I’m c-cumming.”

“Me too baby.”

It didn't take long for his pleasurable thrusts to push me over the edge and I could feel the hot pool in my stomach.

I let out a high pitched moan as I came all over our chests. I smiled dreamily as Harry thrust into me until he came inside me. We both panted heavily, feeling blissed out.  
He lightly placed me on the floor, and I wobbled a bit, my legs feeling slightly dead.

“That was great” he whispered.

“Yeah” I agreed with a smile.

“What was that for?”

“It’s nearly our one year anniversary, and I wanted to give you an early birthday present.”

“We’ve still got a month but thank you, babe.”

“It’s okay” I sighed tiredly. “Can we go to bed now?”

“Yeah I’m feeling a bit fatigued as well.”

I peeked down and realised that there was a bit of cum on the floor. I could also feel some semen leaking out of me as well and onto my panties.

“I’ll clean this up in a second” I huffed.

“It’s alright baby, you don’t have to, you can get ready for bed if you want to.”

“Hmm okay, but you are welcome to join me in the shower if you wanted to” I smirked before I pecked his lips and started to walk away.

“I’ll take you up on that offer” Harry replied just as I walked to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my throat feels like hell.
> 
> For some reason it feels like there is a lump just waiting there and not moving, weird.
> 
> Anyway I'm listening to Home by One Direction, such a good song, and I'm starting to feel better.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look who's anniversary it is today.

It was our one year anniversary, but I was feeling sick. Something seemed to be upsetting my stomach. I woke up in the morning, and it was all okay until Harry leant over to peck me on the lips.

“Don’t take this personally” I shouted just as I rushed out of the bed and into the bathroom.

I only just managed to get there on time as I threw open the toilet lid and vomited into it. I soon had a hand gently massaging my side, and I relaxed. Harry stood by my side, asking if I was okay, brushing my hair out of my face.

“Thank you” I muttered when I had let out the last of what I could vomit up.

“Are you okay baby?”

“Not really, I feel a bit s-sick.”

Harry helped me up then pulled me into his chest.

“Let’s wash your mouth out, brush your teeth then we can get something to eat okay?”

“Okay.”

“You look really ill, maybe we should go to the doctors afterwards.” 

"No!" I shouted but blushed instead. "No, i-it's fine, there is no need to worry about it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." 

“Happy One Year Anniversary” he cheered and I giggled.

“Thank you! Happy One Year Anniversary to you too!”

“Let’s go and get ready, we have a lot of places to go today.”

I nodded briefly before he guided me over to the sink. I hastily washed my mouth out then we brushed our teeth together. I giggled overtime he wiggled his eyebrows in the mirror and occasionally I would bump my hips with his.

I was a bit better once I had eaten some breakfast and had something to drink.

We quickly spent time having a shower, getting dressed and taking some of our belongings with us. Harry was wearing a black three-piece suit with a white shirt and royal blue tie. His suit fitted him perfectly and made him look very handsome. I was dressed in a long formal royal blue dress with a sweetheart neckline and a silver belt. The material was a soft chiffon which I loved to wear. I had some navy blue heels on while Harry wore black brogue shoes.

“What are we doing today?” I asked.

“We are going some places that are a surprise.”

I huffed, knocking him in the stomach with my elbow.

“Hey” he chuckled, and I just blew him a kiss.

Once we were ready, he led me downstairs towards a car that was waiting for us. One of our guards opened the door for us, and I nodded at him with gratitude.

I only noticed that there was a bouquet of flowers in front of me until I knocked my head against them.

“What the-?!” I muttered then gasped when I saw them.

They were my favourite type of flowers, Birds of Paradise, Asters and Carnations.

“Are these for me?” I asked as I looked at the bouquet.

“No, they’re for your mum” Harry deadpanned.

“Oh, okay” I frowned.

“Of course they’re for you Lou Lou,” he said as the car started moving.

“I- thank you, they’re beautiful Harry” I grinned as I smelled the flowers.

They somehow made me a bit queasy, but I managed to keep it down.

“You look ill, maybe we should go to the doctor.”

“I’m alright, it’s probably nothing.”

“Ok but if it happens again we are going straight to the doctors, yeah?”

“Sure” I smiled.

We had travelled a long time before we stopped by a restaurant in Mayfair.

“The Square! That’s such a good restaurant, Harry! You didn’t have to take me here” I gasped as I looked out of the window. The Square was a French restaurant which I had heard lots of good things about it.

“I have a right to spoil you baby, and it’s our anniversary so I get to spoil you even more” he smirked when I looked at him in disbelief. 

“You’re something else” I muttered before I leant forward and kissed him.

Unfortunately, we were interrupted as the door was knocked on twice and then opened. We both climbed out of the car then linked arms as soon as we were out.

When we got in, we saw a few heads turn around and gasp at us, but we ignored it.

“Your highnesses, welcome to The Square, table for two?”

“Yes,” Harry nodded.

“Is here okay?” our waitress asked and Harry looked at me.

I blushed before nodding.

We were handed a menu once we had sat down and I thanked her before she walked off.

“Do you feel okay? because we can leave if you feel a bit queasy.”

“I’m good, and I promise, I’ll tell you if I ever feel off.”

He nodded with a smile on his face before turning to his menu.

We had a lovely dinner, the starter and main course was fantastic. Harry had chosen a great restaurant with amazing food, and I started feeling sick just as our main course was being taken away.

“I just need to go to the bathroom, I’ll be back, I should have gone before we left, sorry.”

“Ok,” he smiled. “Be back soon, I might miss you too much.”

I giggled before rushing to the bathroom.

Hopefully, no one was in there while I ran into a stall and threw up. I coughed as the food that I had tried to keep down came up. I sighed once I was done then flushed the toilet. I had grabbed a tissue before I went to the sink, making sure to wipe and wash my mouth out. I looked into the mirror as I tried to fix myself. I made sure I looked normal then put on a smile as I walked out of the toilets.

“You okay?” Harry asked when I sat down.

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“Good.”

We ordered and shared a desert before we paid then left the restaurant.

“Thank you for the meal, it was great Haz.”

“No problem.”

It was around 3 o’clock now, and it was still light. 

“Okay, there is only two more places we are going, and then we can go back to our apartment.”

“Sure” I grinned as I stepped into the car.

I snuggled into his chest just as the car was starting up. He wrapped his arm around my waist as we were left in silence. The silence made my mind drift for a while. I thought about the past year that we had been together and what we had done, and it brought a smile to my face. I was so deep in my thoughts that I hadn’t realised that we had stopped somewhere.

“Lou, we’re here.”

I jumped then realised where we were.

“Buckingham Palace? What are we doing here?” I questioned.

“Your parents invited us here, so here we are” he replied. "I don't actually know what is happening as they kept it quiet from both us."

I nodded just as the door was opened for us. We were escorted inside to where my parents were, not so surprisingly Harry’s parents were there as well.

“Mum! Dad! Hi!” Harry said as he went over to them giving them a hug.

I looked over to my parents before smiling and going to give them a hug as well. I then  
curtsied to Harry’s parents while Harry bowed to mine.

“Why did you invite us here?”

“Well, we thought we’d give you a small ball for your first anniversary, but it’s only a small one.”

“Mum, you didn’t have to” I whined.

“It’s your first year together so it should be fun, so come with us” my mum smiled before they all walked off.

“Come on Lou, we’ve got a party to get to, hey! that sort of rhymed” Harry laughed.

“You’re such a nerd” I chuckled then followed to wherever they were going.

As we got to one of the ballrooms, I saw Liam standing by the door.

“Liam!” I smiled, waved then gave him a hug.

“Your highnesses, hello!”

“I haven’t seen you in so long! How have things been?”

“It’s been a bit quieter, but the Palace has still been as it has usually been.”

“Good, good.”

“What about you two?”

“We’ve been great, we’ve just come back from a date.”

“Where did you go?”

“We went to The Square, in Mayfair, it’s so beautiful there,” I said dreamily.

“You did good your highness,” Liam said to Harry.

“Thank you, Liam, I wanted it to be special.”

“I hope you’re looking after him right” Liam joked.

“Cross my heart” Harry chuckled.

“Well have fun at your ball” he smiled before pushing the door open to the ballroom.

“Thank you,” I said as we walked into the room.

We were immediately greeted by a roomful of people who all looked very formal. I smiled as the attention turned to us and everyone cheered when they saw us. I blushed under the attention but stood my ground as we were escorted through the crowd.

“This is nice” I muttered to Harry.

“I know, it’s very elaborate.”

Everyone was talking to each other, but they would bow their heads whenever they passed.  
We stopped in the middle of the room and ever so often we would have some people talk to us. Some were members of our families while others were influential people who my parents knew.

After, when we were left alone for a bit, we mostly stayed talking to each other.

We only started dancing when it was time, once realising that everyone was moving to get a partner. The music started, it was Johann Strauss II - The Fledermaus Waltz, and we immediately bowed/curtsied to each other.

Harry kept trying to make me laugh while telling me some of his stupid jokes, which of course I laughed at, almost putting me off when dancing.

“Harry stop” I giggled.

“Okay, okay, let’s be serious now,” he said, putting on a straight face quickly.

Only a few seconds later we started giggling again.

“Harry! I’m not dancing with you ever again” I said through my laughter.

“I think we both know that that is not true Lou.”

“Yeah, I don’t believe that I could stay away from you Haz” I smiled when he twirled me around.

“Me neither.”

“Okay, there is only one more place we need to go then that’s it for our anniversary fun day!!!”

“Yay!!!” I cheered before snuggling into Harry’s chest.

The ball was fun. I got to dance with Harry and some other men. I was sort of relieved as I didn’t have to have Harry making me laugh and I could concentrate. Every so often I would have glanced over at him, and he would pull a funny face at me, which of course made me giggle and receive a few warning looks from some people.

 

 

We were in one of the royal cars, and we were being driven to wherever Harry was taking us.

“I feel bad” I sighed.

“Why?”

“It’s our first anniversary, and I haven't done anything for it. I’ve got a gift at home, though, for you.”

“That’s all that you need to give me baby, I love you, and I’m happy that I get to spend our anniversary together, and that’s all that matters.”

“I love you too” I giggled.

“Oh, look at that we are here.”

“The London Eye?”

“Yup.”

“I haven’t been in ages, this will be so awesome.”

“Hmm, hopefully, it will be fun.”

“Everything is fun with you Haz” I added cheekily with a wink.

Harry chuckled just as the door opened and we both climbed out. His arm immediately moved around to my waist as soon as we got out and I smiled as I leant into him. It was freezing at this time of night, so I wrapped my black coat around my body.

“Come on Princess” he grinned as he pulled us towards the attraction.

There was a small queue, even though it was quite late, and when people realised who we were, their eyes widened immediately.

“Good evening your highnesses, have you booked yet?”

“Yes we did,” Harry said just as the attendant checked for his name.

“You’ll have to wait just ten minutes because your pod is not down yet.”

“Alright,” Harry agreed.

“Louis, are you okay?” Harry said after a short pause.

“I’m okay Haz.”

“You don’t feel sick, do you? You look a bit pale.”

I frowned as I looked down at my stomach. “No, not really.”

“Okay, if you say so but remember if you feel sick you must tell me.”

“Yeah, I will I promise.”

After ten minutes of conversation, we finally got up to go to our pod. It was a red pod just as big as the other ones which meant it must be a VIP capsule. The door was opened for us, and we climbed in.

“Wow,” I muttered as we saw what was in front of us.

There was a sofa, a champagne bottle and a small buffet as well but the view was breath-taking, spectacular even. I smiled as we went to sit down on the sofa then we began moving. How they managed to fit everything in was a mystery.

“Thank you, Harry,, for today.”

“You’ve told me that a lot today” he chuckled.

“I know, but I just wanted you to know that as many times as I could say it to you without annoying you.”

“You’d never annoy me, baby.”

“There’d probably be a time where I get you angry, and I don’t want that to break us apart.”

“Well, it wouldn’t be a proper relationship if we didn’t have an argument.”

“Hmm… I guess so.”

“I know so.”

I giggled just as he kissed my neck.

“We could check out that buffet over there if you want.”

“Sure” I smiled.

We both got up to see what there was. It had fruit, mini cakes, chocolates, a range of finger foods and some bread rolls.

“Okay, I want to feed you” Harry stated, and I nodded.

He picked up a piece of fruit. A strawberry, which I loved to eat.

“Open up” he smiled.

I opened my mouth as he teasingly waved it in front of me and I bit down on the edge of the fruit. Immediately, I felt juices run down the side of my face and I instantly leant forward to let it drop onto the floor. We both started giggling when I got back up.

“Okay, my turn now,” I said as I picked up another fruit.

We carried on like this for about half the time, and it was fun to muck about with Harry.

He kissed my lips hard, and I smiled into it. His tongue slipped into my mouth, and I instantly let him in.  “I love you Harry” I panted.

“I love you too baby,” he said before kissing me again.

“We shouldn’t get-” -kiss- “too much” -kiss- “into this.”

“Hmm, you’re right, maybe later though” Harry whispered seductively into my ear.

I sighed, slightly affected by his words.

“O-Okay.”

“We should maybe look at the view, we’ve got another fifteen minutes to go baby.”

“Yeah sure” I giggled.

We stayed where we were looking out into the night, and we could see most of London.

“I love the view.”

“But it could never compare to you, Love.”

“Stop it” I whined. “You’re making me blush.”

“Can’t help it” he chuckled.

The rest of the ride was peaceful and quiet, but it was still special. We would share this moment forever. Once we got off, we were led back to the car and got in.

We were almost home when I started feeling sick again.

“H-Harry, I feel sick” I whined as I gripped onto his shirt.

“Driver! take us to the nearest hospital please” Harry shouted just as he pulled me into a hug.

“Okay your highness, there is a sick bowl underneath the chair in the first aid kit, take it out if you need it” the driver replied.

“Yes, thank you so much.”

Harry fumbled for the bowl in the first aid kit and held it under my face for me to throw up.  
When we got to the hospital, surprisingly not having throw up yet, we rushed out of the car and through the entrance of the hospital.

“Can I have a wheelchair please?” Harry said as soon as we were in and I was immediately provided with one.

“H-Haz, can I have the bowl again?”

Harry put the bowl right underneath my face, and I grabbed it just as I threw up. I was taken to a hospital bed and helped onto the bed.

“Baby, are you okay?”

“Sort of” I whispered.

“I am very sorry your highness, but we are going to have to ask you to move out of the way so we can take a look at him.”

“Of course, yes, go ahead,” Harry said, taking a step out of the way.

“Your Highness, can you tell us what’s wrong?”

“Well it only actually started today, but I have thrown up at least three times today.”

“Three times?” Harry asked. “I thought it was only twice.”

“I threw up at the restaurant as well” I muttered, hanging my head in shame.

“What?! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want you to worry about me.”

“Lou, I’m always going to worry about you.”

“I’m sorry, but I didn’t want to ruin our anniversary, I was having so much fun” I smiled wearily.

“I wouldn’t have cared about missing out on all the other things, I just want you to be okay, your health is more important to me, and we could have done all this on another day.”

“Okay” I sighed, and Harry took my hand in his.

“I just want you to be okay, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

I blushed when I heard some of the nurses coo at us as Harry kissed my cheek.

“I’m going to have to take your blood pressure just to make sure you’re okay.”

A cuff was placed around my arm, and I winced at the feeling of it tightening my arm.

“Hmm blood pressure is a little higher than normal, but it’s not serious, can someone get me the wheelchair again? He was throwing up so I just want to do an ultrasound on him to check that nothing bad is in his stomach. I’ll need to get a urine sample from you as well.”

“Okay,” another nurse and I nodded before she hurried out of the room.

“Is there anything else that you feel that you need to tell us?”

“Well, apart from some cravings and I've become tired a lot, that’s it really.”

“Alright, thank you” the nurse, Lucy, said to me and handed me a urine bowl.

“Thank you,” I said as I took it.

“There’s a bathroom just across the hallway, you can go in there if you want to use it.”

“I will” I nodded before climbing out.

“Do you need any help?” Harry asked as I walked towards the door.

“I should be okay but thank you for your help, I’ll be back in just a second.”

“Okay,” he said.

Once I had… done my business, I went back to my designated room where Harry was. I handed the urine sample to one of the nurses who took it away to wherever it needed to be.

“Thank you,” I said as I was helped into a wheelchair, about to be taken to a sonographer.

Harry held my hand all the way up to the room the ultrasound was in, and I was laid down on another bed, Harry being able to come with me.

“Alright your highness, I am going to put this jelly on your stomach, but it’ll be a little cold” she explained, and I nodded.

I yelped quietly, Harry chuckling when the jelly was put on my stomach. She picked up a wand and pressed it against my stomach. She began to search around before gasping.

“Is that…?” Harry asked, looking at the screen with wide eyes.

“Yes it is” she replied giddily.

“What is it?” I said, slightly confused at the commotion they were creating.

“Your highness… You’re pregnant with twins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww snap
> 
> (I'm not a doctor)
> 
> Comment/Share/Kudos/Subscribe


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I've been listening to 'Home' all the time.
> 
> I'm on my second week of school holidays so I might update two times a day. I'll be nice.
> 
> OTRA ends this week and I'm very sad :c

I giggled as Harry carried me, bridal style, through the door of the apartment.

“Oh baby, I’m so happy” Harry smiled.

“Me too!”

“Come on, it’s late you’re probably tired, maybe we should go to bed soon.”

“Hmm, take me to bed your highness” I joked as I flung one arm out dramatically.

“Of course” he chuckled.

He carried me towards our bedroom and placed me lightly onto the bed.

“C-Can I apologise in advance?” I whispered while I slid under the covers.

“For what?”

“For anything bad, I may do in the future because my hormones will probably go wild and I’ll become upset more often.”

“It’s okay Lou, I understand,” he said brushing a piece of my hair out of my face.

“Good, now undress me, peasant” I giggled.

“I’m like the same status as you” he laughed.

Once we were in bed, Harry wrapped his arms around my stomach and pulled me towards him.

“Harry? What genders do you think they will be?”

“I would like two girls because that'd be great.”

“Yes, it would” I smiled. “I wouldn’t mind a girl and a boy.”

Harry hummed in agreement.

“Harry, if this wasn’t to work out, what would we do?”

He turned me around to face him quickly.

“Baby, don’t think like that, it will work out well, I know it will. And we could always try again and have as many babies as you want” he said.

“Okay,” I sighed. "And I'm sorry again because when we had sex a month ago, I forgot that I could get pregnant, it may seem like I forced you into it."

"Baby" Harry frowned. "Baby you don't need to worry, I don't think you forced me into it, and it would've happened anyway, I love you okay? And I think this will bring us closer together. It may have been earlier than we were expecting but I don't care, I know that we'll be able to do this" I nodded at him. “We can talk about this tomorrow, alright?”

“Sure” I was close to falling asleep when Harry spoke up again.

“Now about baby names.”

“Harry!” I grunted, hitting him in the stomach.

 

 

Over the next few days, everything was getting better. Harry helped me a lot and made sure I was okay at all times. My tummy had become slightly firmer, and Harry would occasionally run his hands over my stomach whenever he could. Currently, we were sitting on a couch, and he was spooning me from behind.

“We’re going to have to tell our parents about this.”

“What will they say?” I panicked.

“They’ll understand because I know I want to stay with you forever.”

“You do?”

“Yes and I want to marry you, and I want to love you and our babies for as long as I can.”

I gasped, and I could feel tears beginning to form around my eyes. “Do you mean that?”

“Of course I do, you have given me no reason not to.”

“I want to marry you too Harry but was that your way of proposing to me?” I asked with a raised eyebrow and folded arms.

“No! I would give you a much better proposal than that, it would be more extravagant than this. I’d make it really special because you deserve it.”

“Thank you, I love you” I hummed.

“Love you too baby” he chuckled.

 

 

 

“We’ve got an appointment coming up tomorrow, they’ll be a check up and an ultrasound,” I said, cutting into my breakfast, ever so kindly made by Harry.

Harry hummed. “I can’t wait to see the progress the babies have made.”

“Same over here, these little ones sure have given us a bit of trouble.”

I had just finished my morning sickness period and still had a lot of cravings as well. I was in my seventh week of pregnancy, and everything was running smoothly. Harry was such a great help to me and was making the pregnancy slightly easier.

“Are you busy in two weeks?” Harry asked, sliding a piece of egg into his mouth.

“Not that I’m aware of, but you’ll have to check with my PR.”

“Hmm, okay.”

Ever since we found out that I was pregnant, we decided to keep it under wraps for the time being. It also meant that I was able to have a bit more free time as a pregnant man can’t run around for too long. But it meant more time to spend with Harry, so it was a win-win situation.

“Why’d you ask?”

“No reason, just wanted to know.”

I squinted my eyes at him to see what his was hiding but came up with nothing. I wonder what that meant.

 

 

The day of my appointment, we went to the hospital to meet up with our assigned doctor, Dr Jones. Most of the floor we were on was sealed off so no one could know that we were here, except for the doctors of course.

“Good afternoon your highnesses, how have you been?” she greeted with a smile.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to call me that, if we’re going to be having these appointments often, you can call me Louis.”

“Oh?! thank you, Louis, both of you, have a seat.”

We both took a seat on one of the chairs in the room and Harry immediately held my hand. “Okay Louis, I’m just going to measure your height, your waist and your weight and then you’ll have your ultrasound.”

We both nodded as we understood her words.

“Could you stand up for me please?”

 

 

The rest of the appointment went well. I was told that I was growing at a good pace and gave me some information on ways to help with the pregnancy dietwise. They were the size of blueberries which made this feel even more real. We were given three copies of the ultrasound to give to our families, and you could just about see them in the picture.

“This is so cute” I smiled looking at the laminated photo.

“I know! we should frame it” Harry agreed as he kissed my cheek.

“The doctor gave me some things that could help keep the babies healthy.”

“Hmm, what are they?” he asked as we collapsed down onto one of the couches.

“Well, I can do yoga, some prenatal pills and there is this dietary plan that I can use.”

“I’ll make sure to help you with that. Okay, Princess?”

I nodded as he leant in for a kiss and I eagerly accepted it. I grinned as he licked into my mouth and soon I was sliding into his lap as we deepened our kiss. His hands slid down onto my body and gripped onto my hips. I pulled away with a huge grin on my face and just stared at him.

“Penny for your thoughts?” I asked.

He smiled. “I’m thinking about a lot of things, you, us, our babies and just the future in general.”

“Anything worrying you?”

“Sort of.”

I frowned, turning my head to the side slightly.

“I just want you to be okay, and I’m just worried that I may not be able to be there all the time.”

“I know that you are always there for me, you always know how to make me feel better, and you’ll be the best father anyone could ask for- apart from my Dad of course,” I said, giggling at the end.

“Thanks, Lou”

“Don’t be so worried, just think about now not the future we’ve got plenty of time to do that later.”

Harry nodded as he brushed a piece of hair out of my face.

“I’ll remember that.”

“Good, I don’t want you to be too worried.”

“I’m only worried if you’re not by my side” he smiled, and I blushed.

“I know that” I replied as I hid my face in his neck. “

I love you okay.”

“I love you Haz.”

“I’ll remember that too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @AnaStmyr for commenting!!! Means a lot. First comment as well so whoop whoop!!!
> 
> Plus I am very happy with having over 600 reads, thanks guys.
> 
> Anyway next chapter.

“Hello Ellie,” I said into the phone.

“Louis! we haven’t spoken in months” Eleanor shouted down the phone, and I held my phone away from my ear.

“I know, I have got so much to tell you!” I exclaimed as I crossed my legs on the couch.

“So first of all, you and Harry, what’s going on?”

I blushed and giggled into the phone.

“It was our one year anniversary a month ago.”

“Oh yes, your parents invited me to your party, but I couldn’t attend, Uni was keeping me in. I’m so sorry; I wish I could have come to see you.”

“No problem El, it’s okay, I wish you would come over soon.”

“I’ll see what I can do, but I promise I’ll come over soon.”

I turned over lightly onto my side and began to run my hand in circles over my stomach.

“Can I tell you something, Eleanor?”

“You called me Eleanor, is something wrong?” she said, and I could hear the worry in her voice.

“Well… I-I’m pregnant.”

“Did you say you’re pregnant?” Eleanor questioned, probably wondering whether what she heard was correct. 

“Yeah… with twins.”

“Louis I’m so proud of you!!!!” she shouted down the phone, and again I pulled the phone away from my ear. “Wow, this is so great, you’re making me feel like a proud mother.”

“Ellie” I giggled. 

“What? this is such a special moment, are you going to have a baby shower sometime in the future.”

“I probably will, of course, you’re the first person that will be invited.” 

“Thank you!”

“Have you thought of names yet?”

“We don’t know the genders yet!” I exclaimed. 

“Still.”

“Well, sort of, we both thought that we’d like either two girls or a girl and a boy.” 

“I could see you with two girls, and you would be great with children,” Eleanor cooed.

“Thank you.”

I sighed just as I shuffled back into my seat.

“Lou, is Harry at home with you?”

“No, he said that he had to go and finalise some things, and he should be back in another hour or so.”

“So I can ask you this then-“

“Huh?” I questioned.

“How are your sex lives?”

“El!” I gasped, and she started laughing.

“What? Can’t I ask that?” 

“No!” I giggled. “That’s personal!”

“I’m sorry I just had to… so what is it like?”

I groaned at her question. “It’s great; anyway I know it’s a bit early for me to tell anyone but I wanted to say it to you so you can know but please don’t tell anyone.”

“Have you told your parents yet?”

“No we were going to tell them next week, that way it’ll be ten weeks and the risks of a miscarriage would have gone.”

“Oh Lou, I’m so happy for you” she sighed.

“Thank you, El.”

“I knew he was the right one for you.” 

I paused. “Do you think that it’s a bit early for us to be having children, I mean it’s only been a year.”

“As long as you two are ready for it and you believe that Harry will always be there for you.”

“I believe that.” 

“Then, of course, you’re ready!” she exclaimed.

“I knew there was a reason why I kept you as a friend” I giggled.

“Rude” she gasped. “Sorry Lou, I’ve got to go, my lecture starts in twenty minutes; I’d rather be late than early.” 

“No problem hun, I’ll speak to you later.”

“Bye Lou!”

“Bye, El!”

 

 

Louis had fallen asleep on the couch when Harry finally came into the apartment. 

“Honey, I’m home” he grinned as he stepped through the door.

Louis groaned quietly at the noise but still kept himself asleep.

“Lou?” Harry asked as he stepped forward towards the couch he was sleeping on.

Once Harry saw him, he smiled softly.

“So cute” he muttered as he stepped closer to him.

Harry ran into the bedroom and grabbed a blanket for him before coming back to lay it over him. He made sure he was properly tucked in before pressing a kiss to his cheek. Harry smiled as he watched over him for a few minutes.

“I can’t wait to marry you” Harry whispered.

 

 

“Harry, I’m nervous”

“There is no need to be, they’ll be thrilled, and they would probably expect soon.”

“I knew I could get pregnant, but I didn’t expect it to happen so quickly.”

“Just shows that you’re special.”

“I think it must have happened when we had sex without a condom; I’m sorry I should’ve have remembered. It’s a bit unexpected.”

“It’s okay, it’s a pleasant surprise, I can’t wait” he smiled.

We were in a car that was being taken to Buckingham Palace about to tell both our parents that I was pregnant and to say I was nervous was an understatement.

The car was being led through the gates of the palace with many tourists standing around the outside. We hopped out of the car and waved at a few of the tourists at the front before entering the building.

“Mummy! Daddy!” I smiled before running over to them.

I heard Harry exchange words with his parents as I hugged them both.

“Hello Louis, you wanted to talk to us?” my father said.

“Yes, well both of us wanted to speak to everyone actually.”

“Of course, let’s go to the small hall just down here” he replied.

I signalled for Harry to follow us into the room and he did. 

We all sat down in some comfy seats, Harry beside me, and I smiled as he held onto my hand.

“What is it that you wanted to tell us?” Harry’s father said.

“Well um…” Harry started.

“We found out a few days ago, but I-I’m pregnant.”

Gasps were heard around the room, and I looked down into my lap, slightly nervous as to what they may say. 

“That’s amazing!” my mother said. “We should probably tell you that I'm pregnant as well.”

“Really?!”

“Yeah.”

“That’s great!” I said to her and gave her a hug.

“Do you know how many you two are having?”

“We’re having twins.”

“Wow, we’re going to be grandparents,” Harry’s mother said.

“We’re having twins as well.”

“Oh my gosh, that’s amazing.”

“Imagine if we had them around the same time.”

“That would be crazy wouldn’t it.”

 

 

“Well that was definitely unexpected wasn’t it.”

“Yeah, it was” I giggled.

We had arrived back at the apartment, pretty late if I may add, and I was beginning to feel tired.

“I’m a bit tired; I might lay down now” I smiled tiredly.

“Same, I’ll come with you, Lou.” 

I had a permanent grin on my face as we went to our bedroom and until we went under the covers. 

“I’m looking forward to doing this together” Harry spoke.

“Doing what?”

“Having children and looking after you and the babies as well.”

“Me too” I agreed as he ran a hand over my slightly curved belly.

“I love you, and no matter what happens we’ll do this together okay?”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm... well that happened.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS A MATURE SCENE IN THIS BROSEPHS. (Y'all can skip the end part if you don't want to read that, you won't really miss anything)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realised that I forgot to put tags in so I added them yesterday.
> 
> At least my sore throat is gone now I just have a cold. Yay...
> 
> This chapter nearly made me spontaneously combust.
> 
> THERE IS A MATURE SCENE IN THIS BROSEPHS.

  
 “Come on Louis, let’s go, we’ve got an early start today.” 

I groaned as I rolled over onto my chest and felt the covers for Harry’s body.

“Haz, where are you?” I moaned.

“I’m right here, but I’ve just made us some breakfast as we need to get going.”

“Where are we going? It’s like 2:00 in the morning” I yawned as I stretched out on the bed.

“Lou it’s 5:30 and I am afraid that is classified information but I’ve packed your bags.”

“Same thing… We’re going away?” I said, immediately sitting up.

He tapped his nose and gave me a wink before walking out of the bed.

“Haz, come stay in bed with meeeee,” I whined.

“As much as I would love to but I can’t, we’ve got to go!”

I groaned just as I pulled the covers tighter over my body.

“Baby, if you don’t get up, you won’t get any kisses from me.”

“Okay, I’m up!”

 

 

Only a few hours later and we were on a train, that was going to be taking us to France which I finally got told after incessant whining. The train ride was pretty quick, and we soon arrived at Calais’s train station. I smiled as we got off of the train and we were escorted to the station until we got to a car that was waiting for us. I hopped into the car with Harry and after a long drive, we were taken to an extravagant- really extravagant- hotel. 

“Wow,” I muttered. 

Even though I was a Princess, I still would get amazed by the different places that I would visit. 

“Where are we?” I asked as I climbed out and held Harry’s hand. 

Immediately flashes from the press were on us, and we quickly made our way inside.

“This is the Shangri-La Hotel.”

“Looks amazing, thank you, Harry,” I said once we got into the building. 

I gasped once we got inside. Seeing the large diamond chandelier hanging from the ceiling and the all white walls. A grand marble staircase was on either side of the room, and the floor had brown and white diamonds running through the whole floor.

“Come on, let me check us in.”

Harry led us to the reception desk where two people were waiting for us.

“Bonjour vos altesses, bienvenue a Shangri-la hôtel Paris”

“Bonjour, réservation Styles.”

“Oui monsieur.” 

We waited while he typed in our name and then gave us two card keys for our rooms

“J'espère que vous apprécierez votre séjour! vos sacs sont dans votre chambre”

“Merci beaucoup,” Harry said as he took the card keys.

“I didn’t know you spoke French. I can speak a little bit too”  I said once we were far enough from people so they couldn’t hear us.

“I learnt it while being home-schooled, I’m relatively fluent” 

“Is it weird that I found that slightly hot” I whispered.

“Only slightly?”

“Okay majorly.”

“Here’s a question for you, quit ne vous aimez le plus?” I asked with a broad smile.

“Ah je t’adore Louis et mes parents” 

“Aww, si mignon” I giggled.

We took the elevator as I felt like I wouldn’t be able to make it up all the stairs.

I wasn’t expecting the room we got when we finally got in.

“Louis, I hope you like it.”

“Hope I like it! I love it!”

The room was beautiful. It had two sections to it, a living room and the bedroom and an ensuite as well which was in the bedroom. There was a fantastic view of the Eiffel Tower which you could see from the balcony outside. Sliding glass windows were surrounding the area that led to the balcony. 

A California King Bed was in the bedroom, and it had a golden quilt in it and white pillows surrounded with gold embroidery. Many lamps were also placed on the bedside tables and around the room as well. There were also some gold chairs and sofas that were placed close to each other. A TV was there as well along with a few French movies that were left beside it. 

“This is such a beautiful room,” I said as I roamed around the chairs.

“I know, a beautiful room for a beautiful person” Harry commented making me blush.

“You sure know to flatter people.”

“It seems to come naturally with you around.”

“Oh,” I said bashfully.

“After all, you are my chéri.”

I grinned at him as he sent me a wink.

“Today will be a relaxing day; tomorrow is when all the fun stuff happens.”

“Good because I still need to sleep, and I urgently need to go to the toilet” I muttered as I skipped to the bathroom.

“Hmm okay, then Lou.”

 

 

We went to a restaurant after we had settled in and again it was exquisite. Once we got back, we just decided to relax and ended up watching a movie or two before we fell asleep again.

When I woke up, I couldn’t feel Harry behind me, and I whined quietly before getting up. It was a bit harder than usual as I was eleven weeks pregnant and since I had twins my stomach was starting to get big quickly. 

“Harry,” I said sleepily as I walked around the room. 

I let out a yawn as I rubbed my eyes but stopped when I saw a note on the bed. I sighed when I picked it up then smiled when I realised that it was from Harry.

 

Hello Lou xx

 

Bonjour! I had to pop out for a second

but I’ll be back soon mon chéri.

 

À tout à l’heure!

 

H x

 

I giggled at his message and held onto it just as I heard the door open. When I turned around, Harry was standing by one of the walls, facing me, and holding something behind his back. When I stepped forward, he held out what was behind him.

“Je t’adore Louis, je t’aime plus que tout” 

I felt tears come to my eyes as I saw the bouquet of roses that he was holding in front of him.

“A-Are they for me?” 

“Yes, they are boo.” 

“Merci beaucoup,” I said cheekily as I took the flowers.

A few tears came from my eyes as I held onto them and soon Harry’s face was replaced with worry.

“Lou, are you okay?”

“I’m just crying because of the hormones” I stated rolling my blurring eyes.

“Oh yeah, are you sure it’s the hormones or is it you” he smirked.

“Stop it” I grinned as I leant up for a kiss. 

“I’m probably going to see you cry a lot more after this, so I'm going to be prepared.”

“Good” I laughed wetly.

 

 

“Alright first stop, Pont des Arts,” Harry said as we got out of the car.

“The lock bridge?!”

After breakfast, Harry said we were going out -to a top secret location apparently- and spend a bit of time there. 

“I love this bridge” I whispered, looking at the small wisps of air leaving my mouth.

It was late November which meant that it was pretty cold. We were both wrapped up in fluffy coats, scarves and gloves and Harry’s hands helped to warm me up as well. 

We slowly walked hand-in-hand over the bridge and stopped in the middle. We looked over the Seine river and took in all the sights that we could see. His arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me into his side. I snuggled into him as the wind blew around us and I smiled. A few boats were floating along the blue river, and I waved at a few of the passing people.

“Did you want to put a lock on the bridge?” asked Harry.

“We can?!”  

“Mmhmm, if you want to Lou.”

“Yes! I would love to.”

“Vamos!” 

“You can speak Spanish as well?!”

“Mmhmm, just a little bit.”

“Is there anything else that could make you more perfect?”

“Having you as my husband,” he smiled before walking towards the locksmith at the end of the bridge.

 

 

After putting our lock on the bridge, we headed to another place. 

The stunning Eiffel Tower was standing tall and proud as we got closer to it. We walked through the park that led to the base of the Tower. Someone was waiting for us at the bottom, and he bowed to us when we were near to him.

"Bonjour vos altesses, you are here for the tour oui?” our tour guide said in a thick French accent.

“Oui monsieur” Harry replied.

“Follow me.”

We were led towards an elevator that would take us to the top and be able to the see the whole view of Paris.

It was only us two, plus the tour guide and two bodyguards, in the elevator and we watched as we were lifted higher into the blue sky. You could see the beams of metal that panelled in different directions.

“On this floor, we have a restaurant et a café if you want to have petit repas.”

“Would you like anything Lou?”

“Yes, please” I whispered in his ear. “I think the babies want something to eat.”

“Oui Monsieur,” Harry said, and we stepped out of the elevator.

“Is there anything you would like?”

“A salad would be nice, oo that one there looks nice” I answered, pointing to a chicken, tomato and feta cheese salad. “Water as well please.”

Harry nodded as we waited in the queue until it was our turn.

“Bonjour, pouvons-nous avoir la salade avec du poulet, tomate et fromage, de l'eau et de limonade aux framboises s'il vous plaît?” 

“Oui Messieurs” 

We waited for our order after Harry had paid, and soon we were given our food. 

“Merci beaucoup!” he said before we started looking for seats.

Once we found a table, I sighed once sitting down, and Harry looked at me with a smile.

“Are you tired?” he smiled.

“Sort of, my feet are hurting slightly, and I feel like I need to pee constantly, but I’m alright.”

“Do you want to carry on with the day?” he frowned.

“Harry, you organised this day for us, I want to go through all of it.”

“If your sure”

“I’m sure” I confirmed.

 

 

The salad and water helped me get a bit more energy to help with part of the day. When getting to the top of the Eiffel Tower, I was amazed by the view of Paris.

“This is amazing” I smiled.

“Over there, we have the Arc de Triomphe and the Notre-Dame Cathedral over there,” the tour guide said, and our eyes followed to where he was pointing.

“Is that the Louvre Museum and Pyramid?” I asked.

“Oui! Have you two been yet?”

“Tomorrow we will” Harry answered.

“Amuse toi bien!”

I giggled at his words before turning towards Harry. He pulled me closer to him, and I sighed as we looked over the view.

Eventually, we ended up staying there for half an hour before coming down. We thanked our tour guide for the trip before Harry led us to the Seine river. We had walked for a few minutes before we ended up at the river’s dock where there was a relatively new boat at the dock. 

“We’re going to have a four-hour boat tour with dinner as well.” 

“Ooh sounds nice.” 

We stepped down some stairs that led to the dock and walked to a woman who was waiting at the entrance.

“Bonjour vos altesses! welcome to the ‘Parisiens Dinner Cruise’, you can go right in, there is a table right there.”

“Merci” Harry spoke. 

“Au revoir messieurs,” she said as we walked onto the boat.” 

Someone took us to our seats, and Harry helped me into my seat before sitting on his.

“Have you enjoyed yourself, baby?”

“We’ve done a lot today, and I’ve loved all of it.”

“Great! after this we’ve only got one more thing to do after this.”

“Thank you for all of this.”

“No problem, I do it because I love you.”

“I love you too” I giggled.

 

 

It turns out that it was a four-course meal filled with fish, more fish, cheese, salad and chocolate. 

As usual, Harry fed me some of his food. In return, I gave him some of mine. He had a little bit of wine while I just stuck to my water. Being ten weeks along, I had to pay attention to what I eat and drink.

The dinner was delicious and definitely kept me and the babies well fed. The riverscape never failed to please me, and I enjoyed being able to see Harry and the monuments.

“Louis look, ‘La Grande Bibliotecheque’”

“I’ve never seen it before and considering the number of times that I’ve been to France; I’m surprised.”

“I can see if we can visit it on Sunday or Monday.”

“Alright, only if you can okay?”

“Okay.”

 

 

The whole tour ended up being very glamorous, and I was glad that we went on it. There was great entertainment from a few French singers as well. The candlelit tables also helped to give the boat a romantic feel. The boat's glass ceiling gave us a beautiful view of the stars and some of the tall buildings. All of this made me wonder what he was doing it for. A nice trip or for something else.

“Okay, we’ve got one more place to go and then were done,” Harry said once we had gotten off the boat.

I nodded as he led us up some steps and towards a waiting car. Once we got in, we drove through the streets of Paris until we got to a small square behind the St. Germain church.

“Where are we?”

“We are at the Place de Furstenberg; I wanted to do one more thing before we got back to the hotel.”

“Okay,” I said as I looked around the area and walked around the square.

“Louis? can you come here please?” he said looking a bit nervous.

“Yeah sure, is something wrong?”

“No, I’m okay,” he said getting down on one knee.

“Harry?”

“Louis” he replied taking out a small black box.

“H-Harry, i-is that…?”

He nodded as he opened the box, revealing a diamond and aquamarine engagement wedding band.

“Louis, when I first met you in Buckingham Palace, I thought that you were beautiful. You came down in your gorgeous blue dress; I instantly thought you were the one. Your bright smile and blue eyes immediately entranced me. You have certainly added happiness into my life, and I can’t wait to start a new chapter with you and in a few months with our two babies. I realised recently that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and I hope we can thrive and become an even stronger pair. I love you dearly, and nothing will ever change that. I believe that you're my soulmate, and I guess what I’m trying to say is… Louis William Tomlinson. Will you marry me?”

I stood there gobsmacked at his proposal, and I couldn’t see to find any words to describe what was happening.

“Louis, my knee’s kinda hurting here.”

“Sorry,” I blushed. “Yes! I will marry you!”

“Don’t get down on your knees as well, I don’t want you hurting yourself?” he said before standing up and holding onto my hand. The ring was a diamond and aquamarine engagement ring, and he slipped it carefully onto my ring finger. 

I instantly latched onto him, not realising that I was crying until Harry wiped some of the tears away from my face.

“This is definitely not my hormones now” I laughed wetly.

 

 

As soon as we were back in our hotel room, we made quick work of getting rid of each other's clothes. Harry pushed me closer to the California king bed and I willing let him take me there. He lifted me up until I was resting on my back. I was surprised at how he could lift me when I was getting heavier every day.

Once on the bed, we started to slowly kiss as he removed my dress and then my undergarments, leaving me completely naked. I soon tugged on his trousers, and he helped to take them off then moved to his boxers afterwards. 

Soon we were both left exposed, nothing we hadn’t seen many times before, and Harry began to pepper kisses down my neck.

“Harry” I moaned when he bit down on my sweet spot.

“So beautiful” he whispered.

“Can we take it slow Harry? I want to make love.”

“Of course baby, whatever you want.”

I smiled as he pecked my lips then moved off the bed to grab something. He soon came back with a packet and a bottle in his hands before setting it down beside us.

“I love you,” I said randomly, making Harry look at me.

“I love you too” he replied softly.

He grabbed the bottle of lube and drizzled some of the lubricants onto three of his fingers. When he put the first finger, I winced at the weird feeling. He stretched me open slowly on all three fingers until the pain turned into pleasure.

“You ready Lou?” he asked as he put the condom onto his manhood.

“Y-Yeah” I nodded. “I want this.”

“Okay,” Harry smiled before pecking my lips.

He lined himself pushing into my hole. No matter how many times we did this, I always found Harry huge when he first went in. He was fully in before I asked him to wait. After a minute, I told him to go again. He slowly pulled out then moved back in again to my avail. It wasn’t long before he got into a rhythm and was doing long and slow thrusts. I lifted my legs to encase them around his hips. 

We were going slower than usual, but he was going deeper than usual. Soon, I was a moaning mess along with Harry who would whisper quiet profanities. I bit my lip at the feeling of him inside of me, and I loved it. The bed would occasionally bang into the wall from the force he was using, and I could feel myself shifting up the bed slightly. 

His stomach would brush lightly over the top of my belly. There was a small bump forming over my belly and occasionally his hands would move over to touch my stomach. 

I brought him down for a kiss which turned into lazy kissing until I gasped loudly. 

“Right t-there Harry.”

He continued to give me long and slow thrusts into me, and I whined at the feeling. He stayed at that perfect angle, getting us both closer and closer to the edge. I breathed heavily when he sucked on my neck. 

“H-Harry, I’m close” I mewled.

“S-So am I baby.” 

He groaned lowly in his throat as he carried on. I wrapped my arms around his neck bring him a bit closer to me so I could kiss him. We kissed slowly and moaned into each other’s mouth before pulling away. 

“Louis” Harry moaned. 

“So good” I whispered back.

The continuous touches on my prostate helped me come close to my edge, and we stared into our significant others eyes. Harry's usual green eyes were almost lost because of the amount of lust he was feeling. 

“Harry” I whimpered just as I felt the familiar coil in my stomach.

“You can cum baby.”

I let out a long, high-pitched cry and arched my back as the sensation of cumming washed over me. I spurted semen over our stomach and chest, never having cum that hard before. My hole tightened, and Harry’s thrusts turned into slight pain as he brushed against my sensitive walls. 

“Louis” he moaned out just as he came into the condom.

We both stayed there, panting as we came down from our highs. I winced as Harry pulled out then watched as he took off the condom and threw it away. 

Harry soon came back before giving me a long kiss on the lips. I sighed blissfully as he pulled away and got up again. I grabbed his wrist, looking at him with a frown.

“I’m just getting us some wipes to wipe us down with” he answered.

I nodded as I reluctantly let him go then watched him go into the bathroom.

“I’m back” he smiled as he came to the bed with three wet tissues.

“Yay,” I said, pretending to cheer and he chuckled at my silly antics.

Once he had finished wiping us down, he threw the tissues in the bin finally joining me in bed.

“Let’s go under the covers; it’s a bit cold out here.”

“Okay,” I smiled as I shuffled under the covers with him.

We turned to face each other, and Harry pulled us as close as we could get to each other. Harry had one hand on my stomach while the other was caressing my face.

“I love you, Louis”

“And I love you, Harry”

We were going to get married, and I couldn’t wait until that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY LARRY HEART.
> 
> Jeez I'm hungry. 
> 
> Sorry if there were any mistakes or something. Just comment and I'll find it.
> 
> I think we are like halfway through the story now. AWWWW
> 
> I've really enjoyed writing this even though it took me like three months.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Laughs*
> 
> I'm so tired and it's only 5pm *sighs*
> 
> I might see spectre later, it looks good.

Thirteen Weeks

 

I opened my laptop as soon as I had gotten a reply from Eleanor. I wanted to face time with her and she agreed to doing it. I logged into my Skype account and only a few minutes later Eleanor’s face appeared.

“Lou! hi!”

“Hi Ellie” I giggled as I waved at her with my right hand.

“What’s up?”

“Oh nothing much” I said as I scratched my forehead with my left hand, showing off my ring finger.

‘What… is that…?”

“What do you mean?” I grinned.

“On your left hand, what was that?!” she asked as she ferociously pointed at the screen.

“Oh that, it could be an engagement ring that I was given only a few days ago”

“Harry proposed! Louis! you need to stop giving me these heart attacks every time you tell me stuff like this” 

I laughed. “Sorry El, yeah he proposed to me five days ago”

“Where?! How?! Please I need details” she said as she leaned forward.

“In Paris, in this quiet square. He had taken me all around Paris, the lock bridge, we went to the Eiffel Tower, we went on a river cruise and then he took me to the square and I didn’t know what was happening until he got down on his knee and took out the ring” I said as I looked down at my ring.

“Louis” she gasped. “That sounds so perfect”

“I know, it was amazing” I grinned.

“Awww, he’s so perfect for you”

“I know, I love him so much”

“I can see that” she smiled. “Anyway I hope that you know that I am your Maid of honour no matter what”

“I don’t think there is anyone else who could take your place El”

“I know I’m fabulous” she laughed as she flicked her hair.

I giggled. “Well, we haven’t started planning yet but it’ll be soon hopefully”

“We have to do some shopping together, if you are able to that is”

“I will make sure we do”

There was a pause before she looked up a me.

“I should tell you this before we stop face timing”

“What is it El?”

“I’ve got a boyfriend now and his name’s Max”

“Awww finally you got a boyfriend” I smiled. “How did you meet?”

“Well we’ve known each other for about three months, well ever since the third week of Uni basically and we both realised that we liked each other so he asked me on a date and the rest is history as they say” she smiled.

“Yay!” I cheered. 

“Eleanor!” someone called.

“Who’s that?” I asked.

“It might be Max” Eleanor turned to look at the door. “Hi Max”

“Hello Eleanor, who are you talking to?” 

“Just my friend” she said as he sat down next to her. 

Max looked at the screen before his eyes widened.

“Princess Louis! wow you two are friends”

“Best friends I think” I added.

“Wow, that’s so cool”

“I see why you like him” I said.

“Hey! back off! he’s mine” Eleanor pouted and we both laughed.

“It’s fine Harry is mine anyway”

“You need to send me a proper picture of your ring because a pixelated screen isn’t enough, then I’m going to have to see it in real life as well” she grinned.

“I will”

“Well Louis, I think we better go now, meet up soon okay?”

“Okay, I’ll see you soon, bye El, bye Max”

“Bye Lou!” She said and Max waved goodbye before the call was cut.

 

 

Fifteen Weeks.

 

 

Currently I was halfway through my yoga session and I already felt great. I had been given a routine that I could do and follow as it was pretty easy. It was seriously helping me a lot, I was able to bend more even with a baby bump.

I was just by the window that looked out into London and it was also a great view to see whilst in some of the different poses. 

Harry was reading a newspaper and occasionally I would see him glance over at me. 

“Harry?”

He hummed in response.

“Can you help me?”

“What do you mean?”

“Help me to stretch” I said as I transitioned into [Downward facing dog](http://media.yogajournal.com/wp-content/uploads/266_hp_side12_450.jpg).

I went down into [Cat stretch](http://images.agoramedia.com/everydayhealth/gcms/pg-yoga-for-back-pain-06-full.jpg) just as I saw him stand next me.

“What do you need me to do for you?” he asked when I turned down onto my back and went into [happy baby](https://i2.wp.com/www3.gtvcdn.com/cdn/farfuture/jQz9zniV1yLbtLRlVS3d4gF-wfAAbDjoSQJ3Wl_SenQ/md5%3A9db22fb549e788c598826655f7fef61a/sites/default/files/imagecache/pose_guide_main/pose_extra_image/99-happy-baby-pose-ananda-balasana.jpg). 

“Could you just stretch my legs either by pushing on my legs or you could lie down and just push on my legs”

“Okay” he said then got down on his knees.

“Thank you Har- oh, that’s nice” I smiled when he lay down over my body and placed his hands on the middle of my thighs.

“You know this is a good position to fuck you in” he smirked.

“Harry” I giggled.

“M’just sayin’” 

“Okay, that’s enough” I said just as I tapped on his chest.

“Hmm, are you sure because I could keep on going”

I laughed just as I hid my face with my arm.

“Come on, gimme a kiss” he said as he leaned forward to kiss me. 

He removed his hands from my thighs and then placed them beside my head instead. I slid my legs down until they reached his hips and hooked my ankles around his back.

It wasn’t long before I felt the touch of his soft lips. I could smell the faint hint of his cologne that he would sometimes wear and it smelt lovely. He tasted sweet, maybe because of the amount of fruit he liked to eat or that flavoured toothpaste that he would use when brushing his teeth. One of his hands rested on my cheek and began to lightly run his thumb over it, just how I liked it. 

I felt his tongue begin to poke at my lips and I immediately let him in. I smiled just as our tongues started to move in harmony together. It wasn’t long before we were properly making out and Harry shifted his weight so he could get a bit closer. We continued to kiss for quite a long time before I slowly pulled away.

“Who knew a yoga session would turn into a make-out session” Harry said.

I giggled quietly before I gasped loudly and ran a hand over my stomach.

“What’s wrong baby?”

“I think the babies moved” I said with a large grin on my face.

“What?! Really? that’s great! do you think they’ll move again?”

“Possibly, you can feel it if you want” 

His hands instantly moved to the curve of my stomach and gently placed his hands down onto it. 

“Do you want to move for daddy?” he asked, speaking to my tummy which made me smile.

We were like this for a few minutes before they moved again and Harry gasped out in surprise.

“Wow” he muttered. “Can’t believe they just moved, this is really happening isn't it”

“Yeah, we’ll be starting a family together, isn’t that great?”

“I can’t wait to finally be able to hold them” 

“Neither can I” I smiled. 

He leaned over to kiss my lips then spoke again.

“Maybe we could try that happy baby pose in bed?” he smirked.

“Okay” I laughed as I sat up straight.

“Really?!”

“Really” I said as I held my arm out for him to pull me up.

“Alright then” he said before pulling us to our bedroom.

 

 

Eighteen Weeks.

 

“I’m so excited” I said.

We were in the hospital for my next ultrasound but this time we would be allowed to find out the genders of the babies. 

“Me too, I can’t wait to find out what they are”

  
“Louis Tomlinson?” a nurse said and we both stood up. 

The area that we were in was closed off to other patients, because we are part of the Royal Family. 

We were taken to the Ultrasound room where our doctor was already there. 

“Hello your Highnesses, how are you two today?”

“I am very delighted as we get to find out the genders of our babies”

“Great! Let’s get started”

Harry helped me to lay down on the hospital bed and lifted up the dress I was wearing, I had leggings on underneath though. The cold gel was rubbed against my belly and I still shivered even though I had gotten used to it. I smiled down at Harry, who was holding my hand, as she pressed the wand against my stomach. Dr Jones looked like she was concentrating hard when she was looking at the grainy screen. 

After a while she started smiling then turned to the both of us.

“Well it looks like you’ve got a little boy and a girl”

I gasped and gripped Harry’s hand tightly.

“A-A boy and a g-girl?” I whispered and she nodded at me. 

I turned to Harry, us both on the verge of tears.

“Wow” he muttered. “It’s what you wanted isn’t it”

“Must be mother’s intuition” Dr Jones smiled.

“I’m so happy” I said before giving him a kiss on the lips.

“Me too baby!”

“Do you know when the due date is?” I asked her.

“Hmm, you’ve got about another eighteen weeks so that should be around the week of May 16th I think, we would have to do a C-Section though as you can’t physically give birth”

“Thank you so much, I understand”

“No need, I’m only doing my job”

“A very good one if I may add”

She blushed before freezing the screen of the ultrasound machine.

“Would you like a picture of it?”

“Yes please” I grinned. 

“Okay, let me go and print them” Jennifer replied then walked out of the room.

“Wow” I giggled.

“This just made it even more real” Harry said. 

“Mhmm, I know” 

“Just need to think of names now” I smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...
> 
> Wasn't really feeling this one to be honest but meh...


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brosephs, 1000 hits. 
> 
> We made it!!! *Drake starts playing* *Dances*
> 
> I'm just happy that people are reading this so thank you very much. 
> 
> Tell your Larry friends all about it.
> 
> I'm going to start my homework today after two days of saying I will when I haven't so...

Twenty Weeks.

 

January had passed, and we were just starting February, which of course was Harry’s birthday (in my opinion one of the most important birthdays of all). On Christmas day, I got a letter from the little girl, Annabelle, that I met last Christmas at the adoptive centre. She told me that she had been adopted by a lovely family and she had another sister that she could live with. She even drew me a picture, which I was very excited about, and I wrote her a letter back as well.

Birthday’s were always special but since it was my Fiancé’s birthday it had to be extra special.

My belly had grown quite a lot over the past few weeks, and the regular doctor's appointments were very helpful. I had to get an Amniocentesis test a few weeks ago, but it turns out nothing is supposedly wrong with the babies. 

 Of course, the press have found out that I’m pregnant (you can’t hide a growing stomach for too long) and some were positive and some were negative as well, but you get used to it. 

I had already planned a full day out for Harry and hopefully he’ll enjoy it. 

“Harry, I just need to get something from downstairs, I’ll be up in second.”

“Will you be okay?” 

“Yes, I promise I’ll see you in a second.”

“Alright,” he sighed just as I slipped out of the door.

When I got out, I saw someone who was just closing the door to their own apartment in the middle of the hallway.

“Oh, hey, you’re one of the neighbours right?” the man said just as he took the key out of the door.

“Yes I am.”

When he turned to see me, his eyes widened.

“Your highness, I didn’t realise it was you,” he said before bowing.

“It’s okay” I giggled before walking towards the elevator, and he followed beside me.

“I’m Zayn” he stated when the elevator doors opened. 

“Hello Zayn, I’m Louis” I smiled then I held my hand out for him to shake.

“H-Hi.”

“No need to be nervous, just think of me as another person.” 

“Okay,” he replied when the elevator started to go down. 

“So what do you do Zayn?” I asked after a few seconds.

“I’m a model actually, probably not the most famous, but I’m still making a living.”

“You must be good to live in one of these flats, don’t take that the wrong way or anything, I meant it nicely.”

“It’s fine” Zayn paused. “Not to be rude, but why are you in this building I thought you were living in Buckingham Palace?”

“I live here secretly with my Fiancé, don’t tell anyone I live here as well, I don’t want people bombarding our flat” I laughed nervously just as the doors opened.

“I understand.” 

“Well, it was nice meeting you” I grinned before stepping out of the elevator.

“You too” he called out. 

I went right up to the receptionist's desk and rested my forearms on the marble table.

“Hello, I was wondering whether my parcel came for me?”

“Yes it has, your highness,” he said.

We had never really had a proper conversation except for occasional hi’s and goodbye’s to each other. I looked at his name tag, and his name was Nicholas.

“Thank you, Nicholas,” I said when he gave me the parcel.

“No problem your highness, have a good day!”

“Oh I will, it’s Harry’s birthday today” I smiled.

“Really?! Okay, tell him I said happy birthday.”

“Okay, I definitely will.” 

When I was back in the apartment, Harry instantly turned to look at me from the couch. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw me and I hid what I had behind my back.

I smiled when I walked over to him then pecked his lips.

“Here you go,” I said, giving him the red package that I had.

“What is it?”

“Open it” I giggled. 

“Okay,” he smirked as he took off the lid and saw a card from me along with a brochure inside.

He read the card with a smile on his face and then looked at the brochure.

Harry’s eyes widen once he read the whole thing and I wasn’t ready for when he launched himself at me for a hug.

“Louuuuu, this is amaaaaazing” he grinned into my neck before pressing kisses all over my face.

“Harry” I giggled.

“I haven’t done this before.”

“I know, I thought you would enjoy it.”

“I do” he smiled. 

“Are you coming with me?”

“Of course you dummy, Niall is as well, only because I can’t actually be driving.”

“Oh, you can sit in the car with me though right?”

“Second run I will be.”

“Good, I can’t wait to drive in the Ferrari.” 

“Nicholas, the receptionist, wanted me to tell you happy birthday as well.”

“Oh really, I’ll say thank you later.”

“Come on, we’ve got to go in an hour.”

“Alright, I’ll be out soon.”

“Okay, I need to go to the bathroom for the moment.”

 

 

When we were both ready, fifty minutes later, we headed to the elevator to take us to the roof where a helicopter was waiting for us. Once inside, we slipped on some headphones and placed our seatbelts around ourselves.

We set off on our way to the driving track, where we would be testing three different sports cars. It was only a twenty-minute journey and with Harry’s company, it was okay. 

As soon as we touched down, we climbed out onto the grassy area beneath us.

An instructor was waiting for us, and Niall was beside him.

“Fancy entrance mate” Niall laughed as he gave Harry and me a hug.

“Hello your highnesses,” the male instructor said.

“Hello,” we said, and I felt Harry’s hand tighten around my waist, making me smirk at the ground.

“So, I heard that you and Niall here will be driving, so we’ve got two instructors for you at the moment if you’d just like to come with me so you can put your suits on.”

“Will you be okay out here?” Harry asked, giving the instructor a glare when he wasn’t looking.

“I will be, the instructor can keep my company when you’re gone,” I said with a smirk on my face then kissed his lips. “Have fun!” I giggled.

He growled low in his throat before we both moved to follow the other two with linked hands.

Harry kissed my lips, hard, again just before he walked to the changing rooms. I saw the look he had on his face as he looked at the instructor and if looks could kill, he would have been dead instantly.

I sat down on one of the available couches and rubbed my stomach slowly.

“So why aren’t you joining them?” the instructor, Matt his name tag read, as he sat down next to me.

“Well, I’m twenty weeks pregnant, so I don’t really want to do anything that will hurt my babies.”

“Who’s the father? Harry right?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it like that! Sorry! I don’t actually read about gossip and things like that.”

“No problem, it’s alright” I giggled.

It was quiet for a while before I started to talk again.

“How long have you been working here?”

“Only a few months, I liked working with cars and stuff so I thought I could do this as like a holiday job.

“Interesting” I smiled. 

It was silent again as I waited for Harry to come. I huffed as I rubbed my belly slightly before I shuffled in my seat a bit. 

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just happens sometimes.”

“You’re not sick are you?” he asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

“No, it’s just the babies kicking, I’m okay.”

There was a clearing of the throat heard and we both looked up to see Harry with a raised eyebrow. He had a slight frown on his face when he looked at Matt’s hand. 

Matt seemed to realise what was wrong, and he quickly removed his hands.

“Umm… your two instructors are here” he said when he saw Niall standing beside him.

“Good,” Harry said before following Matt with me trailing slightly behind them.

They both had helmets placed over their heads before they sat in their chosen cars, next to their instructors.

“Does um… the Prince have a problem with me or something?” he asked when they drove off down the track. 

“He’s just a little jealous, he gets like that when there are other guys around I guess” I smirked.

“Oh,” he replied. 

“I kinda like it when he’s a bit jealous” I smiled.

“Are you trying to get him jealous?”

“Now why would you think that?” I giggled, and he laughed as well. 

We waited for them to go around the first time before I went to get changed into a driving suit as well. There weren’t many that fit me, but they managed to find one that was roughly my size. When I came back out, I was told that they had just done their second lap and were onto their final run through.

When they had come back, Matt was putting my helmet on and just fastening it on for me. 

“Lou, you ready to go for a ride?” Harry asked.

“Yeah sure,” I said as Matt tilted my head up to see if it fitted okay.

“Does it feel like it fits right?” Matt asked as he turned my head to the side.

“Yeah, it’s definitely tight enough,” I said with a smile before turning to Harry. 

“I’m coming with you right?” I questioned.

“Yeah, I think Niall’s already set off by himself.”

“Oh, let’s go then” I smiled before taking Harry’s hand.

He gripped my hand a little bit tighter when he turned around to look at Matt. He helped me into the car and then ran around to the driver's seat and climbed in.

“Ready to run?”

“Yeah,” I smiled, even though he probably couldn’t see me.

I squealed when the car lurched forward, and I clung onto my seatbelt a little bit. 

Harry had chosen a Lamborgini, and it was pretty fast if I must say. We were going above one hundred miles an hour in certain parts, and it did make me a little bit thrilled to be in the car. I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my body. Harry was careful while driving, occasionally looking over at me and being slow when going around corners.

We were allowed to go round six more times, which I was jubilant about. I must admit, Harry did look incredibly sexy while driving the car. 

When our ride was over, Harry parked the car exactly where we were told to put it. The door was opened for me, by Matt.

“I’m helping you make him jealous” he mouthed when Harry couldn’t see.

I smiled before nodding at him. I reached to take my helmet off of my head, but Matt helped me instead.

“Let me get that for you” he muttered before taking it off.

“Thank you” I giggled.

“No problem,” he said then he walked away.

I turned to see Harry looking a bit upset, his helmet was already off, so I went over to him instead. 

“Harry, are you okay?” I asked as I took one of his hands in mine. 

“Yeah” he sighed. “Are you?”

“Yes, thank you” I smiled before pecking his lips.

“Is it time to go?” 

“Yeah, we can go now Haz, I’ve got somewhere I want to take you.”

“Okay,” he sighed.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets before he took off back to the driving centre. I frowned at him before trying to catch up with him, but it was impossible as I had shorter legs than him and I was pregnant. 

Once in the changing rooms, Niall and Harry were halfway through getting changed. I went up to Harry with a frown on my face. I put my hand just over his heart to get him to look at me.

“Haz?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you okay?”

“I love you too Lou” he smiled. “Do you need any help baby?”

“I should be okay, but you can stay if you want” I grinned as he pecked my lips.

“I’m just going to leave you two in here but don’t do anything naughty,” Niall said with raised eyebrows before leaving the room. 

Harry was quick to get changed, and I soon followed straight after him. 

When I was ready, I stood beside Harry and linked my arms with him.  

“Let’s go” I smiled.

We were quick to get up and go but not without giving a hug to all the instructors and whispering a ‘thank you’ to Matt. Harry shook everyone’s hand, but I could see that Harry didn’t want to shake Matt’s even though he hid it very well.

We didn’t leave before giving Niall a hug as well.

“Niall, remember to tell Gemma we said ‘Hi’ and that we should meet up soon, it’s been quite a while,” I said.

“Of course, I’ll tell her when I get back.”

“Goodbye Niall, we’ll see you soon as well” Harry spoke.

“Of course, Goodbye Larry.”

“Larry?” we asked at the same time, and I started giggling.

“Yeah, it’s your ship name.”

“Ship name?”

“You guys are so uneducated, it’s when you want two people to be in a relationship and/or they are already in one so you ship them together.”

“But where does Larry come from?” Harry questioned.

“I think I get it now, our names, Harry and Louis when you bring them together becomes Larry.”

“There you go, he gets it” Niall huffed.

“Oh, alright.” 

“I leave you two to have a good birthday date, have a good one mate.”

“Thank you” Harry replied before Niall gave him a hug.

“Our helicopter is over there,” I said and tugged Harry over to it.

We climbed into the aircraft, slipping on our seatbelt and headphones on. 

I made sure to snuggle close to Harry, and he pulled me very close to him. Again we flew over to a secret location, The Shard, where we were going to have a three-course meal. 

The helicopter landed on the ‘H’ landing pad and soon we started to climb out of it. We were led to a staircase that let us into the building, and we went down them until we got to the restaurant floor. 

I had asked for a more secluded area, and as soon as we got there, we were taken to our table. We sat down in our seats and menus were handed to us. 

“Haz?”

“Yes, Lou?”

“About early with me talking to Matt and everything, I was only trying to get a reaction out of you. I saw you getting slightly jealous, and I kind of liked you getting jealous over me. I don’t know if I pushed it too far, you can tell me if I did, and I’m sorry if I did, but I just liked that bit of attention you were giving me. Matt was just playing along with me, and it didn’t mean anything, I promise.”

“It’s alright, as long as it didn’t mean anything” he replied. “I guess I was just a little bit jealous.”

“You have nothing to worry about as it is you that I love the most.”

“And I love you the most as well.”

“If you want me to make it up to you, we can do whatever you want later, you could even have your pretty little way with me if you wanted,” I said as I played with his fingers.

“I might take you up on that offer actually” he smirked.

“Great” I replied just as a waitress came over to us.

We spent well over two hours at The Shard, exchanging food and sweet nothings to each other as well.  As I promised, he had his pretty little way with me when we got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh homework.
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes I didn't check it properly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BROSEPHS THERE IS A MATURE PART IN WEEK 22 AND 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BROSEPHS THERE IS A MATURE PART IN WEEK 22 AND 25
> 
> I have done one piece of homework, I am happy.
> 
> Also I saw Spectre yesterday. I can't get the image of the guy pushing the other guys eyeballs out. *vomits*
> 
> Anyway. Here's another chapter.

Twenty-two weeks

 

I had been starting to find myself becoming more tired and tried to relax as much as possible. It was probably past midnight, but I woke up anyway. I felt like I was craving some pickles. 

“Harry” I whispered.

“What?” he mumbled as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

“Harry, I’m hungry” I whined.

“Yes baby,” he said as his arms became limp over my body.

Soon he was back asleep again, and I pouted.

“Harry!” I exclaimed, hitting him in the stomach. 

He immediately sat up and curled into himself, groaning loudly. 

“What the fuck Louis?!”  

“Harry, I’m hungry.”

“Yeah but there is no need for you to punch me in the stomach!” he stated.

“Sorry,” I mumbled.

  
“I’ll get you your food Lou, what is it that you wanted?”

“Do we have pickles?”

“I don’t think so; I’ll send a car around in case there isn't.” he sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“Thank you Hazza” I grinned when he got out of bed. 

“It’s okay” he yawned.

He slipped on some clothes and went into the kitchen to look for some pickles for me. 

“I’m going to have to go; there are no pickles here” he shouted. 

“Okay, stay safe please” I yelled back.

“Love you.”

“Love you too” I replied before the door was closed.

 

 

He came back twenty minutes later, but I was in the middle of fingering myself and hadn’t heard the door opening. I had become slightly sexually frustrated, and I couldn’t wait for him to come back, so I did it myself.

“Lou?” 

I gasped as I heard Harry’s voice by the door but moaned when my fingers moved inside of me. I was two fingers deep but couldn’t stop anyway.

“Oh” I heard him say, and I didn’t see that he was standing by the bed.

“Haz” I whimpered. 

“Yes baby” I could already hear the smirk in his voice.

“C-Can you help me?” I mewled.

“What do you want me to do?”

The bed dipped beside me and soon the covers were pulled away from my body, leaving me exposed. Harry's hand stroked my dick, and I whined loudly. He took my fingers out of my hole, making me feel empty. His touches felt hot on my skin, and I was waiting to see what he would do. My eyes turned to the ceiling as I gripped onto the bed sheets. 

It wasn’t long before I felt him blow some air into my hole. I instantly reacted by holding onto the sheets and moaning loudly. 

He teasingly licked around my hole, making me turn my head to the side and whimper. 

“Harry” I whined.

I gasped and felt my body clench as he finally stuck his tongue inside of me. He began to lick in and around my rim, and I continuously repeated his name.

“Feels so good Haz.” 

My dick was already fully hard and laying against the swell of my belly. I wrapped one of my hands around me and melted into the pleasure from him and me. His hands went to my love handles, him rubbing hard circles with his thumb. 

“I-I’m close H-Harry.”

My words made him push his tongue as deep as he could into my hole, really having a go at me.

“Oh gosh,” I moaned.

I could feel my hole clench and unclench around his tongue as he went deeper.

“Fuck Harry” I mewled just as I came all over my stomach.

He carried on going until I was too sore to continue and I tugged lightly on his hair. 

Harry pulled away, and a small string of saliva was still connected to his mouth. He wiped it off before coming to lie beside me.

“Thank you” I smiled lazily.

“Anything to help my baby” he replied with a smirk on his face.

“Can I have my pickles please?” I blushed.

 

Twenty-four weeks

 

 

The wedding was going to be when I was seven months along, week thirty-three, so the planning had already been half done. My dress was being made already, and I had a rough idea as to what it may look like. Like every Royal wedding, it would be held at Westminster Abbey, and neither Harry and I could wait. 

I was laying down on the couch, in the living room, with my head on Harry’s lap when my phone rang. Harry picked up my phone for me, knowing that I would have trouble trying to reach it.

“Thank you” I smiled as I looked to see who it was.

I answered the call when I saw who was on the other end of the line.

“Hi mum,” I chirped.

“Hello Louis” she replied, and I could tell that already something was wrong.

“What’s wrong mum?”

“It’s about your wedding.”

“What do you mean?” I said as I tried to sit up.

“Well, MP’s from the House of Parliament have been saying how they don’t want a gay couple to get married in Westminster Abbey even though it is perfectly legal for you two to get married.”

“But what’s going to happen?”

“There’s a possibility you may not be allowed to get married in the Abbey.”

“What?!” I whispered feeling tears start to come to my eyes.

“I’m trying to get people to support this and at the moment it’s fifty-fifty, you need at least a majority of about 80% for your wedding to happen” my mum explained.

“You’re the King and the Queen of England! Surely you have some power in this!”

“We can only offer a little bit of influence in this, but we are trying our best.”

“Thank you, mum” I murmured.

“I’m sorry something like this has come up.”

“It’s not your fault; it’s those stupid politicians we have.”

She laughed at that.

“Yes, you’re right, they can be a bit stupid sometimes.”

“I’ll speak to you tomorrow I need to tell Harry about this.”

“Okay, goodbye Louis, enjoy your day.”

“Love you Mummy.”

“Love you too Boo Bear.”

“Mum” I groaned. “I told you not to call me that anymore.”

“Sorry,” she chuckled.

“Goodbye.”

“Goodbye, tell Harry I said goodbye.”

“I will, okay bye.”

“Bye!” she said before hanging up.

I sighed just as I hung up and saw Harry looking at me worriedly.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” he asked as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

“Well, my mum said that some of the MP’s in Parliament are saying that we can’t get married in Westminster Abbey b-because we’re g-gay” I replied on the verge of tears.

“What?! they can’t do that, what are we going to do?” 

“She said that she would try her best to influence them and put it in our favour.”

“That’s so fucking stupid” he swore angrily, and that’s when I started to cry.

“Lou, Princess, please don’t cry, we’ll get through this.” 

“W-Will we have t-to cancel t-the w-wedding” I hiccuped. 

“No, we will not back down, we will still have this wedding okay?”

“Okay,” I whimpered. 

 

Twenty-five weeks

 

 

I was taking a nap when I woke up with a hard-on. I didn’t know where Harry was, but I was going to try and find him anyway. I slowly climbed out of bed until I was fully standing up. I picked up Harry’s dressing gown, it was bigger and comfier and put it around me. 

I padded into the living room and saw Harry sitting on one of the couches and reading a newspaper. His hair was in a bun, and I didn’t get to see that very often, but I told him that I liked it. 

I plopped down on the couch beside him, making him look at me. 

“Hi, Harry” I sighed.

“Hey baby, how was your nap?”

“It was great; I feel a bit better now.”

“That’s good!” he replied.

“What are you reading?” I asked, paying attention to the movement of his lips.

“Just a news story about politics, you know the boring stuff.” 

“Mhmm.” 

The was a short pause before he started speaking again.

“Did you want-“ he gasped as I kissed him in surprise. 

It wasn’t long before he was kissing me back and I smiled at his reaction. My hand slithered down to his belt buckle, and I pulled it closer to me.

“Lou, Louis what are you doing?” he questioned after he quickly broke away from me.

“I was just a bit horny, and I thought you might have wanted to…”

“Not right now baby, why don’t we just relax together, did you want to cuddle?” 

“Why not? do you think I’m fat?” I said, starting to be on the verge of tears.

“What?! baby no! I would never think that!” Harry gasped with wide eyes.

“You think I’m fat!” I whimpered, cringing away from him.

I burst out into tears before getting off of the couch and running towards our bedroom. I locked the door then collapsed onto the bed.

“Lou, please open up” Harry called out, banging a fist on the door.

“No, go away” I cried.

“Baby please, I never called you fat, I think you’re beautiful okay, I love you so much. You’re everything that I’ve always needed and more, I would never and have never thought of you as being fat, I love you okay, please don’t get mad, I-I need you Lou” he whispered, sounding fragile at the end of his speech.

I sniffled just as I heard his words but got up to open the door. When I did, I immediately collapsed into his arms and began crying again.

“I-I’m s-sorry H-Harry, I-I love you, I p-promise, i-it’s just my e-emotions have been a-all weird and m-messed up be-because of-f these stupid hormones-s” I stuttered beginning to calm down.

“No baby don’t worry about anything; I love you okay, I just want you to be okay, If you want to do anything, maybe we can do it later.”

“O-Okay” I muttered into his chest.

“Everything will be okay, alright baby?”

“Yes, it will.”

“How about we lie down together? we can cuddle with each other” he smiled as he slowly walked us to our bed.

“Okay,” I agreed before lying down on the bed with him.

Harry wrapped his arms around me and pulled me as close as he could towards him, with a growing tummy in the way it was hard. 

It wasn’t long before I fell asleep again, listening to the sound of Harry’s heartbeat.

 

 

I woke up again feeling colder than usual and could hear someone talking quietly to whoever it was. I groaned as I stretched awake and my senses became more alert. 

“Hello little ones, it’s your Daddy here.”

We had started referring to each other as ‘Mummy’ and ‘Daddy’ so the babies would be able to recognise who we were when they were born.

“How are you doing inside your Mummy’s tummy? Is it nice and comfy in there.” 

I soon recognised it to be Harry’s voice, and I opened my eyes to see Harry in between my legs and talking to the babies. I smiled down at him as he hadn’t realised that I was awake.

“Mummy’s doing such a good job at looking after you, isn’t he? I bet you want to come out soon because we want to meet you already, but it’s too early for you to do that yet, isn’t it?”

I refrained from giggling at him and kept it to a huge grin instead. 

“I think you’ll turn out to be such beautiful babies won’t you as you have a beautiful Mummy as well don’t you.”

I giggled quietly at him, and he looked up at me with wide eyes. 

“Oh no! I’ve been caught! Abort! Abort!” 

“You’re such a dork” I teased. “Your father is a dork little ones.”

Harry kissed my stomach before kissing me on the lips.

“How many times have you been doing that while I was asleep?” 

“Only a few times but I guess you haven’t noticed until now” he smiled as he hovered just above me. 

“It’s cute” I grinned as I looked up into his eyes.

“You're cute” he muttered before pressing kisses into my neck. 

I started giggling as he carried on and he soon started tickling me as well. I shrieked as I tried to push him off but he was stronger than me.

“H-Harry, s-stop i-it” I laughed.

“What’s the magic word?”

“P-Please?”

“Okay, I’ll stop,” he said as I began to calm down.

“T-Thank you” I sighed before pulling him in for a hug. "You'll make an excellent father Harry; I know you will."

“I hope so Lou; I love you.”

“I love you too Hazza.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well?


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MATURE SCENE IN WEEK 29'S FIRST SECTION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MATURE SCENE IN WEEK 29'S FIRST SECTION.
> 
> Don't be sad but there are only a few chapters left. Six or seven at most.  
> :ccccccc (lol looks more like a caterpillar)
> 
> Well here's another chapter, I will be very sad.
> 
> I'm learning Japanese so I just bought a book called 'Japanese from Zero' it looks like it has good reviews so it should be okay.

Twenty-seven weeks

 

Wedding invitations were being sent out and we still wanted it to be in Westminster Abbey even though some of the politicians didn’t. They hadn’t made a decision yet, but we were getting there. 

I was inviting some of my friends and Eleanor was going to be my Maid of Honour, Niall being Harry’s, Best Man of course. 

I knocked at Zayn’s apartment door and waited patiently outside. 

Zayn and I had become friends over the weeks as we would sometimes see each other in the hallway or bump into each other in the foyer. We had a few things in common with each other, and I realised that he was a nice guy, even though he was a bit quiet sometimes. 

“Hey, your highness” Zayn greeted as he opened the door, only peeking his head around the door.

“We are friends now, there is no need for you to calm me, your highness, it’s just really formal, I think with passed formalities now.”

“Oh thank you, what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to give you this,” I said, handing him an envelope.

“What is it?” he muttered.

“Umm… Open it and you’ll find out.”

“Alright, no need to be sassy” he joked.

“Sorry! can’t help it” I laughed. 

I waited as I watched him open the envelope with a frown. He read the letter inside and soon his eyes widened.

“You’re inviting me to your wedding?!”

“Yes, I consider you as a friend, so you can come.”

“Thank you very much” he smiled.

“You can meet my friend Liam, he’s very friendly, I can show you a picture if you’d like?” I replied, starting to take my phone out.

“Oh, okay.”

I searched for a picture of him and showed it to Zayn. His eyebrows raised and he looked a bit flustered as well when he saw him.

“He looks nice”, he said, and I smirked.

“I think you two would get along well but anyway I’ve got to go, I’ll see you soon.”

“Alright, bye” Zayn answered before closing the door. 

I sighed as I started to rub the protuberance of my belly. Being pregnant was slightly difficult, having swollen feet, mood swings and bad backs but Harry was always there to help me. I opened the door of our flat and stepped in. Harry was reading a newspaper, as per usual and I smiled at he sight. I hobbled over to him, sitting down a few spaces away from Harry. 

“Being pregnant is so tough” I sighed as I touched my belly.

“Yeah, it looks tough Lou… would you like me to rub your feet for you?” 

“Thank you” I smiled. “My feet do hurt a bit.”

“Okay, lift your feet up” he replied, putting down his newspaper.

I lifted my feet up onto his lap and relaxed back into the couch. He carefully rubbed the soles of my feet, and I sighed contentedly. 

He spent a few minutes at my feet before I told him to stop.

“Thank you Harry” I grinned as I slid over to him.

“You can sleep on me if you like, you look a bit tired, Doctor said that you can’t move around an awful lot”, he said as he patted his lap.

I smiled happily as I sat in his lap and curled into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his chest. 

“I think you’ll be a great daddy Harry.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you’ve been so good to me over the past, what almost two years now? and also through these six months you’ve always been t-there for m-me”, I said, feeling my eyes start to well up.

“Lou, are you crying?” he asked, and I shook my head into his chest.

“I’m not, I’m just so happy that I met you and now we’re getting married and having babies, it’s all gone quite quickly” I sighed, fiddling with part of his shirt.

“I know, but it just feels right, I feel like I’ve known you forever, apart from hearing things about you in the news, but I like being with you and doing this brings us closer together.”

“It feels right with you, I just hope that everything will go to plan and shit, four weeks until we are getting married, that’s not that far away.”

“No swearing! the babies can hear” Harry whispered, and I giggled.

“Sorry Daddy” I joked.

“That’s starting to turn me on now.” 

I gasped as I looked up to him and he just shrugged.

“You can hear me say it later” I muttered into his ear, and he blushed.

I kissed his neck before snuggling into his chest. I began to fall asleep in his arms, and I heard him say ‘I love you’ to me.

“I love you too” I whispered. 

 

 

Twenty-nine weeks

 

 

Over the past few weeks, I had really sensitive nipples. I would take off my t-shirt sometimes as the constant rubbing would hurt and get annoying. 

I huffed as my dress was rubbing over my nipples. We had just gotten back from a doctors appointment and were in the car, on our way back to our apartment. I was told to stay in bed as I was getting closer to my due date. For the wedding, I was allowed to stay standing for the ceremony but for most if it I would have to sit down for it.

“Are you okay Lou?” Harry asked as he looked at me with worry.

“Y-Yeah.”

“You don’t sound okay, come here,” he said with a frown.

“Okay,” I sighed before leaning in to hug him.

I moaned quietly just as my chest pressed against him and I quickly pulled away.

“What was that?!”

“I’m just sensitive around here” I replied moving my hands over my chest area. “I need this dress off.”

“I could help you, but we’ll have to wait until we get back home.” 

“Okay,” I whimpered. 

About ten minutes later we were back home and in our apartment. In that time I had become slightly hard. Harry carefully helped me into our apartment as my tummy was really big at the moment.

Harry smiled down at me as he closed the door behind us. I sighed as I moved to pull the zip of my dress but was stopped by Harry. I looked sharply up at him, and he just smiled at me. He pulled my dress down, a simple A-line figure with a flowery pattern, by the zip. He gently pushed down the sleeves of my dress, and I let it fall on top of my stomach. 

I sighed in relief as the fabric rubbed over my nipples and I ended up staring back up at Harry. We both had scanned each other's eyes and faces before I felt myself leaning into him. I closed my eyes as I waited for the touch of his lips and it soon came. I kissed him slowly before wrapping my arms around him. He slid the rest of my dress down, leaving me in my red panties. I still had my shoes on so I slipped them off my feet and stepped closer to Harry. 

My stomach did block us a bit so I had to pull away slightly but eventually, we ended up pulling away. 

“Where do you want to go?” I asked as my hands slid to the buttons on his shirt.

“I don’t mind, I’ll go wherever you want us to go.” 

I led, more like waddled, us towards the couch, leaving my clothes by the front door. 

I gently lay down on the couch and carefully pulled him on top of me. 

He kissed my lips before starting to kiss down my neck until he got to my chest. He pressed his lips to the middle of my chest then began to suck on my left nipple. I whined loudly as I grabbed onto the side of his head and curled my hands into his hair.

“H-Harry.” 

The sensitive skin felt like fire now, but it did bring me slight pleasure as he continued to suck. 

He licked over it before switching to the other one, and I arched my back into him. I looked down at him as licked my nipple then kissed over my baby bump. 

“Haz” I whispered faintly.

I couldn’t really see him as my stomach was in the way but I felt him pull my lace lingerie halfway down my thighs. I gasped in shock as he wrapped his lips around my dick and my hands instantly went to grab his hair. 

“Flip” I muttered, trying not to swear. 

I moaned at the feeling of his mouth around me. It was a pleasant sensation that washed all over my body. My body was hot all over, and Harry was quick to get me close to the edge, deep throating me very well. He hummed lightly, but it still caused me to let out a whimper.

“Feels so good”, I said as he licked a long and fat strip up my manhood.

I smiled dreamily as he carried on. I was already close as being pregnant made me have quicker orgasms.

“M’close Harry” 

He gave me one nod before sucking a bit harder and taking me even further in his mouth. I moaned high in my throat as I came down his throat and he soon pulled off.

“Thank you Harry” I whispered.

“It’s okay” he replied as he licked his lips. “You should have a rest, you must be tired, I’ll go get your blanket.”

“Thanks” I mumbled as I closed my eyes.

It wasn’t long before I felt a blanket being placed over my shoulders and I snuggled into it. A kiss was placed on my forehead, and I smiled in delight.

“Love you” I whispered. 

“Love you too Lou.”

 

 

“Lou! baby! wake up.”

I whined, pulling the blankets with me.

“You’re mum called.” 

My eyes opened instantly, and I tried to sit up.

“No stay down baby, I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“What is it?” I whispered.

“You’re mum called, she said that we will be able to get married in Westminster Abbey.”

“What?!” 

“We can get married where we want to!” he exclaimed. 

“This is great!” I cheered as I brought Harry into my arms.

“I know Lou, this is amazing.”

“I can’t wait, but I must ask why did they agree to this?” I asked, fumbling with his fingers.

“It must have been from the persistence of your parents and from some of our supporters.”

“Our fans?” I said slightly confused by what he meant.

“Yeah, apparently we have a fanbase, which I think Niall had something to do with” he laughed.

“Really?”

“Mhmm, it’s a pretty big fandom, though.”

“And how do you know this?” I said teasingly.

“Umm…” he blushed, and I laughed.

“Of course you’ve looked haven’t you” I giggled as I pushed the middle of his chest.

“Maybe.” 

“I should probably get up now”, I said trying to get up. 

“Baby, you know the doctor said to be in try and rest for a few days.” 

I huffed as I fell back onto the couch.

“Fine, but you’re cuddling me” I pouted as I turned onto my side.

“Of course I will, I love cuddling my baby” he smiled before trying to fit on the couch with me.

“This is not going to work is it?” Harry stated as he tried but failed to fit on the couch.

“You could spoon me from behind, I like that” I whispered, and he listened. 

He fit behind me, and I leant back peacefully into his body. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS DAN WOOTONFOOTON GUY NEEDS TO BE QUIET. HE NEEDS TO STAY IN HIS OWN LANE. 
> 
> WHY HE IS CUSSING OUT MY BABIES LIKE THAT, I DON'T KNOW BUT HE NEEDS TO TAKE A NAP.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I should put a warning but I guess I should. I don't know what I should put a warning for but just be warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :c

Thirty-two weeks

 

Our wedding day was today, April 24th, and I was so nervous. My dress was carefully being put on me by my Wedding Dress Designer, and I felt beautiful. Harry would be leaving for Westminster Abbey soon for our wedding service. 

My diamond tiara was placed onto my styled hair, and my white lace veil placed over me. 

My white wedding dress was a silk organza dress with a sweetheart neckline that had lace surrounding my neck and arms. It had a long monarch train with small diamonds sewn into the fabric. 

I slipped on my white flats, I would have worn some pumps, but I didn’t want to look like I was struggling as well as being pregnant. 

There was a knock on my hotel door, and I turned my head to look at it. One of the guards in my room went to open the door cautiously. He was quiet as he had a talk with whoever was at the door.

“There is a lady at the door, would you like me to let her in your highness?”

“Who is it?”

“Louis! it’s me, Eleanor!” I heard a familiar voice exclaim.

“Ellie! come in!”

“Thank you,” she said, pushing past the guard and gave him a quick look up and down before turning to me.

“Hello El” 

“Sorry Miss but I’m going to have to search you,” the guard said, and she sighed. 

I shrugged as she looked at me before walking towards the spot the guard pointed to. He quickly scanned her with a metal detector before letting her go when she was clear.

“Thank you, Madame,” he said.

“It’s okay.”

Eleanor walked over to me and looked over the dress.

“You look beautiful Louis, absolutely fantastic, if Harry doesn’t start crying then there must be something wrong with him.”

“Thank you El” I smiled as she stood in front of me.

“You did a good job, you should be very proud of yourself,” she said, speaking to The Designer and I nodded in agreement.

“T-Thank you so much,” she said and blushed as she concentrated on the back of my dress.

“Lou, I brought your flowers.”

Eleanor gave me a 'Lily of the Valley' bouquet, and I gratefully took it.

“Thank you.”

“We have to be down in about fifteen minutes, so I’ll go check that everyone is ready.”

“Good, I’ll see you down there.”

“Bye Eleanor,” I said and gave her a kiss on the cheek before she left the room.

“Bye Louis”

 

 

Fifteen minutes passed quickly and soon my father was knocking entering my room. 

“Papa!” 

“Hello Princess” he smiled as he walked over to me. 

I gave him a side hug, and he hugged back.

“Is it time for us to go now?” I asked, and he nodded.

“Yes we do, you need to get married.”

“Okay,” I replied as I stepped off of the podium I was on.

The train of my dress was being lifted by The Designer as we walked out of my room and down the hall towards the foyer. I could see my Maid of Honour, Eleanor, My Best Man, Liam, and my other bridesmaids all waiting for me. They were all being put into their own cars in pairs and then Dad and I were put into a car as well. We were sent on our way to the Abbey.

“Dad I’m scared, what if it’s too soon to do all of this?”

“You can’t be having doubts now Louis? Do you want to marry Harry?”

“Yes, of course, I do, he’s the love of my life.” 

“Then it is the right time for you two to get married, we definitely approve of Harry and have seen how much he’s done for you.”

“Thanks, Dad”

We had just got to the green park, and I could hear the amount of noise some of the people were making. The sea of British flags filled the pavement and were all waved frantically about. 

“You’re all grown up now, you were a baby not long ago, and it’s all gone so quick. You’re getting married now.”

I turned to my father, who’s head was turned to the window.

“I’ll miss being at the palace with you two but I will always be your Princess, and I know exactly where to go to if I need you,” I said above the noise and slid my hand into his.

We pulled up at the Abbey, and my father looked at me.

“It’s time for you to get married now” he smiled.

“I love you, Dad,” I said, and his hand paused on the car handle.

“I love you too Princess.”

 

The Bridal Party had gone already, and now it was my turn to walk the aisle. Eleanor held onto the train of my dress as we walked with my father beside me. Once I had gotten to the big church doors, they were opened, and it revealed the inside of the church. The Archbishop of Canterbury was walking slightly ahead of us. He stopped just in front of us, just like it was planned, and turned to face us. He explained a few things to the both of us before he turned around again.

Everyone stood up, but I was mainly focusing on where Harry would be as he would be walking down the front of the church just ahead of me. He got to the altar just as we started walking again. My Bridal Party joined on behind me as we proceeded down the passageway again. 

HIs back was turned with his head bowed, and he was dressed up in a red military suit.

The choir had already started playing my procession song, and we were passing through their section to get to the altar. Harry turned around, and the smile that was on his face was replaced with wide eyes. He looked speechless, and as Eleanor said, he started to cry. 

I smiled as I saw his reaction and soon I was standing right in front of him. 

“Oops, I guess I didn’t expect to see you cry.”

He laughed before replying with a “Hi.” 

My procession song had finished, and a hymn was being sung instead. I tightly squeezed my father's hand and took in a deep breath.

Eleanor took my bouquet from me, and I soon linked one of my hands with his. He lifted my veil off of my face and slid it behind me. I bit my lip and looked down at my feet until the hymn ended. I looked and saw that the bridal party and groom's party were wearing their white lily of the valley boutonnieres and corsages. They all looked stunning if I must say so myself.

I stared up at him just as the Archbishop of Canterbury started to talk. 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…” The Archbishop started, but I was too concentrated on Harry. 

I paid attention again when he asked for any reason why we shouldn’t be joined together in matrimony. 

“Harry Edward Styles, wilt thou have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together according to God’s law in the holy estate of matrimony?” The Archbishop said. “Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?”

“I will” Harry answered.

The Archbishop turned to me.

“Louis William Tomlinson, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together according to God’s law in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?” 

“I will” I replied.

“Who giveth this man to be married to this man?” 

My father took my right hand and passed it to The Archbishop. Harry placed his right hand over mine before pulling it closer to him.

“I, Harry Edward Styles”

“I, Harry Edward Styles” Harry repeated, staring into my eyes.

“Take thee, Louis William Tomlinson… to be my wedded husband… to have and to hold from this day forward” I felt him grip my hand tighter. “for better, for worse…for richer, for poorer…In sickness and in health” He smiled a bit wider. “To love and to cherish…till death, us do part…according to God’s holy law” I blushed as winked at me. “…and there to I give my troth.”

I did the same thing, repeating all of what The Archbishop said.

Once I had finished, we dropped our hands. 

“Bless, O Lord, this ring, and grant that he who gives it and he who shall wear it may remain faithful to each other, and abide in thy peace and favour, and live together in love until their lives' end. Through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen.” The Archbishop read.

Harry took one of the rings The Archbishop was holding and placed it on my ring finger.

“With this ring I thee wed; with my body I thee honour; and all my worldly goods with thee I share: in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.” Harry repeated after The Archbishop.

I knelt down along with Harry, with a bit of a struggle, on the cushioned chairs in front of us and a prayer was said.

“Let us pray. O Eternal God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, giver of all spiritual grace, the author of everlasting life: Send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this man and this woman, whom we bless in thy name; that, living faithfully together, they may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, whereof this ring given and received is a token and pledge, and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen.”

Gold fabric was wrapped around our entwined hands and held by The Archbishop.

“Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder.”

The Archbishop had said two more prayers before we were able to get up again. I sighed in relief as I stood up and Harry made sure to help me up as well. We were escorted over to some seats, and we sat down.

The rest of the service included hymns and verses read by some of our family and other influential members. The crowd had to say some lines as well to show their consent. Occasionally, I would rub my hand subconsciously over my stomach. I caught the eye of my parents and smiled widely at them.

Soon we had to stand up again and go back to the altar. We stood there just as everyone sang Jerusalem.

It was time for us to sign some documents so we turned around to face the congregation, Eleanor handed me my flowers and I thanked her dearly. We turned to face each other, and I smiled up at him.

At that moment, I felt something weird happening in my stomach. It took me a while to come back to my senses. Two gunshots were heard, and the scream of some of the people immediately made me wonder what happened.

“Haz? What happened?” 

“L-Lou.” 

I felt the right side of my dress and gasped when I saw deep red blood on my hands. I felt myself falling, and soon I was resting my head on someone’s lap.

“H-Harry” I whimpered.

“Baby stay with me, o-okay.” 

I saw tears coming to his eyes, and I furrowed my eyebrows. I saw other people gathered around me, but I jut focused in Harry.

“What happened?”

“S-Someone s-shot y-you in the s-stomach.”

“W-What do you mean? A-Are the babies hurt?”

“I-I don’t k-know,” he said as some tears ran down his face.

I felt my eyes closing slowly, but I tried to stay awake.

“S-Stay with me L-Lou, please I-I can’t lose you.”

“I’m trying…” 

“I-I love you, Lou, okay, I-I love you so damn much, and you can’t l-leave me now, I just got you.”

“I love you too Harry,” I said weakly.

A sharp pain went through my stomach, and I screamed as I curled in on myself. I started to breathe erratically as I tried to reach for his hand.

“W-What’s happening Lou?” 

“C-Contractions” I groaned as I held my stomach.

“The paramedics are here Lou, try and keep your eyes open for me, please, let me see those beautiful blue eyes of yours.”

I nodded slowly as I tried to keep my eyes open. My eyes were slowly closing, and the last thing I saw was Harry crying with his hand over his mouth before I fell into unconsciousness.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh.
> 
> :c 
> 
> School starts in two days for me. Yay...
> 
> On a lighter note, I've got so many story ideas in my head (it may take me like five years to write all of them but meh)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *spontaneously combusts* 
> 
> L-Larry H-Hugged.
> 
> Let me repeat that.
> 
> LARRY HUGGED AND IT WAS BEAUTIFUL. IT WAS 12PM WHEN I FOUND OUT AND I WAS NEARLY IN TEARS. IT WAS JUST... I CANT.
> 
> THREE YEARS WE HAVE WAITED AND NOW HERE IT IS.

I was in the hospital, holding onto Louis’ hands. He had been asleep for a few days now, and I was apprehensive about him. 

The nurses had to do an emergency C-Section, and they managed to get both of the babies out but unfortunately only one baby survived. Our little girl had survived, but I didn’t want to name her without Louis. 

Over time we had some visitors, Niall and Gemma had popped in along with both of our parents. There wasn’t a moment when I wasn’t crying, and when I would talk to my parents, they would always try and calm me down. There were moments when I would cry with his parents as well.

I just wanted him to wake up and let me see those beautiful eyes of his. None of the nurses knew why he wouldn’t wake up, but they thought it was his body just trying to repair itself.

I clutched onto his hand which had an IV line on it and listened to the constant beeping of his heart monitor.

Currently, I was by myself in the hospital room as I had been for three days. I hadn’t eaten anything over the past few days, but I hadn’t felt like eating much. Some of the nurses would bring a glass of water for me, and I would drink some of it. 

He had a drip that provided liquid food for his body as well, and he seemed fine, apart from not waking up.

“Hey Lou, it’s Harry here, I don’t know if you can hear me but-“ I sighed “-I miss you, so much. I wish you could wake up, I miss hearing your voice, and I’m sorry that this happened to someone like you, you’re too nice for something like this to happen to you, I hope you wake up soon. I love you.” 

I heard the door open, and I didn’t look up to see who it was. I felt some arms wrap around my shoulder and pull me closer to them. I looked up and saw my mother smiling down at me sadly. Next to her was my father, who was sitting on one of the hospital chairs next to me.

“Hey Hun, how are you doing?” she spoke.

“I don’t know anymore mum.”

“You must miss him.”

“I-I do,” I said with furrowed eyebrows.

“We brought you some food; please eat it for us.”

“I’m not hungry mum.”

“Harry, please eat it, you can’t go without food forever.” 

“But…” I sighed finally giving in when my mother looked at me harshly. “Fine.”

She handed me a sandwich from inside a bag, and I slowly picked at parts of it before putting it into my mouth. 

“Mum, Dad, What if Louis doesn’t wake up?” I asked, staring down at my sandwich.

I heard them both gasp and could feel their gazes on me.

“Harry, don’t think that he’ll wake up for you, he misses you just as much as you miss him.”

I nodded before leaning into my mother.

Many hours passed with us just talking or me watching Louis. Louis’ parents joined us just as they were about to leave. I saw them have a muffled conversation from outside of the room, and I turned to look at Louis.

He looked so peaceful with his eyes closed and his eyelashes fanned out over his cheekbones. I moved a piece of hair from his eyes and swept it beside his ear. I adjusted the cover and brought it a bit higher up his body. I stroked my right hand lightly over his cheeks and sighed softly. 

The door opened again to reveal Louis’ parents.

“Hello Harry, how are you?” Louis’ mum asked.

“I don’t know; I just want to talk to him.”

“Have you seen your little girl yet?”

“They have to keep her in an incubator, she’s premature, and they want her to be okay, I’ve visited her a few times; she looks a lot like Louis though,” I said frowning at the end of my sentence.

“I can tell you must miss him.”

“I know he’s not dead, but I just feel like he’s gone you know?”

“We know that Louis will wake up because he is a strong person and we know that. He’s been through so much hate because of who he is but he has still managed to get through all of this with a smile on his face. He’ll wake up; we know he will” his mum said. “If you’re ever feeling lonely, you can always ask to see your baby because she is a gorgeous baby, I can see elements of both of you in her.”

“Thank you” I replied with a smile on my face.

“Just keep on smiling because I know Louis doesn’t want you to feel down, and we don’t want to see you down now, you’re like a son to us.” 

I blushed as I looked at Louis’ hand in mine.

“Remember to stay strong for yourself and also for Louis.”

“I will.”

“You’re married now, so look after your family as best as you can.”

“Not officially, we still haven’t signed the documents yet.”

“Don’t worry; you have got time.”

 

 

It was just a waiting game. It was day four now, and I had heard that the man who shot Louis was put in prison. For life. Thank God.

I had started to visit our baby more often now, and she was getting along fine. Apart from being a little underweight and still developing slightly, there was nothing to worry about. 

I was coming back to Louis’ room and opened the door. I saw him move, and my eyes widened. He turned his head to the side as if trying to adjust to the light. 

“Lou?” I questioned and slowly walked towards him. 

He looked at me as I was moving until I got to one of the visitor chairs. I took his hand, which he gripped tight, and I felt my eyes begin to water.

Louis opened his mouth and frowned when no noise came out. I immediately took a glass of water from the side and handed it to him. He nodded his head in thanks before drinking the water. I took the cup when he finished and placed it on the table. 

He sighed and rested his hands on his stomach. I heard his breath hitch as he felt over his stomach and looked at me in panic.

“They had to do an emergency C-Section to get the babies out, they managed to get the bullets out as one of them was in the amniotic fluid… o-one of the bullets hit a baby, so we lost it, but our little girl survived” I whispered on the verge of tears. “You almost died, though, your blood pressure went really low during the C-Section, but you managed to recover.”

I heard Louis burst into tears, and I went to give him a hug. He cried into my shirt, me not caring that it was getting wet, and hugged him tighter.

“Baby, we’ll get through this okay.”

Louis calmed down slightly before pulling away from me. I returned to holding his hand, and he smiled with tear stains on his cheek. 

We went into silence, but I didn’t mind as I was so happy that he was awake. 

“I missed you so much” I whispered before stepping forward and holding him again.

“I did too” Louis replied, mildly croaking. “I wanted to speak to you, but I couldn’t wake up.”

“I’m so glad that you’re okay.”

“I heard you speaking sometimes, and I wanted to do something like squeeze your hand or even just smile for you.” 

“I don’t mind as long as you’re here with me.”

I remember that I had to call the nurse if Louis had woken up, so I pressed the button. Only thirty seconds later two nurses came in with wide eyes and slightly panting as well. 

“He’s awake now.”

“Oh that’s great,” one of them said, letting out a sigh of relief. “Let me just get your doctor for you.” 

They both disappeared then Dr Jones and another Doctor came in. 

“Good afternoon your highnesses, I am glad you're awake,” the Doctor said. 

Louis smiled and gripped my hand tighter.

“We will need to do a few tests, and you’ll need to stay for a week so we can monitor you but after that, you are free to go.” 

“Thank you,” I said. 

The Doctor left leaving Dr Jones behind. She turned to us with a smile on her face.

“I hope you are okay, and your baby girl is doing just fine considering the circumstances; she looks a lot like you if I must say so myself. We’ll need to keep her for another three weeks to make sure that she is fully developed and that there are no complications.”

“I know, that’s what I was thinking” I replied as I smiled down at Louis. 

“If you wanted to see her, that may not be able to happen for a while as she isn’t allowed out of her incubator and you are still recovering from your stomach wound.”

Louis nodded as she explained some more things about what will happen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was a short one


	22. Chapter 22

“We still haven’t named her yet,” I said. 

“I still haven’t gotten a kiss from you yet” Louis giggled.

“Hmmm, you’re right, I’ve been missing your lips” I smiled as I stroked my thumb over his hand.

Louis was lying on his hospital bed and had just gone through some tests. He would be allowed out in a week or so and we were euphoric, once we got home we would start preparing our apartment for her. 

“Gimme a kiss then.” 

I got up off of my chair to lean over him. I stroked a piece of hair out of his face, staring into his blue eyes. I leant forward until our lips were touching. I had missed kissing his soft thin lips, and now that I got to, I loved it.

I pressed my lips a bit harder against his and deepened it slightly. He smelt mostly of hand sanitizer, but it didn’t matter, and I just wanted to kiss Louis so badly. 

Louis started to pull away, but I held it for a bit longer before letting him go. 

“I missed doing that” I whispered, and he giggled.

“I could tell.” 

“Hey,” I whined.

“Not necessarily a bad thing.”

I laughed before sitting back in my seat.

“Okay, so names?” 

 

 

Three days later and Louis was able to get out of bed. He had started to walk but wasn’t able to bend over. I would wheel him over to see our baby at least twice a day but now Louis wanted to start walking there. I made sure to support him until he began to do it himself.

We named our children Mary Catherine Louisa Styles and Alexander George Harold Styles.

We looked at our little girl. Mary was a little on the small side as she was born underweight and underdeveloped but she was growing well. She had a few wires connected to her, and she was sleeping peacefully in her incubator. 

“She looks stunning” I smiled.

“Yes, she is very cute, I can’t wait to take her home.”

“Neither can I, I should probably set things up for when she gets back.”

“Oh yeah, we still haven’t done that yet.” 

“It’s fine I don’t want you to hurt yourself, I can do it,” I said as I rubbed his back. 

“Thank you, you could even get some more toys if you wanted to.”

“Don’t you think she has enough toys now?” I smirked. “We got a lot from the baby shower and the toy stores; we also did buy for two.”

Louis frowned and had clenched his fists tightly. I held onto his hands, and he looked up at me with sad and wide eyes. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

“N-No it’s fine” he whispered. “I wish I could have seen him.” 

“I wish could have too.”

“You didn’t get to see him.” 

“No, they said he was dead in the womb already, so they had to take him away and I didn’t get to see him.”

“Why didn’t you ask to see Alexander?” he questioned.

“I think I would have gotten too emotional if I were to have seen him.”

“I understand. I was told that he had features of both of us but looked more like you.”

“Okay.”

He nodded with a hint of a smile on his face.

 

 

News had gone round that Louis’ mother had had her children. They were a boy, and a girl, like ours, and they had already been named. They were born one week early, but they were still okay. 

Louis’ parents named their children Ernest Rupert Atholl Tomlinson and Doris Poppet Tomlinson.

We were in the palace, and we were allowed to see her babies. Louis was currently holding Ernest, and I was holding Doris. 

Doris had cute blue eyes, just like Louis, and chubby cheeks. She was wrapped in a white onesie and had a spotted blue blanket as well, Ernest having the spotted red one. 

“They look beautiful,” I said and smiled up at his mother, Louis nodding in agreement.

 

 

Four weeks later and we were able to take Mary home. Being able to take her to see her new home was fantastic. I had set up everything in our house, and it was all up and ready. As soon as we had come out of the hospital, we were bombarded with photographers from outside. Louis and I posed for a few minutes before getting into a car that was waiting for us. 

I was holding onto the baby in a portable baby carrier, as it would hurt Louis, and he opened up the door to our apartment. 

“I’ve not been here for a few weeks” Louis sighed.

We had been staying at the Palace for two weeks as it was closer to the hospital.

“Lou?”

“Hmm,” he hummed.

“You’re okay right?”

“What do you mean?” he frowned, turning around to look at me.

“I mean are you okay? I know a lot has happened to you and us over the past few week, so I just want to know how you’re feeling."

“It was hard to get through the days without being able to see Alexander, but you helped me get through it, you made it bearable.”

“Thank you Lou” I smiled. 

“How about you? Are you okay?”

“I am now; I was stressing myself out when you weren’t waking up and Mary being in the incubator scared me a bit as well.”

“That’s great; we are both okay, and now we have Mary we can start a proper family together.”

“Finally,” I said and wrapped my arm around his shoulder, pulling him in for a side hug. 

I pulled Louis towards the couch, and we sat down. I gently took her out of the baby carrier, trying not to wake her up and handed her to Louis. 

I smiled as he held her gently in his arms. 

All I hoped for was that we could start a proper family together and that we would be able to raise Mary to the best of our abilities.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2000 hits!!! you guys are so nice!!! Thank you for reading this!
> 
> Anyway here is another chapterrrrr.
> 
> I may be updating less as I started school again today but this story will probably be finished in two/three days. :c :c :c

Life for us was great until it was time for Alexander’s funeral. We knew that we would have to have a funeral for our little boy and now it had come around so quickly, we were both sad about the occasion. The coffin of our baby was being transported to Westminster Hall by a horse-drawn gun carriage. It was a small brown coffin with the Royal Standard and the Imperial State Crown draped over the top of it.

We were waiting for the carriage to come to Westminster Hall. I held onto Louis’ hand tightly as he held Mary on his waist. She was wrapped up in a white dress and had a white beanie on her head. She was quite quiet, and she often looked at us with wide eyes. Louis was wearing a black dress that came to his knees and had a black hat covering his face. I looked at him, but his face was covered by his hat. 

Louis tightened his grip on my hand as we heard the music start. I let out a sad sigh as they proceeded down the hall. The small coffin was being carried by four people, and I turned away not being able to look at it. 

Louis was shaking slightly as they passed us and I pulled him close to my body.

He cried into my chest, visibly shaking, and I let him. Mary looked confused as she stared at Louis with her wide blue then I watched as they started to water. It wasn’t long before she was bursting out into tears as well. 

The coffin was placed on a catafalque, and I turned to look at it. I looked over to my parents who both nodded at me. 

“Lou, we have to go and put our flowers down.” 

He sniffled before nodding at me.

Mary was handed to me then he picked up the wreath beside him before going to put it on the coffin. He whimpered as he let his hand stroke over the top of the casket. I held Louis close to me as his hand went to cover his mouth. He was shaking as he looked over the coffin and I held him close as I stared back at it.

Louis began to walk backwards slowly, and I followed behind him until we got to our seat. 

“Louis.” 

He didn’t answer.

“Louis?” 

No reply.

“Louis!” I exclaimed quietly, and he jumped.

“W-What?!” 

“Baby it’s okay, we’ll get through this.” 

Louis looked up at me with watery blue eyes and I frowned. I kissed his head and held him close to me. 

The men who carried the coffin had turned to walk out just as Louis’ parents walked towards the casket. I held him close as they paid their respects and soon my parents followed after them. Many other families and the prime minister were after them as well. 

We stayed until everyone had almost left, with only our parents left behind. 

“Louis” his mum began before bringing him close to her and pulled him off towards the side. I tried to calm Mary down, but she carried on crying as she saw Louis’ back turned towards us.

“Hello Mary, it’s your papa here. Why are you crying Mary? Do you want to see your mummy?” I asked as I bounced her on my waist. 

“Shh shh, you can see your mummy soon.” 

She calmed down slightly and came down to a few whimpers. 

“Mummy is talking to his mummy and daddy, he’ll be back soon, do you want to talk to daddy?”

Mary had fully calmed down, and I smiled at her. She looked at me with her wide blue eyes, and I kissed her nose. She giggled as I pressed kisses over her face before kissing her nose again. When I had stopped, she started to press open-mouthed kisses to my cheek. 

“What are you doing Mary? Are you giving me a kiss?” I smiled as she gurgled at me. 

I blew a raspberry onto her cheek, and she shrieked loudly before hiding her face in my chest.

I saw Louis beginning to walk over to me, and I grinned at him. He still looked upset, and a bit of worry was etched into his face. 

“C-Can I hold her, please? Haz?” 

“Of course you can baby,” I said as I gave him Mary. 

He held onto her tightly, placing a small kiss on her forehead. Louis smiled at her weakly.

I touched my hand on his shoulder, making him look up at me. 

“Lou ar-?”

“I’m fine” he interrupted, staring down at the floor.

I stepped forward to lift his head up. I looked into Louis’ cerulean blue eyes. I smiled before leaning in to kiss him. It was only a short kiss, but I always liked to kiss his lips. 

“Thank you” Louis whispered.

“What for?” 

“I needed that.” 

 

 

I sighed as soon as we got home. Louis had Mary hitched up on his hip and holding her close. 

“Are you sad that Alexander is gone?” Louis asked as he walked over to the kitchen, with me following behind him.

“Of course I am baby, I wish that I could have been able to see him.”

“You didn’t look sad at the funeral.” 

“What?! How can you say that?” I said and turned to him in surprise.

“All I’m saying is that you didn’t look that happy.”

“I was trying to keep strong for both of us, I didn’t want to start crying in case you did but I was hurting inside, I don’t have to show you everything!” I shouted. 

“Shh, you’ll wake up Mary” Louis replied as she started to cry. 

“Well put her to bed then, you’re the one who started this argument anyway.”

“Fine, she doesn’t need to hear this anyway. I can’t believe you” Louis said shaking his head and storming off towards the bedroom.

He was back after five minutes, and I had calmed down slightly. 

“I’m sorry, but I just didn’t think that you looked upset.”

“Louis, I was very upset about what happened to you and to our baby boy, and I would have taken those bullets for you if I coul-“

“-Don’t you dare say that!” Louis interrupted, hitting my chest weakly. “I can not live without you! I wouldn’t be able to raise our children without you, if he was to have survived, or I wouldn’t be able to carry on, j-just, please d-don’t say t-that.” 

Louis had a few tears beginning to slide down his cheeks, and he began to shake slightly.

“Lou, please don’t cry, I didn’t mean to make you upset, I love you okay?” I said, bringing him in for a tight hug.

“I love you too H-Haz, p-please don’t leave m-me.”

“I never will, I have no reason to leave.”

Louis sniffled as he gripped my shirt a bit tighter and I hugged him even harder.

“Louis, are we good?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Thank you,” I said letting out a sigh of relief.

“I’m sorry for getting you all riled up, I shouldn’t have started that.” 

“Don’t worry baby, I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.”

I kissed his hair as he calmed down.

“Maybe we need a holiday, we haven’t had our honeymoon yet, and we could try for more children if you want, we can have as many as you would like.”

“No child would be able to replace Alexander” Louis muttered.

“I know that, I don’t want a child that will replace Alexander, I want you to be happy and whether that is by having more children or going on holiday then I’ll do that.”

“That sounds nice, where we would go?” he asked as he looked up at me.

“We can go wherever you want to go, I wouldn’t mind, I want you to be happy.”

“We will decide together, this is not about me, it’s about both of us.” 

“Okay, we’ll do this together Princess.” 

“There are so many places to choose from” he smiled. 

“I know, and we’ll decide soon enough.” 

There was silence before Louis gasped.

“What will we do with Mary, she’s too young to travel?” 

“She could stay with our parents, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind having to look after her, they could take turns.”

“That’s a good idea actually,” Louis said, slightly surprised.

“Why do you look so surprised?!”

“Not very often that you come up with good ideas” Louis joked, and I gasped.

“How dare you?” I said faking astonishment before moving to tickle his sides.

“Harry!” he shrieked as he squirmed in my grip.

“No cuddles for you today.” 

Louis inhaled sharply, and he tried to pout as I tickled him but he couldn’t.

“N-No I need m-my cuddles” he laughed.

“Then you have to apologise.” 

“I’m s-sorry”  he giggled.

“Are you truly sorry?” I asked as I paused my tickling.

“Hmm…” he thought. “No.”

I immediately started tickling him again. 

“Okay yes yes I’m s-sorry, v-very very s-sorry.”

“Good” I smiled and stopped tickling him.

“Thank you” Louis sighed. 

I kissed him lightly on the lips, and he eagerly accepted. 

“Well why don’t we go on holiday, we can find a place to get away, and we’ll go,” I said, smiling down at him.

“Okay,” he agreed before pecking my lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My eyes feel like they are on fire. 
> 
> I'm so tired.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MATURE SCENE AT THE ENDS BROSEPHS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who updated... Me!!!
> 
> I need to go to bed and it's not even nine yet. 
> 
> Yo dudes there's like two chapters left. 
> 
> I'm watching House of DVF and wow. They are just so rude to each other sometimes.

We had chosen Ko Samui in Thailand for a place to go for our honeymoon. A thirteen-hour flight and an hour drive later we were here. A place with white sand beaches, clear blue sea and bright skies. We had eventually managed to agree on going there after many hours of debate. Along with that, we had gone to get our marriage documents signed and even shared our kiss on the balcony like we were supposed to. 

We had been driven from the airport until we had gotten to our special holiday resort. I smiled as I walked us over to the entrance of the building. Our bags had already been taken in and placed into our villa. As soon as we got in many rows of people that were there to welcome us. 

Many of the women and men were wearing traditional clothing, and they all looked very colourful. I grinned, keeping Louis close to me even though we already had security with us. They all either clapped and bowed to us, bringing a smile to our faces. 

We shook some of their hands and thanked them for their warm welcome. 

There was, who I presumed was one, the manager, he was waiting for us at the end of the line. I had shaken his hand before Louis did and two Leis were handed to us. I instantly put mine over Louis’ head while he put him over my head. 

“สวัสดีครับ (hello)! ผม Prasert (my name is Prasert)”

I grinned and nodded, slightly understanding what he was saying. 

“Welcome to Thailand! would you like us to show you to your house?”

“Yes, that would be lovely.” 

He immediately led us to a buggy parked outside of the reception, and I helped Louis get in. We were taken on a three-minute drive to one of the more private houses where we would be staying. Many trees and flowers passed us as we rolled down the beach. I watched to see Louis’ reaction as he looked over our house and he gasped.

“Wow,” he muttered.

He looked over our Ocean Haven Villa with wide eyes and a big grin. 

“Harry, it's incredible, you’re the best husband ever” he sighed before hugging me tightly.

I blushed at his comment.

“Lou, it’s no problem, we can always do things like this if you wanted to.” 

“Maybe next time we can bring Mary with us.”

“Or with any new children that we may have.”

“Mmm yeah, that would be great.”

We got out of our cart and thanked our driver before taking our steps to our villa. It was a really modern villa with glass wall windows looking out onto the beach. It was a two-floor building, and I had to admit that it was a very beautiful place. I held Louis’ hand as we walked into the summer house. I pulled us over to the entrance, looking over to see Louis’ reaction.

“Harry…” he whispered. “I love it, it’s breathtaking.”

“I thought you might like this.” 

“I do” Louis smiled. 

“Come on let’s go and look around.” 

Louis nodded before letting me pull him towards the different rooms.

 

 

I had taken him everywhere in the villa, and it turns out there was quite a lot in it. We had a dining area, a large swimming pool, an ocean view, outdoor shower and a big bathroom as well.

“We have a few hours until dinner, if there is anything you want to do before then, then that’s okay.”

“Unpack” Louis stated.

“Sure” I smiled as I took him to our bedroom.

We had already picked which room we wanted, and I took up our bags from the floor.

“Let me take up a bag, I don’t want you taking all of it.”

“Alright then,” I said as I handed him his suitcase.

We walked up to our room, and I put our bags on the bed. We spent a while unpacking, most of it spent kissing and giggling, and eventually everything was in our wardrobes. 

“I could cook something for us, I know that they already have stocked up our cupboards with a variety of foods.”

“I would like that, can I help you?” Louis asked.

“Of course baby.”

“Be aware, I’m just going to watch you and sneak some food into my mouth.”

“No problem” I laughed.

 

 

The next day we woke up very refreshed and very delighted. The sun shone through the curtains and illuminated Louis' face. His eyes seemed to glow in the sunlight whenever he appeared from underneath the covers. We shared kisses and small touches with each other, rubbing our noses in an Eskimo kiss.

Louis and I spent most of the morning in bed and in each other's arms. It wasn’t until I heard Louis’ stomach growl that we made a move to get up. 

“I’ll catch up, but I need to get dressed, I’ll see you downstairs,” Louis said in a croaky voice.

“Okay Lou, I’ll start breakfast for us.”

“Thank you” he giggled. 

I rolled out of bed and padded down into the kitchen. Our cupboards were full with food already that we may need. I grabbed many different things: eggs, bread, beans and sausages, to prepare our food. 

The sun was shining through the glass windows and beamed onto my face. I hummed a quiet tune as I picked up four eggs and two pieces of bread. I placed the bread into the toaster before turning on three of the hobs. I put the baked beans, eggs and sausages into separate pans, putting them onto the hobs.

I was so engrossed in cooking that I didn’t realise Louis come up behind me and hug me until I felt his arms wrap around my waist. His head managed to rest on my shoulder, probably from being on his tip toes. 

“Hello Lou” I laughed as he snuggled into my neck.

“Hi Haz” he whispered into my ear. 

“You look very chipper this morning.”

“I feel very chipper” Louis laughed. “Breakfast looks good.” 

“Thank you.” 

He moved under one of my arms until he was standing next to my side. I rested my arm on his shoulder as I pulled him closer to me. I kissed his forehead just as the beans, sausages and eggs had finished. The toast popped out of the toaster soon after.

“Lou, baby, can you get some plates for me please?” 

“Yup!” 

He quickly grabbed two plates from the cupboards, after searching for a few minutes, and placed them beside me.

“Thanks boo” I grinned as Louis blushed.

I placed everything equally onto the plates. Louis grabbed some cutlery, and I walked, with the plates, to the dining room. 

 

 

After our quick breakfast, we managed to get dressed in some poolside clothes. Louis wore a one shoulder red floral dress, which was slightly see through, and had a white swimsuit underneath. A brown belt was wrapped around his waist, and he chose to be barefoot. I was just wearing yellow swim trunks with some sandals and sunglasses were covering my eyes. 

We were laying in one of the sun loungers in front of the pool, outside of our villa. It was an infinity pool and looked clear in the light. It was quiet, and we both felt very lazy as we slowly tanned in the sun. One of my arms slid around Louis' waist, gently thumbing over his hips.

“Haz, I’m going to the pool, did you want to go in with me?” Louis asked as he turned around to lay on top of my body.

“Hmm, maybe in a few minutes.” 

He hummed then pressed a kiss to my lips. He slowly climbed off of me and strode over to the pool. Louis took his belt off, and I watched as the dress fell off of his shoulder, leaving him in his white one piece swimsuit. He sat down on the edge of the pool, slowly lowering his body into the water. 

Louis dipped his whole body under the water for a few seconds before coming up and shaking all the water off of him. He swam to the edge of the pool until he was resting his arms on the edge closest to me. 

“You sure you don’t want to come in?” he smirked. “I’m getting kinda lonely in here.”

I smiled as he pouted at me. I nodded then took my glasses off. I walked over to where he was and slipped into the pool beside him. The water was warm and kept me heated up for the time being.

Louis was leaning his back against the side and looked at me with a familiar glint in his eye. I pushed him closer to the edge, placing my hands beside his waist. He smiled up at me, and I kissed his lips carefully.

“Let’s swim Lou.” 

 

 

We spent a few hours in and out of the pool, messing around and having fun. We played a few ball games and soon we got a bit tired, plus it was getting late.

In the living room was where we were now, watching some TV. Louis was fiddling with my hair and his soft finger were running through my hair. He shuffled around me until he was on his knees beside me. 

“Lou, what are you-?” 

“Shh… I’m trying to do your hair.” 

I looked up at him, turning my head slightly, and saw him with his tongue poking out. 

“Turn your head back” Louis whined.

“Okay,” I laughed as I turned my head back. 

He braided, twisted and twirled my hair until he thought my hair look good. 

“Done” Louis cheered.

I felt over my braids, and I smiled up at him. 

“Does it look nice?” I asked. 

“Yeah,” he said before sitting on my lap. “You look extra cool with your glasses on.” 

“Thank you.” 

“I need to go toilet now” Louis admitted before jumping off of me.

He was back five minutes later. 

“Harry?” 

I turned to where Louis’ voice came from and gasped when I saw him. Louis had a black corset on with a short sheer top attached to the bra. He had black lace panties on as well which fitted perfectly over the curve of his body. His black thigh high stockings were attached to some garter strips.

“L-Lou.” 

“Do you like it?” Louis asked as he fingered the light material. 

“Y-Yeah.”

He bit his lip while twirling the top in his hand. He looked up at me with big wide eyes and a slight pout on his face. 

“I thought that you’d like it” Louis giggled before taking a few steps over to me.

He was soon in front of me and slipped my glasses off of my head. I stared into his deep blue eyes as he lowered himself onto my lap. 

“I wanted to try for a few more children, I want you to make me pregnant again.” 

I nodded as I was still slightly speechless. 

“Would you like that?” 

“Yes.” 

He kissed me just as he put something in my hand. Louis ground down into my hips and I moaned quietly. He was quick to pull my trunks down, and I let him pull them off. I slowly put my hands on the straps of his bra. I slipped them off of his shoulders and let them fall off of his tan skin. One of his hands delicately trailed down the middle of my chest, sending shivers down my spine. My hands slid down to the curve of his bum, lightly grabbing at the plump muscle. 

Our hands slowly moved over each other as we got rid of our clothing, letting only his lace stockings be kept on. We were both left naked and supporting an erection. 

Louis kissed me one last time before we broke apart. I looked at the packet in my hand, lube, then opened it. He stopped me just as I was about to put some on my fingers. 

“I want to do it, Harry” 

I nodded as I handed him the packet. He lubed up his own fingers before placing them behind him. I watched as he inserted his first finger, wincing at the feeling probably. Louis bounced on his finger, throwing his head back and letting out a quiet whimper. He was quick to get himself to three fingers. Louis was becoming a moaning mess and was pulling many different faces of pleasure. 

Louis dipped his head down as he pulled his fingers out of himself. 

“I t-think I’m ready” he moaned.

I pecked his lips just as he rubbed some lube onto my member. 

It wasn’t long before he was hovering over me and sinking down onto my dick. 

“Fuck” I muttered as it took him a few tries to get fully seated. 

Louis stopped himself and gripped onto my shoulders a little bit tighter. His hips began to swivel in figure eights, bringing pleasure to both of us. He let out little pants as he buried his head in my neck.

Soon, he was starting to bounce on me, and I gripped onto his curvy hips. 

I let him take control as he continued to ride me, his thrusts getting faster each time. I threw my head back as he carried on riding me. He always felt amazing whenever we made love and each time was different from the other. 

We moaned together, well one of us did, I wasn’t sure as I was too engrossed in Louis. I let him grind down on me and helped me get closer to my edge. 

“Haz” he murmured, wrapping his arms around my body. 

His fingers moved over my back, and I let him scratch his hands down my back. I didn’t mind the scratches on my back, they just provided a memory for later times.

His face contorted into pleasure when I thrust up into him particularly hard and  

“Feel so good Lou.” 

“Y-Yeah, you like that?”

I hummed just as he let out a particularly high moan and his eyes shot open. 

“Oh!” Louis yelped. “Right there!”

“Lou” I whined. 

Louis slowed down a little bit, and I began to thrust my hips up into him. Our thrusts were in time with each other. He giggled as he carried on bouncing on my lap and had become marginally louder. 

He grinned at me with slightly tired eyes and I smiled back, even though we were both panting.

“I’m close Haz” he whispered.

“Me too Lou.” 

Louis’ arms moved over to my biceps. He tightened his grip on my arms, and I moved mine to his hips. His breathing was rushed and quick, and his body began to tense up.

Louis whined high in his throat just as he came. His hole closed up around my manhood, and I let out a loud moan. He looked beautiful as he came. The thin layer of sweat on his skin made him glow in the sun, and his neck was all stretched out and magnificent. 

I leant forward and began to suck on his neck. I made as many love bites as I could and licked over his neck straight after.

It was only about three more thrusts until I came inside of him. I was overwhelmed with the pleasure of cumming and Louis’ tight heat. 

We were both left panting as we were trying to come down from our highs. 

“Thank you” Louis whispered. 

“No problem baby, we can try for as long as you want.”

“I wouldn’t mind twins again, except for having lots of stretch marks, I would like it.” 

“Yeah, a boy would be nice.”


	25. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what?
> 
> It's the last chapter brosephs. This is so sad :c :c :c
> 
> I really enjoyed your comments guys and thank you to everyone who has read this book, I am very grateful.

Yes, it was true. Only a few weeks later we found out that Louis could be pregnant again. We were anxious over the past weeks as we wanted to know if it was true or not. We had already bought a pregnancy test, and we wouldn’t try until Louis started showing signs. Nothing drastic had happened, but Louis did say he was starting to feel a bit queazy.  He had been sleeping a bit more and did have some cravings. 

“Harry?” Louis called. 

“Yeah, baby?” I replied as I walked into the living room. 

“Could you take Mary, please? I need to go to the bathroom.” 

“No problem,” I said as I went to pick Mary up.

“Thank you!” Louis exclaimed just as he dashed off.

“Hello, Mary!” 

She looked at me with wide eyes just as I spoke to her. 

“Hey, there little one! how are you this morning?” 

She just giggled and mouthed at my white t-shirt. 

“Are you trying to eat my t-shirt? Does it taste nice?” I laughed. 

Mary gurgled quietly, and I rubbed over her back as I walked us over to the window.

“Look how big London is Mary.”

Mary looked over to the window and muttered out some random phrases. 

“Harry!”

I jumped in shock as I heard Louis shouting. 

“Lou! What happened?” I asked as I quickly walked over to where I think the voice came from. 

I went into the bathroom and found him crouched over the toilet. I gasped, running up to him and stroked his back slowly. 

“Louis! Are you okay?!”

“Sort of” he muttered. 

“Did you throw up?!” 

“Yeah kinda” he laughed but didn’t stop.

“Why are you laughing?” I questioned as I looked over to Mary.  

“This could mean I’m pregnant, I’ve been throwing up, not been sleeping well and have become hungrier, Do you think that could mean anything?” Louis asked hopefully. 

“I think so, have you tried a test yet” I spoke as a smile crept onto my face

“No, not yet, I’ll do it now,” Louis said as he hurried over to the cupboards. 

 

 

It turns out he was pregnant, with two boys actually. Eight months later and it was time. It was kind of unexpected. I woke up with a sharp pain in my groin and instantly curled into myself.

“Ow, what the fuck Lou?” I groaned as I realised he had hit me in the groin.

“Get the fuck up, it’s happening” Louis cried clutching his stomach. 

My eyes had widened before I realised what was going on. 

“O-Oh I-I umm…” 

“Get up and do something useful!” he yelled as he got out of bed. 

I finally shot into action and ran to hold his arms. 

“Let me call a car round, and I’ll get the bag, can you make your way to the door please?” I said as I ran towards Mary’s bedroom.

I picked her up as carefully as I can but unfortunately she started crying. 

“Shh, come on Mary, we are going to the hospital now, your Mummy is having his children, and we need to go and help him now,” I said as I ran around to try and get everything we needed. I had already picked out my phone and was beginning to dial our driver's number.

I put Mary in her baby carrier, and we went to find Louis. The driver had picked up our call, and I hurriedly asked for him to bring a car around. Unfortunately, he was about ten minutes away, which would take too long. 

I heard Louis cry out for me loudly and I instantly went to help him. 

“H-Harry” he whined. 

He had his hand on his stomach and gripped onto the white t-shirt he was wearing. Louis was leaning against the sofa, and I quickly grabbed a coat for both us. 

“We’ll have to find a way to get to the hospital, quickly.” 

There was a knock on our front door, and I went to see who it was, sighing in relief when I saw it was Paul. I opened the door, and he instantly bowed to me. 

“Thank God you’re here, Can you carry this for me please?” I said as I handed him our packed bag. 

“What is happening your highnesses? I heard a scream so I came to check if you were okay.”

“It’s time” I answered as I glanced over to Louis. He was already wearing some shoes and some baggy grey sweatpants.

Louis managed to walk towards me, grabbing onto my arm tightly. 

“Is there a car here to take you there?” he asked.

“No, not yet” I sighed as I heard Louis whimper. 

“We need to go if you want to get to the nearest hospital” I slipped on some shoes beside the door.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           

“Alright, we’ll get there somehow” I replied as we left out apartment.

“H-Harry” Louis whimpered.

“We’re going now baby, it’s okay, we’ll be there soon.” 

We hurriedly got into the elevator and rode it all the way down until we got to the ground floor.

“Nick!” he jumped at his name being called and blushed when he saw us. 

“Sorry you highness, how can I he-”

“Is there a car outside here that we can take?”

“Not at this moment, your highness.” 

“We need to get to the hospital. Do you have a car nearby?” I asked. 

“I do, but I don’t think you’d like it.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, it’s my car, I’m not sure you’d li-”

“Please, just get a fucking car!” Louis shouted as he groaned loudly. 

Nicholas shot up from his seat and ran over to us. 

“L-Let me get the car,” he said before running off. 

I placed a coat over Louis’ shoulder and put it on for him.

“Thank you” he smiled. 

Only a minute later and a car horn was sounded. We were already waiting in front of the hotel and saw Nick in a red hatchback. It was still in good condition and was a five-seater so it was fine for all of us.

“Louis and I will go in the back,” I said, notifying Paul.

He nodded to us and soon we were all in the car. It was a quick drive to the hospital, and Louis took many deep breaths in as he rubbed over his stomach. He held onto my hand tightly as he began to calm down slowly. 

Five minutes later and we had arrived at the hospital. We all hurried out of the car, and I instantly went to his side. 

We ran into the hospital and towards the reception desk. 

“Hello Sir, how can I-” she looked up and gasped. “Sorry, your highnesses.”

“My husbands in labour, is there anyone who can see us?”

“Yes! let me get your doctor, we’ll bring a wheelchair for him as well.”

“Thank you” I sighed. 

Our doctor, Dr Jones was soon coming through the door, and another nurse was behind her with a wheelchair. Louis instantly sat down in the chair, and I moved to help him. 

“You’re only a day earlier than we expected but this is fine, you know that we will be doing a C-section so we’ll start getting that ready” she explained.

“Thank you” I smiled. 

I thanked Nick for taking us to the hospital just as Louis was wheeled out of the waiting room. 

From then on it was a blur really. Louis was under spinal anaesthesia as he had asked to be awake for the Caesarean.   

I was stressing out and hoping they would be okay. Our parents were just on their way now so they would be able to see our children. Paul was looking after Mary in the play area just until we were done. The whole floor was shut down, and many security men were placed in different areas. 

“Harry?” I looked up to see both of our parents already here. 

“Hello,” I replied as I stood up from my seat. 

“You look really nervous, are you alright?” my mum asked as she walked up to me.

“I hope he’ll be okay, there is about thirty minutes left.” 

“I know that he’ll be fine and before you know it, you’ll have three beautiful children to look after.”

“Thanks, mum” I smiled. 

“No need to worry, is Mary with you?” 

“Paul is looking after her in the play area.” 

“Oh alright, well let’s wait for Louis to come out then.” 

We all waited outside of the operation room with me trying to find a way to pass the time. I paced up and down the hallway, fumbling with my hands as I waited for any news. 

“Your highnesses?” I turned to see our Doctor standing there with a smile on her face. 

“Has it finished?” I asked hopefully. 

“Yes, Louis and your boys are okay now.”

“Can we see him now?” 

“Yes you can, he will be in a bit of pain right now so help him as much as you can.”  

“I will.” 

“We’ll put him in a hospital room, it’s a private room so don’t worry, I can take you there now.”

“Thank you.” 

All of us were taken to the room that Louis was in and I gasped when I saw him. He had our two boys with him. They were in each of his arms and peacefully sleeping. I could feel tears coming to my eyes as he looked up at me with a smile. 

“Oh gosh,” I laughed as I wiped some tears off of my face. 

“And I thought that I was the crybaby” Louis giggled. 

“Oh shh.” 

I walked over to them and sat down beside him. We heard an ‘aww’ come from the door and I turned to see Louis’ parents there. 

“There’s only allowed to be three people in each room, your parents said they’d come later Harry,” his dad said.

“Okay.”

“The babies look so cute” Louis’ mother cooed. 

“I know, they both have Harry’s eyes” he smiled. 

“Can I hold one of them?” she asked.

“Sure! be careful, they’re both sleeping.” 

I grinned as he handed a boy to his mum. She cooed just as she was handed the baby. She gently stroked over his cheek with her index finger. 

“He looks a lot like you, Harry.” 

“You think?” 

“Yeah, they both do a little.” 

“Thank you” I smiled as I looked down at Louis and the boys.

I spent the rest of the day looking after Louis’ and the babies. We decided to name them Adrian Jasper Richard Styles and Theodore James Andrew Styles. 

Now we had the perfect family, all five of us would live together and look after each other. I couldn't wait to start a new family with Louis and give them the best I can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that for my first AO3 story? Yay? Or nay?
> 
> Do you have any comments on how to improve because that would be great. 
> 
> Any mistakes please tell me about them as well, thank you!!!
> 
> I'm gonna miss updating and stuff so I was thinking...
> 
> Why don't I add some extra chapters of things I would like to write about or anything you would like me to write about them.
> 
> I promise you there will be other books but I'm NOT going to make a sequel to this as I don't want to. (I have noooo inspiration)
> 
> I'll reply to your comments every so often as I love to read them!!!
> 
> Have a good day and thank you for reading!!!


	26. Not a chapter- Author's note

Hi guys,

It's been a while hasn't it. Well i just wanted to say that I've finished writing another story and I'll posting it in two weeks as I want to finish the school term before I post it.

Short Details/Summary:

  * Photographer!Harry
  * Drama!Louis (by drama I mean like he does acting, he's not like a diva or anything)
  * It's a cute story so there is nothing bad that happens at all. Just lots of fluff!!!
  * There will be smut (sorry if you don't like it but it doesn't appear often though)
  * Bottom!Louis
  * Top!Harry



Hopefully you'll like it, I'm just in the editing process at the moment. 

(I wrote this back in like 2013 so it needs serious editing)

(Question, does 'Take a photo' or 'Shakespeare's love story' sound better?)

If you did like this story could you tell others, share it whatever because I enjoyed writing this story and it's my first one so it's pretty special to me. 

I was thinking of writing extra chapters/one shots to do with this story but I'm low on ideas so if there is anything you wanted me to write about I will happily do it.  

Did anyone watch 'Chatty Man' yesterday. They all looked amazing as usual and good song choice to sing :DDD. 

Also 'Adventurous Adventures Of One Direction 3' is out and must I say, it is soooooo good and funny.

#Itsmybirthdayinthreeweeksandoneday (Yes I am a January baby)

Well i hope you have a good day!!! Y'all are beautiful.

Stay safe!

Bye!!!

 

UPDATE: Question, does 'Take a photo' or 'Shakespeare's love story' sound better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @goldmalikah


End file.
